Why Can't My Life Ever Be Simple?
by The-Fabulous-Person
Summary: Mo-toonverse, 5yrs later. It just... got out of hand. No one was supposed to die. BJ is summoned by a group of dead college students who have attached themselves to Lydia. Now she wants to help the ghosts, and he wants his revenge. M for lots of reasons
1. Blocked Memories

**Lydia has long forgotten (or blocked out) the hideous, moldy man behind the black and white stripes that caused her family such hell all those years ago. She's off to college, accepted to a sorority she never even wanted to join. On top of being forced to 'fit in', she suddenly finds that her sorority house is being haunted by the angry, violent souls of the house's previous tenants.**

**And those ghosts are seriously pissed at Lydia's new housemates.**

**Pissed enough to steal a long-forgotten flier, and call forth the most dangerous spirit to cross between the worlds. And that spirit has a bone to pick with Lydia.**

**So, this is MOVIE-VERSE, though I don't doubt a few Cartoon-Verse elements will find their way in here. I always thought the cartoon was better. But there are SO MANY cartoon-verse already, and they all seem to blend together. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Also, I in no way own the movie or cartoon. Both belong to the coolest weirdo alive, Tim Burton.**

* * *

_It's too loud…_

The party raged throughout the small house, the third from the end of the fifth street of dorm homes. Bodies would grind against one, and then another as the music blared from the hidden speakers. Couples tripped up the stairs in drunken giddiness as clothes were pulled aside and lips were captured in sloppy, groping kisses.

_We have to study…_

The whispers were harsh, cruel, and ragged. They belonged to bodiless entities, beings trapped between the here and there. Only one person in this house was aware of them. Or… more she was aware of who was causing the weird shit that happened around the house.

That single person was hidden away behind the only locked door in the house. She'd elected for a smaller room, since she wouldn't have to share with the idiots pumping and grinding on the couches and dining room table. She didn't belong here. Well… her money did. These were the people that accepted her step-mother into their sorority, having some stupid excuse for a party. She was only in it for the roof over her head, and to get the Delia beast off her back.

_Lydia… help us…._

The goth shot up in her bed, staring around as an other-worldly wind tore through the small bedroom. Her walls, draped in dark sheets and painted with symbols meant to clear the mind and ease the undead, the short, circular table in the center of the floor, and the fat, old-fashioned vanity pushed against the wall opposite her bed. This space was not quite home, but it was close enough to keep her sane these long months she was away from her father and Delia, and her ghostly best friends, the Maitlands.

_Lydia… they're too loud! HELP US!!_

"Shh, shh, don't worry! Everything will be okay… here-" Lydia was off her bed in a flash, leaning over the small table, and the Ouija board laying oh so innocently on top. Gods, Barbara and Adam would _kill _her if they knew she was using another board. After the headless man that one time… and somehow that ghoul from the Lost Souls rooms… Well… the Deetz's insurance provider was beginning to get suspicious.

But the boards didn't just offer a doorway to spirits, good and bad alike. It offered help to those who were desperate.

And the spirits of the long-dead ex-housemates of this building were truly desperate.

When the first chair smashed against the wall, seemingly on its own, Lydia knew. Her 'sisters' just assumed it was one of the frat houses pulling stupid pranks.

Lydia knew the truth though. Because it didn't stop with the chair. The expensive stereo systems suddenly catching fire, the food going rotten long before its time, all the tiny little hints pointed to only one thing.

Ghosts. Trapped on Earth.

Like the poor Maitlands.

The first thought that had crossed Lydia's mind when she saw the first pale, terrified set of glasses, was: "What the _hell _is Juno doing? How could she just let these kids… exist like this?" And nothing Lydia did, could help them.

Until she thought of the Ouija boards.

_You can see us? _One had asked.

"Yes! Yes, please, tell me how I can help you-"

_They're too loud! We have to study, or we'll lose our charter!_

"No… no, you… you're dead, you should move on-"

_NO! Help us Lydia, please! Make them leave!_

Lydia had tried everything, but her 'sisters' would never listen to her. They continued to party, to thrash under the influence of sex, drugs, and pounding music.

Lydia shook her head in disgust, and bent over the board as the pointer began to skate across the surface.

"Can't I do something?"

T… e… l… l… t…h…e… m…t… o… s… h… u… t… u… p.

"I… I've tried! Please, please tell me something else, let me help you somehow!"

The pointer re-phrased the same demand.

"Isn't there anything else I can do? Please… I want to help…"

The pointer hesitated, before it suddenly shot towards the NO carved on the bottom right-hand side.

"I… I can try and talk to them again. They won't listen to me now, but maybe if you gave me another day I could… get them to hold the parties in the other house. Is that all right?"

The pointer was motionless for a long moment, until it lifted off the board. It hovered up in front of her eyes for a moment, before the tiny wooden triangle clattered back onto the lettered board, on top of the NO once more.

Lydia felt her stomach drop. "Then… then what… what's your plan?" She asked. Her voice was weak; barely more than a whisper, but the souls would hear her.

The pointer lifted off the board, and spun around once, before pointing towards the bedroom door. It stayed there another moment, before falling back into place.

Over the skull in the center of the board.

The symbol for death.

They wanted to kill…

"No… wait… please don't! I can help you, you don't ha-"

_You'll be safe Lydia…_

_Lydia is our friend…_

_Lydia tried to help us…_

_Protect Lydia…_

_Punish the others…_

The wind kicked up, stronger this time. The books covering her desk and vanity were thrown open as the ghosts whipped around the room, clearly looking for something.

Lydia tried to figure out what it was, shielding her face against the winds as she stood and stumbled towards her desk.

The thing they stole this time, however, was something she hadn't thought of in far too long. Something she'd kept, but intentionally forgotten about.

A flier. A summons. Black and white stripes. A cruel, psychotic leer.

The ghosts fled to the attic, leaving behind the confused Lydia. The paper slipped under the door, and was yanked through the room as the spirits fought over it.

_He can help us…_

_He'll hurt our Lydia…_

_We have to protect our Lydia…_

_But he'll punish the others…_

_Make them leave._

_Yes, we must call him!_

_Call him!_

_CALL HIM!_

_Beetlejuice!_

_Beetlejuice!_

_BEETLEJUICE!!_

* * *

**Forgive the shortness. So… really now, please review. It makes things so much easier when I have inspiration from my much-loved readers. And I do plan to update 'What Now?' real soon, as soon as I can figure out what the hell to do next. Things have gotten a little too fluffy over there for my tastes.**

**So anyway…. Here you go. Enjoy.**


	2. EEEK a boo!

**Whoot for second chapters! Hooray! *throws confetti***

**I'm a little... leery... posting this up since I haven't even had ten hits or a single review. Though I guess the last chapter was a litte boring.**

**So... For those of you who are still here, you may have noticed I've edited the summary and everything, just to see if it attracts more hits. The story is unchanged.**

**SO.... .**

**You should review. Just to ease my raging paranoia that I can only write Sweenett smut....**

* * *

Five years was a long time. Plenty of time to forget the traumatizing man and the sinister stripes. Forget the snake, the unintentional attempt at an exorcism, and the… _wedding. _Well, not exactly forget it, but at least pretend to forget. To forget the little details, and block away the harsher, more important ones.

Lydia Deetz had grown, filling out into her full potential. A constant sun seemed to circle the goth, despite her appearance and fascination with all things dark and macabre. There had never again been a suicide note, even with the life-altering event.

She had Barbara and Adam to thank for that, and of course the newfound understanding with her father, Charles, and the Delia beast. Oh that Delia, she could be so… so… well… beastly at times. But she meant well. In a way. And Charles, her ever blind and air-headed father, so lost in the world that his teenage daughter inhabited. The Maitlands, ever supporting, ever happy, despite their inability to accept Death.

Of course, there had been therapy, and for a while, medication, but the now blended family believed the monster was blocked from under the bed for good. Barbara had sent him down the throat of a sandworm, and as Juno had told them… Well. He would be stuck in the ghost-eater's digestive tract for a while. Lydia had shivered at that thought: it was more than the bastard deserved, a quick run through the intestines of the worm, then a sit in the 'Waiting Room'.

What a terrifying, horrible, and humiliating way to go though. Being slowly turned into ectoplasmic worm crap.

But the whole event had been buried, and Lydia had gone off to college on the other side of Connecticut, to a huge, ridiculous University. She'd wanted to go to New York, or somewhere overseas, but Charles, Delia, and even the Maitlands had begged her not to. So Delia made a few calls to her old school, and Lydia was thrust into Delia's old sisterhood.

Much to Lydia's annoyance. Just smile, thank her, and accept it. Four years and you'll be out of here…

If only her housemates weren't such… _Barbies. _She'd been thrown into the newest acquisition of the sorority's: the 'Vortex' house. The building that had belonged to the 'nerds' and 'outcasts' of the school. Those students who didn't fit in among Greek Row, didn't fit in with the 'in' crowd.

Of course, as long as you had money, or test scores too impressive to ignore, the college would accept you. Lydia fit into both these categories. The one she did not fit into, however, was the snob-nosed, party-hardy Barbie clones that had taken over the campus.

Lydia had tried to find out why the 'Vortex' house had been bought, and its previous tenants kicked out. All anyone would ever give her in response was an odd look and a single, simple sentence.

"There was a fire."

Lydia knew it ran deeper than that, and she tried to look it up. Hell, she even summoned the Maitlands to ask them. Nothing, no one, anywhere, on either side, knew, or would tell her what had happened.

So frustrating.

Of course, that had all changed during her second year.

Boy… those spirits had been PISSED. That first month, they tore through the house, pulling all those little stunts that hinted towards their existence. The strange winds, the thrown chairs, the broken glasses.

Then the party came. Hard. And that was the final straw.

She'd sat in the corner, cradling a water, too shy and nervous to try and join, or to hide out in her room. And that was when she saw _her. _The stooped, frightened young woman, clutching her broken glasses to her nose as she was bumped and hustled around the room by bodies that couldn't feel her presence. The girl had turned to see Lydia, and to see the goth staring straight back at her, and was across the room in a flash.

_Help me!_

Lydia shifted in her sleep, groaning. Memories, both hers and not hers, began to invade her mind once more. She cringed away from the flames, trying so desperately to find her housemates and find a way out. Oh _gods _why was it so hot?! What was going on! Help! Help us-!

Lydia shot up in her bed, throwing the blankets off her in one quick motion. She was out of her bed in a flash, crouched and ready to spring. But there were no flames. Lydia whimpered, and flopped back onto her but, pulling her knees up to her chest. "Please… guys… I need to sleep. I _promise _I'll do _something._ But I'm _exhausted…._"

_Our Lydia…_

_Help us Lydia!_

_Please Lydia!_

_They're too loud!_

_It hurts!_

"I _know! _I'm sorry!" Lydia was slightly hysterical as she sat up, fighting back frustrated, exhausted tears."I'm trying, I really am! Can't you just… please tell me what you need?"

_Lydia…_

_Lydia!_

_Don't cry Lydia!_

_We can't see…_

_We can't remember…_

_They have to be punished…_

The triangle of wood lifted off the board, hovering again, and Lydia whimpered. She already knew what symbol it would point to as it clattered back to the surface.

"No, I know they're stupid, and loud, and rude, but you can't kill them. I'll think of something, but _please!"_

_It is already happening…_

"Wh… they're dying?"

_No… the beginning._

"Of what?"

_Their punishment. He'll come soon, and he'll help you. He'll help us._

"Help… who will help?"

Silence. And not peaceful, quiet silence. This silence screamed at her, pounding on her eardrums as the spirits hung about her, clinging to her own soul in order to keep themselves from the Other Side.

Once again, unknown to Lydia, the wind picked up in the attic, fighting over the flier.

_Call him._

_Call him._

_He'll help…_

_No, he hurt our Lydia!_

_He'll hurt her!_

_He hurt the other ones, he hurt Lydia's friends…_

_No… he can help!_

_Beetlejuice!_

"_Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, BEETLEJUICE!!"_

* * *

Five. Bloody. Fucking. Years. Five years of being slowly and painfully digested, then waiting, then having his head turned into a shriveled raisin by the fucking shaman. Hell, he'd even been 'stabbed' once by some idiot lord-of-the-geeks. More waiting, more waiting, a bitch slap to the face when he tried to pay the hot tail behind the counter a compliment. Of course, he had less than honorable intentions, but that wasn't news. And finally, _finally _it was getting close to his turn.

On any other occasion, the B-man would have juiced himself the hell outta there quicker than his 'beloved' ex-boss could suck down another 'lungful' of 'deadly' cigarette smoke. But that bitch Babs and her fucking sandworm had stripped him of his powers. At least, temporarily.

_Hells bells I'm bored… Geeze… You'd think ol' Juney would __**love **__catching up with an old employee…_

The powder-blue hottie behind the counter sighed, clacking her nails against the desk, and Betelgeuse smirked. Well… if she'd gotten over her damn self, and let him out, he could have… eased her boredom for a while. He was quite positive there were plenty of sturdy, stable surfaces in this monument to idiocy that could stand a good ride…

He was snapped from his thoughts by a sudden burning, tingling sensation shooting up his body from the soles of his feet to his temples.

… A…

… summons?

A summons? Really? But… _how? _Pft, not like he was upset or anything, just surprised. He waited, grinning stupidly as the not-so-unpleasant sensation warmed him, calling him out of this world, waiting for the summoning to be finished…

But nothing happened.

_Damn. False alarms, you know I hate 'em. _Betel sat back, fuming. Probably some half-rate moron, loosing heart halfway through the process.

He sat there, hating everything from Juno to the cracks in the ceiling, watching the Counter tick slowly up towards his number, when he felt it again. And this time, a helluva lot more powerful.

He hissed in discomfort, and stood, brushing off his suit. "Well newbies, it's been _real _swell. See you in hell. Hey, that rhymed!" With one last stupid, toothy grin, he disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

* * *

To reappear in some dusty, dark and dank attic. "Yeesh. Ya know, these ain't really my sorta digs, ya know? 'Sides, ain't this a little… _cliché?"_

_Help us._

"Yeah well… clearly you found my ad, somehow. I _live _to please, ya know?"

_Punish them._

_Make them leave._

_It's too loud!_

_To hot!_

_Help us!_

_Kill them!_

_Their fault!_

_All their fault!_

Betel grimaced, covering his ears against the deafening screams of the departed. That was when it hit him: the incredible _weight _of pain and fear and agony and cruel, vicious bloodlust. He felt as though he himself was being burned to a crisp, and felt his long-dead lungs trying to pull in gasps of oxygen, instead finding only heat and thick, black smoke. "Fuck! I'm _right here _and I get the point! Ease up!"

The invisible flames cleared, and the tortured souls put a lid on their emotions.

Betel huffed, both in annoyance and relief, and smoothed down the front of his suit. "So tell me kiddies, what _exactly _is it that you want?"

_It's too hot!_

_Too loud!_

_We have to finish studying!_

_The exams are soon!_

_We'll lose our charter!_

Betel sighed, feeling a faint pang of sympathy for them. Poor bastards didn't even know they were dead. Probably had fallen off the radar. No Handbook, no counselor, no anything. And that deserved a little pity.

"So, you want me to get the breathers out of your house, so you can study in peace?"

_No!_

_We can't remember!_

_What happened?_

_Their fault!_

_They did this!_

_Punish them!_

…_.._

…_Lydia…_

_Our Lydia!_

_You can't hurt Lydia!_

_She helped us!_

"Lydia?"

_Don't hurt Lydia. She is ours._

_Our Lydia._

_So kind._

_Punish the others._

_Kill them._

_Hurt them._

_All their fault._

Betel glared around the dingy little attic. What had happened to these… creatures? They were no longer ghosts. They were something more sinister, something that lusted for revenge, and for blood. He had no doubt that this 'Lydia' was some sort of anchor for them. Their only way of remaining on This Side until what needed to be done was done.

So why did the name sound so familiar?

Ah well.

Kill a bunch of… College kids? Hadn't these… dead kids said something about charters and studying? Probably college students. Well… they didn't say he couldn't have a little fun before he helped them get their revenge. And find out who this Lydia was. If she could help them stay on this side… maybe…

And then, he froze.

An anchor. A deal.

A red wedding dress.

Lydia. Little Lydia Deetz. The traitorous little bitch, second on his hit list after dear old Babs.

Lydia, his little wifey-poo.

Oh this _would _be hella fun.

How best to appear before her? In his wedding suit? As a giant snake, curled around her sleeping form?

Of course, this new contract clearly restricted him from hurting her. These dead-beats had a thing for his wife, and not in the good, perverted way he had a thing for other guy's wives, alive or dead. In the bad… _shit these grave-babies might eff up this marriage thing and take away my sure-fire chance at being free _sorta way.

Betel grunted, and pulled a cigarette from inside his jacket, lighting it with a flame off the tip of his thumb.

Well, plenty of time for that later. First he needed to figure out exactly what had happened to these wheezers, and how he was going to 'have fun' with these troublesome _'livuns'._

He was just about to phase down to the floor below, his favorite phrase hanging on the edge of his tongue, when he felt a painful stab behind his eyes. Betel let out a long string of curses from about thirteen different languages, dropping his smoke and cradling his head in his arms. _What the fu-_"OWW!" Another sharp pain. He stomped the cigarette- clearly these whiney grave-babies had a thing about lit flames- and disappeared in a puff of smoke, following the painful, jerking line that dragged him….

Downstairs?

"Where did you go? Please, you can't hurt the others, I promised I would help! C'mon guys, please, talk to me!"

The voice was hushed, almost breathless in its urgency, and older, all hint of childishness long gone. And her voice wasn't the only thing that had changed. When he'd left his blushing bride at the altar, even in that dress, she looked like a scrawny little dude. All that depressing black and those wide-brimmed hats and veils and heavy makeup and total and utter lack of any, even slightly appealing form. The only thing that stood out on the girl had been her wide, naïve, and innocent eyes. So full of some… experience. Some… thing that he hadn't understood in someone so young.

Now she stood, or rather crouched, by that little table, leaning over an Ouija board for fuck's sake (gods he hated those things) and excuse him if he stared and his mouth dropped to form a perfect 'O'. Had a figure? Boy did she ever! His eyes trailed from her perfect, milky calves, up over her round, firm little tush, the flat belly, and the… -gulp- … he pulled his eyes away from _that _and concentrated on the face.

Yeah, she was under there. The same basic facial structure, those high cheekbones, those wide, deep eyes, the full lips, her hair pulled back in a sexy pony tail, totally exposing her soft, delicate throat to him.

Now if only that silky black spaghetti-strap top and matching bottoms would… _accidentally _slip off.

Nope. Not yet, plenty of time for that later. For now, he would settle for scaring the shit out of her.

He'd arrived invisible, so he moved to stand behind her, leaning down close to her ear as she frowned at the cursed board. His arms snaked around her, invisible and far enough not to startle her, until he was in the perfect position.

She would have absolutely no idea what hit her. One hand clamped against the lower half of her face, probably not meaning to but how did one avoid it with such wide hands? The other arm wrapped around her middle, pinning her arms to her sides as he crushed her back against him.

"Miss me Babes?" He hissed.

Lydia's screams were lost against his hand as she struggled for freedom and air. She snapped her eyes shut, her entire being thrashing and writhing in his death grip as she tried to pull away.

No, no! Please, please let this all be a dream!

That smell, the feel of his dead, clammy hands against her skin… No! Please!

She tried to bite down on his palm, to get free for a quick breath of air. But her teeth scraped against the dead man's slimy skin, and she could only gag.

"Aww, none of that kinky stuff now Babes. Maybe later. Didja miss me?" He leered down at her, nuzzling against her cheek. He felt her hands trying to smack back against him, felt her struggles increase frantically, and realized his hand was covering her nose too. Quickly fixing that, he lowered his hand, rubbing his thumb against her neck as she dragged short, painful bursts of air through her nose. "I sure missed you babes. Thought about you _all the time _goin' down that worm's gut…" His nails dug into her skin, and the nails against her neck and cheek actually drew blood. "What kind of… _loving _wife let's her hubby get eaten? Not a very nice way of repayin' me, see? Too bad these little pals o' yours are fond of ya. Ah well, I waited five years, I can wait another few weeks-" As he spoke, the arm around her middle slide down her body, still keeping her arms trapped even as he reached around to dig his nails into her exquisite little backside. She screeched in horror, and he felt something wet touch the hand still latched onto her face.

Yuck, tears. Not exactly something he was comfortable with, in any situation. Well, he would take what he could get for now.

That thought passed through his mind just before she brought up her foot and kicked him. Hard.

The ghost let out a great whoosh of air, stumbling away from her as she herself stumbled forwards, reaching hysterically for the door. Betel snarled, grabbing onto her bed post for support as she tripped from the room, her choked sobs too quiet to wake anyone. Why didn't she scream? Oh yeah, terrified. Right. He growled again, and was following right on her heels, one hand shooting out to twist in the waistband of her pajama bottoms. She tripped, falling forward as he dragged her back to him, throwing her up against the nearest wall. "Now, none of that _sweeti-"_

_NO!_

_Let her go!_

_Not supposed to hurt Lydia!_

_OUR LYDIA!_

_LYDIA!_

Betel yelped in pain as some unseen force attacked him, instantly dropping his hands from his prey as the tortured souls clawed and beat at him, forming a wavering shield between them.

"Geeze! All right, all right, I won't fucking touch her!" He mumbled something else that sounded suspiciously like 'yet'.

Lydia leaned back against the wall, her breath coming in short, painful gasps as she watched the air flicker and wave before her, surrounding her in other-worldly protection.

Thank god these dead students liked her.

She groaned, drawing a raised eyebrow from her '_hubby'_ as she hugged her ribs and snapped her eyes shut, fighting the waves of nausea and fear. "H… How… how?"

Betel snorted. "Someone called my name Babes, duh."

Lydia gulped, slipping an inch or two down the wall as her legs shook. She slapped a hand against her face, trying to stop the trickles of blood that escaped from where his nails had dug into her.

The stripes, the burning green eyes, blood-red nails… No.. this was all… this was supposed to be just a bad memory! "B…But… The Maitl-"

"Ugh!" The poltergeist threw his hands up, snarling at her once more. "Mention those squares one time Lyds, and I swear I'll find a way around your little buddies to sew your mouth shut. With a real needle and thread." He threatened. Betel watched in satisfaction as she groaned, and slipped another few inches. The shield around her fluttered, lashing angrily out at him. "No, though. It wasn't them. Your pissy little ghouls here. Severely pissed about something and they want me to ah… _extract _a few nuisances from this place…"

Lydia paled, cowering beneath his leer, before something suddenly struck in her. The… students… had called him?

The goth swallowed, bracing herself on the wall as she tried to right herself. "But… I haven't told them… I never told them… I don't think… How…" And then it struck her, the memory of the sleep walking and talking she'd suffered during those really bad first few months.

Was it possible she really had told them of the poltergeist in a fit of restless unconciousness?

Oh shit.

* * *

**Wellup, thar ya go me 'earties. Did you enjoy? Leave a review!**

**Is it too rushed? Does it drag on? Do you absolutely hate the idea?**

**I actually have like... up to chapter six boned out, and am jus filling them in, so there is always room for editing if you have an idea you desperately want to see.**


	3. Irritating Undead Groupies

**Whoot, chappy three up! Enjoy.**

* * *

Lydia hated those stripes. Even all these years later, when she'd thought she could forget about him, those stupid stripes and those shocking green eyes woke her up in the middle of the night, drenched in cold sweat.

And now, there he stood, so smug, leering down at her, summoned by her…. Friends.

She couldn't hold back the horrified sob that escaped past her lips as she tried to walk sideways down the hall. Of course, she couldn't hope for him to leave her be. No, the sleazy freak couldn't just back the hell off, even with the protective blanket of spectral energy surrounding her.

"Geeze Babes. Frail little thing you got ta be, huh?" He taunted.

Lydia groaned, reaching out a hand to clench the door frame as she pulled herself into the room. "Go away, please. Please Beetl-… Beej."

Betel's eyes went wide with shock as he stared down at her. She… hadn't tried to say his name? "Aww, warmin' up ta me kid?"

Lydia paled even further, if that was possible, and slid through the doorframe, rushing to her bed. Betel chuckled, and teleported himself across the room to lean back against her vanity. He watched the goth collapse gratefully against the mattress, watched her smooth legs shake beneath the teasing material. Her entire body convulsed, and for a moment he thought she would be sick, but the girl re-gained control of her own body and sat up on her knees, staring nervously at him.

"Why are you here?"

Betel sighed. "Cuz I just can't _stand _bein' away from ya Babes. Why do ya think? Your ghouls need help, and there ain't no better ghost ta do the job."

Lydia frowned, and dropped her head into her hands. "How did they find out about you?" It was a hushed, murmured question, that he was fairly sure had been spoken to herself, and posed as a rhetorical sort, but he decided anyway.

"They had my flier. All crumpled up and torn in one corner, so they musta found it somehow from one of my old jo-… What?"

Lydia was suddenly looking up at him, horrified once more. She was suddenly off the bed, tearing across the room towards him. Confused, he stepped out of the way, unwilling to feel the wrath of her buddies as she rushed the vanity and began tearing through her dozens of books.

"No… no… hey!" She spun around, her eyes focused on her shield. "You stole it, didn't you? I'd forgotten I'd brought it along… oh…"She suddenly stumbled, leaning against the vanity. "Why… why why why WHY?! Why did you have to call _him?"_

_He can help…_

_Get rid of them!_

_Hurt them too!_

_Punish them!_

_Too loud!_

_Too hot!_

_Don't cry Lydia…_

_We'll protect you Lydia…_

_Our Lydia…_

Betelgeuse leaned away, an eyebrow shooting into his bangs. How weird, how unusual. How had so many spirits attached themselves to this… pale… depressing… death-loving _breather, _without ripping her own soul into tiny little pieces? He was broken from his thoughts as a Neitherworld wind kicked up in the room, breezing past them to the table with the Ouija board. He watched, fascinated as the wooden triangle set with the circular glass rose, and shot across the room to clatter onto the vanity top, next to Lydia's hand.

The goth sighed, but allowed a small smile to creep onto her lips. She reached out to pick up the piece, examining it as though it were a fine piece of jewelry.

"Yeesh, undead groupies. Ya know I hate 'em. Even if they ain't mine."

Lydia, that was her name, right? Well, the girl shot him a seriously pissed look. "Why are you still here? You're not getting anything from me."

The poltergeist chuckled darkly, leaning closer to her. He ignored the sudden fury-heavy hisses from her shields. "We'll see about that, shorty. As soon as this deal's done, I plan to collect on _our _deal."

Lydia groaned, feeling herself shudder with dread.

"Why did they call you?"

Betel sighed, irritated. Had they not been over this before? "They want to set me loose on all those who live in this house, save for you. They want revenge." His brow once more quirked and he crossed his arms, staring down at her as she suddenly straightened, her eyes gleaming. "What?!"

"You… know what happened to them?"

Betel snorted. "No, they just keep screamin' and whinin' and moanin'. 'Sides, I don't really care. I 'exorcise' the breathers in here, they leave, and I get a go at you. Not ever been one to sweat about the small details, ya know?"

Lydia sighed, dropping her gaze to the floor. "Figures. You useless bastard."

"Hey, I resent that."

"No, you resemble that."

Ooh, touché. He'd have to remember that one. "Why're you so upset anyway?"

Lydia glared up at him, trying to stare him down, but that painful nausea rolled over her again, making her sway dangerously. She turned, stumbling towards her bed. "Because I've been trying to help them, but no one, on either side, will tell me what happened in this house when they lived here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… they keep saying 'it's hot' right?"

Nod.

"Well… I may be mistaken, but I think they burned to death. Whenever I ask someone about it, they just give me funny looks and say something about a fire. Well, this house used to belong to the guys and girls who were never accepted to other sister- or brother-hoods. Then, this sorority bought the house, re-built it, and all of a sudden, these spirits returned and started causing chaos: throwing stuff, breaking stuff, stealing things from guest and inmate alike… But not a single one of them remembers, or wants to remember, what happened! It's so frustrating!" Betel chuckled, shaking his head as she collapsed on top of her covers, hiding her face in her hands.

"That's fascinating and all, but, like I said, I don't really care."

"Well I do!" She spun towards him, still kneeling on that mattress, and her furious expression actually startled him.

"Great. Whoop-de-freaking-doo."

"They need real help Beej."

"_Beej? _What Babes, we real _pals _now?"

It was Lydia's turn to snort. "No. Not in a million years, but like I said, they need help. If they called you… well…" She sighed, and ran a hand through her hair. "And my name is _Lydia_."

"Allow me to refer back to my whoop-de-freaking-doo comment."

The goth shot him a look full of pure hatred and disgust. "I don't want you to kill anyone."

"Ooh, great pals with the plastic yups now kid?"

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Hardly, but I know what you are capable of, or at least in part." He grinned as she paused, and shivered. How easy he could affect the brat… "Just… don't hurt them."

"No dice."

"Why?"

"Because our dearly departed were specific. Their exact words were:_ Punish the others. Kill them. Hurt them. All their fault. _Pretty straight-up if you ask me."

Lydia paled, again. Damn, how white could this girl go, he wondered. Maybe the color on her cheeks was simply paint or makeup. He shook his head, focusing on her suddenly green-tinged face, frowning. "Oi, you all right over-" She was suddenly out of the bed, and dashing towards the bathroom that connected hers with the next over.

The sounds of her being violently ill were a strange, sick sort of music to his ears. Not because he had a thing for that, but every bit of discomfort he could get out of her was worth it. He sighed, looking around her room, and decided he would take up a position on her bed, just to piss her off. Her dead little buddies said he couldn't hurt her, not that he couldn't mess with her. And mess with her he would. He would make her life miserable before he got rid of these floaters and _really _work his magic.

He jumped into the air, grinning as he flipped over in mid-air, and fell back against her mattress, his hands behind his head as he lay against her pillows. Betel listened to her heave up her guts, and slowly the wet splattering sounds were replaced by pointless grunts and gurgles as she could only dry heave. The poltergeist chuckled. "I seem to recall you not being such a pansy, Babes. What happened?"

He heard the running of water as she rinsed out her mouth or washed her face, he couldn't really tell, but she staggered into the room a second later, still looking a little green. "Some crude, filthy monster fucked with my life. Now he's back and threatening to kill me and my housemates." She spat. Lydia looked to the last place she'd seen him, and frowned.

"Over here sweetheart."

Lydia jumped, turning to face him again. Betel laughed as her expression turned to one of pure disgust as she watched him longue across her blankets and pillows. "Oh gods! What…. Why? Isn't you being here enough? Now I have to burn my blankets as well?"

Betel chuckled darkly, and sat up, throwing his legs over the side of his bed. "If I touch your stuff, you're gonna burn it? Hah, guess I have a closet to go through later."

Lydia paled, and collapsed in the beanbag chair pushed into the corner of her room. "You're sick. I'd find something to wear."

The poltergeist cackled, examining his dirty fingernails. "And I'd find other ways to make you miserabl-"

_NO!_

_LEAVE HER ALONE!_

_Send you back!_

_Send you back!_

_BEETLEJUICE BEETLEJUI-_

"_ALL RIGHT! _Geeze, I'll leave her alone. For now."

Lydia let out a low sigh of relief. At least she had a little while to figure things out before he was freed. Perhaps having these poor souls hang out for a while longer wouldn't be too bad, even if it was for desperate, selfish reasons.

"C'mere Babes, this bed is big enough for two-" The ghost with the most cackled, waggling his brows suggestively.

Lydia groaned, and buried her face in her hands, glad her stomach was empty. "Keep the bed Beej, and please: Stay on that side of the room, your stink is gonna make me literally throw up my guts."

Betel lifted an arm, taking a deep whiff of the funk rolling off him, before he shrugged. "Whatever Babes, my various odors are a work o' fuckin' art." He returned his gaze to the girl as she cowered on that bean chair, hiding her face in her arms. Gods he loved that effect on people, loved watching the fear course through their veins. He just wished she was more vocal about her terror: he wanted to make her run and shriek and beg for mercy. That of course, would come later. Once this job was over.

Speaking of. "Well toots, it's been swell catchin' up and all that jazz, but uh, if we wanna get goin' on our _honeymoon_," He watched her shake, whimpering into her knees. "I gotta take care of the fleshies these ghouls are ticked at. Catch ya later."

"No… wait!"

Betel put his hand on the knob, throwing her a look over his shoulder as she jumped up and practically tackled him. She latched onto his arm, her face pleading, and that's when the burn started. The shield suddenly raged around her, lashing out at the poltergeist attached to the arm. "Oww! Shit girl! Leggo!"

"No, please Beej, wait! I… I don't want you to-"

"Too bad kid, these floaters gave me specific instructions."

"Wait, you like making deals, let's make a new one."

Betel paused, the door halfway open as he tried to drag his arm away from her and the furious spirits still lashing out against him. Everything but this hot, naïve little bride of his vanished from his mind. "Deal? We already have a deal Babes."

Lydia slumped, shuddering at the memory, but she held fast to his arm. "I mean… like… like a sort of compromise. Involving both deals." The shield of spirits suddenly stilled, surprised and interested, just as the poltergeist was.

"Whadaya mean?"

Lydia bit her lip, pulling away from him and wrapping her arms around herself. "I'll… I'll go along with our deal, without any… without any resistance, no sandworms, no calling the Maitlands or my parents, or Juno. I'll do whatever you want but… please. Help these guys, without killing the other students. There has to be a way, any other way. I think if we can figure out what happened to these souls, we can help them better than if you just slaughter possibly innocent college kids. Please, just help me find out what happened, and… and…" She swallowed, closing her eyes tightly. "I'll… give into our deal. Fully. Whatever you want." Her voice trailed off into a weak, pathetic whisper, but the ghost with the most heard every syllable.

His leer was harsh, full of evil intentions as he closed the distance between them and snatched her hand, ignoring the raging shield around them. "Deal Babes."

_NO!_

_OUR LYDIA!_

_SEND HI-_

"No, shhh…" Lydia seemed to forget her hubby was there as she turned to the shapes wavering in and out of existence around the shield. "Don't worry, I'm okay. We're going to help you! I promise, shh, calm down now…"

Betel watched in amazement as the spirits calmed down, and the shield became a single, almost watery mass, flowing around her. Huh… weird. This girl sure had a way with the dead. First she caught onto those stiffs the Maitlands, going so far as to _pretend _to make a deal with the devil himself to save them from her family and that fat… whats-his-face. He had no doubt she would have gone through with it if Babs hadn't saved her. The kid was whacked outta her mind. Maybe she really did belong on the other side, she sure was morbid enough. Or at least, she was back when they first met. His eyes made a quick sweep of her room, taking in the walls and the immaculate designs drawn in what looked like crimson paint, probably took her hours to draw them and make sure they were that neat and cut. His gaze traveled over posters of what looked like famous 'paranormal investigators' and supernatural story writers, blown-up pictures of 'haunted houses' and other creepy things he had no doubt she'd snapped.

Yep, this kid was weird, and still fascinated with the afterlife.

Lydia sighed, relieved that the ghouls had calmed down, and agreed to the compromise. She tried to turn away, to collapse into her bean bag, but something held fast to her wrist. She spun back towards her tormentor, her eyes wide. "Let me go."

"Nah, see, I thought, maybe I would start collecting on our deal." His perverted leer sent waves of terror and nausea over her, and she latched onto her hostage arm with her free hand, trying to yank it away from him.

"No… not now! After you help them!"

"The when was never specified. Five years is a long time without a… uh… _womanly touch_, even in the Neitherworld Babes."

Lydia whimpered, shaking her head. "No, oh god, please don't, not now! How do I know you'll help them after?" She sobbed.

Betel frowned, pausing for a moment before the leer was once again plastered across his face. "You can't, can you?"

"Help!" Betel snarled, because he knew the call wasn't aimed towards her housemates. His skin once again began to burn, the pain so intense he couldn't help but drop her wrist and cradle his own arm against his chest.

"That ain't fair."

Lydia staggered away from him, her hands thrashing through the air beside her as she tried to find support. "L.. life isn't f-f-fair…" She collapsed onto the bean bag, curling up into a little ball as the half-visible wall thickened around her, swirling angrily. Betel snorted, and rummaged around in his coat for a new cigarette. Dark brown eyes peeked out from behind her trembling arms as she watched him light his finger, and then the cancerstick. Geeze, what a show off. "It's bad enough you're here, do you really have to smoke too?" She murmured, knowing he would hear.

The poltergeist just cackled, and dropped onto her bed once more. "Yeah, I really do. Ya know…" He leered over at her. "This bed is awfully lonely… sure ya don't wanna keep me company?"

Lydia shut her eyes, huddling down into the beanbag. "Got to hell Beej."

_Not without you kid. _He thought. Betel watched as her breathing slowed, and her body relaxed. Poor kid must really be exhausted if she could sleep even with him there. He watched her for a while, his smoke slowly burning its way towards his fingers.

_Our Lydia…_

"Not for long. The brat _did_ marry me _before_ you stiffs came along. She's mine."

_No…_

_Ours…_

_Our Lydia…_

_Send him back!_

_He'll hurt Lydia!_

_Lydia is our friend…_

_She helped us…_

_Betelgeuse will hurt her…_

_Send him back!_

"_Geeze _you guys are fuckin' annoying. You really are. What is it with you and this girl anyway? Why, or… how did you stick to this kid?"

The room was silent for a minute, and Betel thought maybe they'd gone back to the attic. But very suddenly, Lydia shifted, rolling from her curled up position on her side, buried in the bean bag, onto her back. The Ouija pointer was suddenly lifted into the air, and carried across the room to the little table. At the same time, a faint Neitherworld wind ruffled the curtains draped around the symbols the girl had painted.

_Lydia understands._

_The others don't like her._

_They didn't like us either._

_Lydia doesn't like them. _

_She tries to help, but no one listens to her._

Betelgeuse sighed, running one grimy hand through his matted hair. "Yeah, she is a bit of a freak. She called you with the Ouija board?"

_No, we called her._

_She wanted to help._

_So she read, and read, and looked on her computer for weeks._

_She painted her walls, giving us a safe place._

_She brought the board._

_She tried to help._

_But it still hurts, it still burns!_

_It's too loud!_

_Partying all the time, teasing us, stealing our things._

_They took our house!_

_They cheated._

_It was all their fault! We know it was! We could see them-_

_We could hear them._

_Punish them._

_Punish them all!_

_Except fo-_

"_I KNOW! _Geeze, I won't touch the girl!" His burning emerald eyes shot to the frail, trembling body now curling back up across the room. The girl sure could pick 'em. First those squares, now these space cadets. He'd know there was something weird about her, even for a 'goth', or whatever people called them. She just oozed some weird aura that apparently acted like some sort of ghostly pheromone.

He'd have to get to the bottom of that. For now though, he could do nothing but cooperate with her, to get her to in turn cooperate with him once this job was over. He would NOT be turned into worm chow again. The poltergeist snapped his fingers, and a blanket appeared out of thin air, fluttering down and wrapping itself around the unconscious girl. There, that should score him a few points. Maybe.

Well, either way, that was all she was getting. That and his restraint. He would lie here on her bed, and let her sleep.

For now.

* * *

**Okay, that whole "I resent that, no you resemble that" thing I actually stole from my mom (she uses it on me all the time). Anyway, there ya go, hope ya enjoyed it.**

**The Sweet Suffering Thanks. I was really worried no one would be interested in a non-romance Beej/Lyds story. Glad you are enjoying it.**


	4. Positively Vomit Inducing

**Whoop-dere-id-iz! Anyway… Here ya go. Hope you enjoyed.**

* * *

Stripes, covering every surface. The walls, the floors. God she hated them. She tried to run, to escape the monster stalking her. Emerald fire crept up the walls, reaching out for her as she ran. And the monster just stalked after her, cackling madly. She felt the ground heave, felt herself be thrown into the air before she crashed back down to Earth.

The monster was over her in a flash, completely covering her. Its hands left no part of her body untouched, and a long, striped tongue snaked out through the rough, dry lips to lap at her throat. Lydia could only scream, could only thrash beneath the filthy, groping hands.

"_Miss me Babes?_" The monster hissed in her ear.

Lydia sobbed, her fists beating against every inch of the beast she could reach, but he just laughed, and covered her mouth with his, thrusting his tongue down her throat. His rotten breath nearly choked her, but all she could do was sob.

"_Lydia-"_

"_No…"_

The monster pulled back, his cruel laughs vibrating through her whole body. One red-clawed hand lifted to her face, dragging his nails down her cheek. The warm, sticky crimson liquid pooled against his hand before flowing down her cheek and neck, even as he lapped it up.

"_Let go! HELP!"_

And then the weight on her chest was lifted as he moved down her body, those horrible claws prying her thighs apart, holding her down as he neared her suddenly exposed core-

"_LYDIA!"_

"_NOOO!"_

Lydia jerked awake, shooting up into a sitting position and smashing her forehead against someone else's. She didn't wait to see whose it was, but fought her way free of the sheet covering her body, and raced towards the bathroom.

Of course, there was nothing left in her stomach, so her roommate could only sit there, rubbing her hand in soothing circles on Lydia's back, trying to calm her with hushed, reassuring words. Lydia was sure someone else came in to check on them once or twice, but through the tears and painful heaves and desperate gasps for air she couldn't be sure.

It took nearly half an hour for her to calm down enough to collapse against the floor, one arm wrapped around her middle, the other hiding her face.

"Geeze Lyds, what happened?"

Lydia's eyes snapped open at the nickname, and she jumped away from the voice before realizing it was just Karen, reaching out to brush back Lydia's dark locks. "Honey, what's wrong?"

Lydia groaned, shaking her head. "I… just… a really bad dream. A really, really bad dream. I'm… I'm all right now."

Karen grimaced, and offered Lydia a cold, wet washcloth, which the goth gratefully slapped against her forehead. "You sure you're gonna be okay kiddo?"

Lydia nodded, but accepted the hand Karen offered her when she tried to get up. Karen left, and Lydia stumbled towards her bed.

She was awake and aware enough though, to strip the mattress of all the dark, now tainted material, and shove off the small pile of pillows before she collapsed on top.

"Rough night Babes?"

Lydia opened her eyes, finding none other than the man of her nightmares crouching beside her bed, leering at her. Had it not been for the poltergeist's quick thinking, the scream that was now being muffled by the metal plate would have brought the whole house running.

Lydia's eyes widened with fear and surprise as she scratched at the metal plate, tears welling in her eyes. She scrambled backwards off the bed, falling to the floor as she pushed herself backwards on her butt until her back hit the wall.

Betel chuckled, standing up to cross the floor and lean down towards her. "Shit kid, you're a jumpy little thing, aren't you?"

Lydia shook her head, throwing her arms up to hide her face as his rancid breath washed over her.

The ghost with the most laughed, and leaned away. "Hah, this is fun. But seriously kid, take a pill: your ghouls still won't let me near you." He snapped his fingers, and the metal plate disappeared.

Lydia sobbed, glaring up at him. "What did you do to me?"

Betel frowned, leaning against her vanity. "Watcha mean? I've been in the attic all night."

Lydia faltered, confused. So… so he hadn't… it really was just a dream? Then why had it felt so real?

"Why'd'ya scratch yourself, anyway?"

Lydia lifted a hand, gingerly touching it to her cheek. The tips of her fingers dragged over three long, deep welts, touching the dried blood Karen had missed while they were in the bathroom. "I… nothing." Lydia shook her head, and pushed herself up so she could wobble back across the floor to her bed. This ghost was going to kill her. Maybe not by his own hands, maybe not even intentionally, but this blind panic she felt, the need to be sick every time she thought about him… Why couldn't he have just disappeared along with her memories? Well… she supposed because he'd never disappeared, only been blocked out. And now, the memories were coming back, sharp, clear, and painful. Like a hundred little needles, stabbing at her temples. "Why do you care?"

Betel snorted, and clasped his hands against his chest, trying, and failing, to pull a sappy lovey-dovey expression over his features. "Oh cuz ya know I love ya Babes, and I just worry so much about you!"

Lydia rolled her eyes, dragging her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. "Why were you in the attic?"

The ghost chuckled. "Cuz you and those stupid floaters of yours wouldn't shut up, all night. And since that party was windin' down, I figured I wouldn't have time to get any…"

Lydia paled, before her expression turned to one of pure rage. "You'll try no such thing you disgusting, perverted bag of shit."

Betel cackled, popping his collar. "Thanks, I try."

"I hate you."

"Yeah, cuz I haven't heard that one before."

Lydia shook her head in disgust, closing her eyes to block the real thing out. She could do nothing with her mind, but it wasn't half as bad as the real stripes. "Did you… learn anything from the students last night?" She asked.

Betel shrugged. "Not much. Hard to really care or pay attention though when they just keep sittin' there, moanin' and groanin' about the same shit. Let's see…." He rummaged around in his coat again, finally finding a lone cigarette. He lit it with his thumb, trying to recall anything the whiny stiffs had moaned at him. "Uh… they were thinkin' of sendin' me away for a while, then I asked them about this-" His arm swept around the room, pointing out the symbols painted on her walls. "Nice doodles by the way. And uh… they said something about… someone not liking them, or you. Someone not listening, someone stealing their house… And I think they think they 'know who it was'." He took a long drag, opening one eye to study her. "Mean anything to you?"

Lydia frowned, lifting one hand to tug on a strand of her hair. "Well… they might be talking about my 'sisters'. I don't get along with many of them, because I got in purely on bribes and connections."

"Then what was with the blond hottie?"

Lydia sighed, but ignored the clear attempt to piss her off. "Karen's not like that. Not all of them are Barbie's bitches."

Betelgeuse laughed, shaking his head. "Gonna hafta remember that one too."

"Anyway, they really hate the other girls, because it's like… every other day they throw another party, and run around the house half-naked- shut up Beetle brain- and thrash around to what they call music and smoke up a storm and will you please put that thing out, or at least open the window?" She finished with an irritated snap.

The poltergeist rolled his eyes, but stuck the smoke between his lips and moved to pull open one of the windows. "Yeah well… that might do it. What about the stealing their house? Any ideas on that?"

Lydia frowned. "Well… I know this house doesn't actually belong to the sorority…."

"Waddaya mean?"

"Our house mother bought it after the fire. But… I don't know what caused the fire, or what happened to the students who lived here before. I mean… well… I think that they're the ghosts, but I can't be sure, because they don't remember, and no one will tell me anything."

"Hmm."

It was Lydia's turn to be confused. She played with the fabric covering her knees, frowning in his direction. "What?"

The poltergeist took another drag of his cig, chewing on his cheek. "I was wondering what was up with these kids. Usually a ghost is sent right to the waiting room after their death, or at least given the Handbook while they wait. Have you seen one of the Books here?"

"No."

"Well… ain't that a little weird?"

"I guess. I… well, I did wonder why Juno let them exist like this."

"She wouldn't. Which means either something really, really bad happened in their deaths, or they somehow, highly impossible but not unheard of, somehow slipped through Juno's hands before her or her lackeys really became aware of them. Hell, their deaths might not even be in the books."

"How could that happen?"

Betel shrugged. "A number of ways. They could have died before their time; they could have been like that witch Babs and her pansy hubby Adam, and not had any idea they died. At least Babs and Adam figured it out: these ghouls could still have no idea what happened to them, which would explain their confusion. And why they're such whiny little bitches."

Lydia snarled, pushing herself up off the bed as the souls around her lashed out towards the offending poltergeist. "Watch it bug breath."

Betel lifted his hands in front of him in surrender, leering at her. "Easy sweetheart. So… how we gonna get rid of these downers?"

The Ouija board rattled on the table, and Lydia tore her angry gaze away from Betel to hurry across the floor and kneel next to the table. The glass eye of the pointer was still poised over the skull craved into the center of the board, but it began to spin, stopping as it pointed towards different spots on the walls.

"No, please, don't kill them. We'll figure this out, just give me time!" The pointer halted, still pointing towards the bedroom door. Betel grunted, hardly interested, and instead pulled a metal nail file from yet another inner pocket. The poltergeist leaned back against the vanity, filing half-heartedly at his claws. The pointer dropped back to the Ouija board soon enough though, and all quieted. "Thanks. Beej?"

He shot her a look. "What?"

"Well… come on."

Betel frowned. "Whaddaya… OH!" The poltergeist's hands flew up, and his face twisted in disgust. "You're fuckin' loony if ya think I'm gettin' near that thing."

Lydia smirked. "Chicken…"

Betel snorted, shrugging his shoulders as he settled again against the vanity, resuming his 'manicure'. "Hardly. Those things ain't all that good for spiritual energy. You might think they help, but all they do is irritate the hell out of anything within hearing distance." He looked up, jabbing the metal file in her direction. "They do more harm to us than good. Just bein' in the same room with one is givin' me an itch." To emphasize his point, he scratched the end of the file against his chin.

Lydia snorted. "Coward. The sooner we figure this out…" She trailed off, shifting uncomfortably, and it was Betelgeuse's turn to laugh.

"Eager Babes?"

She paled, and dropped her eyes to the board. "It's your _job _bug brain."

"Gettin' swallowed into that cursed hunk of wood wasn't in the job de-script honey. I'm here to help with some punk-ass breathers, and send these floaters on their way to dear old June-bug before I take what's rightfully mine."

Lydia shuddered. "And my job is to help them. And if you help me, help them, you get what you want even quicker."

"I'm not getting near that thing, even if you ripped off your clothes and begged me to do you right here, right now."

Lydia groaned, covering her face with both hands. "Please shut up."

"Sure thing Babes."

The goth sighed, and settled more comfortably in front of the table, focusing all of her concentration on the Ouija board. "Okay guys, if you really want out help, you've got to help us. Isn't there anything you remember?"

Betel's feigned interest in his manicure, watching his wifey-poo out of the corner of his sight once the Neitherworld wind kicked up. How was she so… comfortable, doing this? Did she not grasp the fact that these were crazed, violent ghouls that were acting like parasites on her own soul? Probably not: she was so damn comfortable with those nerdy Maitlands that she probably thought she could befriend any specter that crossed her path.

The Ouija board remained silent, but the wind continued to swirl around them. Books began to float off the vanity and the desk, swirling slowly through the air.

_They were going to take our charter…_

_Not enough members…_

_We had to keep our scores high…_

_Or get twenty new pledges by the end of the term…_

_No one wanted to join…_

_The Phi's always tortured us…_

Lydia gasped at this, one hand clenching the front of her shirt. Betel raised a brow, but kept silent.

_It had to be them Lydia!_

_They had too many people for their house!_

_They needed another!_

_Didn't need high test scores-_

_-so many people wanted to join them!_

_Their fault!_

_All their fault!_

"What's their fault?"

_EVERYTHING!_

The wind suddenly kicked up, now positively raging through the little room. Once again, the poltergeist felt himself being crushed under the weight of these being's tormented souls. He groaned, biting down onto his cigarette as he stumbled away from the vanity. "Fuck Lydia, don't get them worked up! You're supposed to calm them down!"

Lydia bit her lip, shooting him a nasty glare before she let her gaze sweep around the room. "Shh, shh, it's okay guys, easy now. Please, isn't there anything else you remember?"

_**NO!!**_

Lydia cringed, flinging herself away from the round table as flames suddenly spat to life. The wind tore through the room, ripping pictures from the walls, throwing books and clothes through the air. Lydia cowered at the foot of her bed, watching in horror as the spirits tore her room to bits. "HEY! Stop! Please stop it! Listen to me: everything will be okay, just ca-AHH!" The bedframe behind her suddenly burst into flames, licking up against Lydia's skin.

And then the whole room was hell on Earth, and everything was painted by flames, and she was sure someone was screaming, and behind those screams she heard furious curses, and suddenly something heavy slammed into her side and forced her to the ground and she was screaming and kicking and…

Everything stopped. The flames flickered and died, and the wind disappeared.

"And now you see why buying a piece of enchanted wood is hardly a smart idea." Came a harsh voice from above her.

Lydia rolled onto her side, staring up in horror at the black-and-suit as the wearer snarled down at her. Her senses flooded back to her, and brought her fists up to smack against his chest. "Get off!"

Betel growled, and grabbed both her wrists, pinning them on the ground beside her head. "Hit me one more time kid and I swear you won't see straight for a month. I just save your stupid ass, you ungrateful brat." He yanked his hands away from her, and floated up into a standing position, brushing off his suit. "I _coulda _let ya burn to a crisp, or get yourself brained, ya know?"

Lydia sat up, pushing herself across the floor and away from him, staring around. Then she saw she was by the door, and her gaze rolled over the spot on the floor by the table.

She could only gasp.

Betel snorted, now examining his ruined cigarette. "Uh, yeah. You're welcome."

Where she'd been sitting was a ring of charred carpet and furniture. The end of her bed was almost totally obliterated, and the table was beginning to crumble. The carpet was blackened and the crumbly plastic installation that was installed beneath was melting away to nothing.

And the Ouija board had been tossed across the room, and was now jutting out of the wall above Lydia's bed. If Betelgeuse hadn't moved her… Lydia's hand covered her throat as she swallowed, horrified.

_Lydia…_

_So sorry…_

_Didn't mean to scare her…_

_Lydia…_

The goth clapped a hand to her forehead, twisting the other in her hair. They'd never been violent with her… at least, not like this, even in the beginning. What had she done, to piss them off so badly? She felt hot tears prick at the corners of her eyes.

Betelgeuse watched her from the corner of his eye, wondering if she was going to pass out or throw up or something. But she just sat there, her legs sticking out at odd, painful-looking angles, her soft, buttery little hands covering her face. She was like a statue, frozen against the wall.

Good, maybe the brat needed a good dose of fear.

_Lydia…_

_So sorry…_

Betel snarled, staring around the room. "Beat it, ya little shits." Surprisingly, the specters obeyed him, and the swirling shield around the goth disappeared, probably back up to the attic. He shook his head, before rounding on the girl. "Hey, kid." No response. He sighed, and kneeled down in front of her, waving his hand in front of the wide, glassy eyes. "Oi, kid! Can you hear me?" Still no response. Was she even breathing? Well, easy way to find out.

He leaned even closer, bracing himself by pressing one hand to the wall beside her head, and leaned right into her personal space.

And exhaled deeply, letting his rancid breath wash over her.

Lydia gagged, dropping both hands to cover her mouth and nose. "UGH! BETELGEUSE!"

Betel smirked, pushing himself back up into a standing position. "Watch the b-word Lyds."

Lydia groaned, pulling her knees up to her chest. "Why… why did they freak like that?"

Betel shrugged, tossing his ruined cig into her trashcan. "Memories can be painful Babes. And ghosts don't feel things the way you breathers do."

Lydia looked up, resting her hands on her knees. "What do you mean?"

The poltergeist sighed, pulling out the metal nail file once more, clearly bored with the conversation and the need to have to keep explaining things to her. "Because we ain't got livin' bodies anymore. Meaning we ain't got beatin' hearts. And our brains don't function the same way after we die. When we feel strong emotions, any emotion at all, it has to escape us somehow. Ever been around a really happy ghost, and all of a sudden somethin' weird happens?"

Lydia hesitated, playing with the silk over her left knee. "Well… sometimes with the Maitlands. And once, when everyone was partying they got too out of hand and the cops came, all of a sudden it was very clear outside, and you could see like, hundreds of stars."

Betelgeuse rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, that sort of stuff happens when they're pissed too, except, obviously bad shit happens when their pissed. Like a stupid chick, in way over her head, almost spontaneously bursting into flames." He ignored the filthy look the goth shot him, holding his hand out to examine his handiwork. "Oftentimes the emotions have to be pure and overpowering for mortals to witness the effect. But, referring again to the stupid chick in over her head, items of highly concentrated bad ju-ju, like those stupid boards, can intensify the soul's energy, and therefore their emotions and reactions. So really…" He paused, shooting her a nasty grin. "This, is really all your fault."

Lydia sighed. She thought the stupid thing was helping them. "So then why do they usually only use the board to communicate, instead of talking?"

"This may be news to you kid, but every spirit is different. And it actually takes a fair chunk of energy to communicate, especially in the state these guys are in. You have to concentrate, but if you're all confused and disoriented, and have no idea what the hell is going on, things get difficult. Those boards give the violent spirits more power. But… if we're around them too long… well." He paused again, glaring at the board that still stuck out of the wall about a foot above her headboard. "Where do you think they get their power?" Lydia gasped, scrambling up and shoving him out of the way. "Hey!" The girl crawled onto the bed, wrapping both hands around the board and giving it a powerful tug. "What are you doing?"

"Getting rid of this thing. If it's hurting them…"

Betelgeuse rolled his eyes, popping out and back into existence right next to her. His red claws wrapped around the waistband of her pajama bottoms, and yanked her backwards. Lydia fell to the mattress with a yelp, glaring up at him. "What-"

"You idiot, they latched onto your soul through the thing. You can't get rid of it until they're gone." He snapped his fingers, and Lydia felt the cold, biting wind of the Neitherworld kick up around them. She closed her eyes, waiting until the air settled to look around.

The bed, the table, the carpet: everything was in the exact same, almost perfect condition it had been before the ghost's tantrum. She turned, looking up to the hole in the wall, only to find it plastered over and re-painted, as though the hole had never been.

And there, lying oh so innocently on the table was the cursed hunk of wood.

"There, now none shall be the wiser."

Lydia fixed the filthy ghost beside her with an odd stare. "Erm… thanks Beej…"

"Whatever. Can't have you carted off for arson if I'm gonna get anythin' outta this deal…"

"Shut up."

"Sure thing Babes. Hey uh… don't you have classes?"

Lydia frowned, confused. "Not till two…"

"You do know it's like… almost one right?"

"_**WHAT?!**_"

Betel cackled, watching her sprint towards the bathroom. Inspired, he shoved the file back into his pocket, and followed after her, his mouth arranged in a perverted leer. "Need help scrubbin' your back Babes?"

The door slammed in his face, even though Lydia knew that wouldn't stop him. "Keep it in your pants bug brains, and out of my bathroom."

"Aww, come on. Don't married couples _share _bathrooms?"

He could almost feel the girl pale on the other side of the door. "Stay out Betelgeuse, please?"

He chuckled. "Fine, but you owe me kid."

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? Did you hate it?**

**Please talk to me, for I own nothing, nothing at all, even my living space, for I live with my gigantic family still. Your reviews are the only things I have to look forward to.**

**-is pathetic-**

**So um… I went to check my story stats, right?**

**And… next to "Why Can't My Life Ever Be Simple?"….. it said I had one C2s. Those are the communities, right? So what does that mean? That someone invited me to a community? Or they just… stole my story and put it in some community?**

**-is confused-**

**So… review, pwitty pwease?**


	5. Gel Make You Look Dumb

**I'm staring to feel a little lonely.... **

**Does no one have anything to say? Even answer my question about what the community thing is all about?**

* * *

Cursing everything between hell and heaven, Earth and Saturn, and wherever the damn Neitherworld was, Lydia rushed through her routine, one eye always on the clock.

She wrapped her ragged old blue bathrobe around her body before opening the door to her bedroom. Lydia ignored the disgusting poltergeist, currently floating on his back and… Ugh… was he picking his nose?! No- Lydia shook her head, trying to dispel the image, and crossed to her closet, yanking down the first things her hands touched and rushing back into the bathroom to dress.

Betelgeuse watched her go, craning his neck backwards to try and peek under the edge of the robe as it hung off her frame. His eyes grazed over her perfect, ivory legs, and as she rushed into the bathroom once more, the edge of the robe shifted just enough for him to catch the firm bottom curve of her butt.

He shuddered, images of what he would do the second they got rid of the students' souls played like an old movie through his mind, and he felt the front of his pants become too tight.

Shoot.

He was just about to call to his dear wife, to tell her he'd be gone a few hours, when a fiery sensation roared up his spine, and the soundless call from the Neitherworld pulled him between dimensions.

* * *

"Betelgeuse you bastard!"

Said bastard grunted as he fell into the dusty chair opposite his old boss. "Ahh, Juno, baby! Boy I've missed the painful grating sound of your voice. How ya been hag?"

"Swamped with paperwork from your idiotic little stunt five years ago. Then I find that, not only did you somehow escape the Waiting Room, but you contacted Lydia Deetz again?! Do you have any idea the sort of shit you cause me?"

Betel sighed, kicking up his feet on her desk as he crossed one arm behind his head, while the hand attached to the other dug into his ear. "What would you do if I told you I really don't care?"

"Send you to Saturn for another decade."

"Oh, well then. I'm real sorry sweetheart. Wanna kiss and make up?"

Juno's lips pulled back in a snarl as she reached over the rickety desk to shove his feet off. "Shut up Geuse. What the hell were you thinking, tricking her into summoning you again?"

"WHOA!" Betelgeuse shot up, leaning across the desk with a furious expression to match hers. "I didn't trick her, you stupid hag. She offered the deal this ti-"

"Why would she summon you?" She stood, shoving him hard in the chest to make him sit back down. When he only sat and stared, his jaw slack, her glare intensified. "What?"

"She didn't summon me stupid, those students did."

It was Juno who was confused now. Betelgeuse's face however, split into a wide grin, and he doubled over, holding his sides as he cackled. "What do you mean students?" She demanded.

Betel laughed even harder, wiping an imaginary tear from his cheek. "Shit June bug, ya losin' your touch in your old age? Hell, I was wonderin' why you were lettin'em just terrorize the breathers." He stood, straightening out his suit. "Some group of college geeks died in Lyds's sorority house, now they latched onto the chick and are tryin' ta kill the other girls."

"But…"

"But they aren't on your books. Tsk tsk: Gettin' sloppy Juney."

Juno collapsed back in her chair, a disgusted expression replacing the confused one. She pulled a fresh smoke from her breast pocket, lighting it with an actual lighter. "How many?"

Betel snorted, lounging back in the chair. "Huh… I dunno, like… maybe a dozen? Hard ta tell cuz they won't shut up and stand still. And it's like they ain't got any bodies: Even I can't see'em. Course now they sorta built a wall out of themselves around the girl… Gotta thing for my Lyds, it's really weird."

"A wall?"

Betel shrugged. "They seem to uh… regret summoning me, now that they found out about mine and Lyds's deal. They're leechin' off her through a fuckin' Ouija board, and won't let me anywhere near her."

Juno nearly dropped her cigarette. "That girl brought an _Ouija board _into a house full of pissed spirits?"

Betel cackled. "Yep. Toldja, the kid's weird. She painted all these Sanctuary symbols up on her walls, and I gotta tell you, the place is like… fantastic. Better than _your _room even, I bet."

"Betelgeuse!"

He held up his hands in defeat. "Anyway, she said if I helped the ghouls, without killin' the other people in the house, she wouldn't fight our… union once we got the floaters to move on. Wouldn't wanna force her to make good on her deal or anything, so I took it."

Juno snorted in disgust. "You were going to force her into it five years ago, when she was still a _child."_

"Like I was gonna do anything, I thought… 'Hey! Here's this naïve little idiot who can give me a free ticket outta this shitty afterlife!' How was I supposed to know she was gonna turn into such a little vixen somewhere down the road though?"

Juno covered her ears. "I don't want to hear this, please."

"Sure."

"You're still going to exact some sort of sick revenge on her though." It wasn't a question, but Betelgeuse laughed and answered all the same.

"Course I am. And after I finish with Lydia, I'm goin' after that twat Barbara."

"Betel…"

"What?"

Juno sighed, rubbing her temples. "You're a twisted fuck, you know that?"

"Yeah, I hear that a lot."

"Don't you think you deserved what you got?"

Betelgeuse spat on the floor, snarling at the woman. "No, I don't. The deal was that the kid would marry me if I saved her stupid little pals. And I did. What did I get in return? The little witch didn't hold up her end, cuz she realized what she'd done, and panicked. I got eaten by a Sandworm, got thrown into the waiting room with a ridiculous number that took you years to call, had my head shrunk by some stupid shaman, got slapped around and stabbed with a plastic sword by some nerd. I think what I deserve is a little revenge."

"She was a _little girl!"_

Betel snorted again. "So? In my time, guys my age were takin' wives way younger than her all the time, and _I_ wasn't plannin' on boinkin' her."

"Yes well, times change Geuse. The girl was desperate, and you took advantage of that fact. Did you stop once to think how terrified she was?"

Betel threw his hands in the air, letting out a strangled yell. "FER CHRIST'S SAKE WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I FUCKIN' CARE ABOUT THIS STUFF?!?!"

"BECAUSE YOU SHOULD!"

Betelgeuse simply grunted in response, resuming his ear picking. "Whatever."

"Tell me why I shouldn't put in a request for your permanent banishment to Saturn!"

Betelgeuse leered at her. "Because she offered the deal of her own free will, and she owes me for breakin' our last one."

Juno could only look at him with an expression of pure hate as she mulled this over. Finally, just as Betelgeuse was thinking about getting up and leaving, she spoke. "You do know I'm going to fight this, yes? I'm going to try and protect that poor girl from you."

Betelgeuse shrugged. "Course you will June love. But whatever ya do it ain't gonna work. I'm gettin' mine this time. On a related note, whatcha gonna do about those floaters?"

Juno faltered, and finally sighed. "I have no choice but to see if I can help. Spirits with those levels of anger and violence in them, especially when leeching off a soul through one of those boards can't be allowed to exist under the radar. I'll look into it, and contact you if we find anything."

Betelgeuse grinned, and hauled himself out of the chair. "Good to know. Well it's been swell sweetheart, but my Babes is probably gettin' worried I been gone so long."

"Wait… Betelgeuse…"

The poltergeist sighed, turning once more to face her. "_What?!"_

"She's willingly giving her life and freedom to you. Just think about that."

Betelgeuse snorted, but lifted his hand in a sort of goodbye as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Lydia peeked out around the bathroom door, checking for her dear husband. Of course, he could be lurking invisible somewhere, but for now, it looked as though the coast was clear. She'd pulled on a pair of dark, figure-hugging jeans she'd artfully ripped up (really, why were torn, faded jeans more expensive then whole jeans?) and a purple-and-white striped shirt. She wished that her hands had grabbed something else, something without stripes, but she really did like this shirt. Her hair was pulled up in a fresh bun, and her face was covered in just the barest amount of makeup, just enough to cover the dark bruises under her eyes from the sleepless night, and the scratch marks from her own nails and Betelgeuse's claws. She'd even thrown a silver chain around her neck. A silver bat with ruby eyes dangled off a center link. It was a Christmas gift from her father, and one of her favorite pieces.

Grabbing her back pack and hoodie from the corner of her room, she made sure she had the right books before racing from her sanctuary-turned hell.

She only just made it in time for the last shuttle that would get her there before her first class with enough time to cross the campus. Then it was a mad dash to building nine.

She was glad her favorite seat was still empty; she snuck down the aisle to the front row, and slid into the aisle seat. Call her a nerd, or a teacher's pet. She called it being smart: how could sitting way in the back be a good idea when you missed every other word of the teacher's lecture?

"Good morning class. Notes out, mouths shut. Now, picking up from where we left off last Wednesday…"

Lydia pulled the notebook from her bag, and her hand flew across the paper. She caught every word with her pencil, though it was all in shorthand. Once she got back to her room, she would re-write everything, to further imprint it in her mind.

It was in the middle of today's lecture that the most annoying, and most dreaded sound she'd ever heard rang in her ears.

"Hiya Babes! Miss me?!"

Lydia yelped, nearly falling out of her seat as she jumped away from the stench of the ghost.

"… Miss Deetz? Do you have something to share?"

Lydia swallowed, glancing from Betelgeuse to the teacher. After a moment, she realized the poltergeist must be invisible, and shook her head. "Um… no… I… um… spider just… bit me, sorry."

Professor Klein just offered her a stern nod. "Understood Miss Deetz. May I return to the lecture now?"

Lydia blushed. "Yes sir, sorry sir."

Betel cackled, shoving her books aside so he could sit on the table top. "What a geezer. C'mon Babes, why ya listenin' ta this windbag? Let's go… what?" He looked down as Lydia jabbed him with the end of her pencil, taking advantage of the pause in the lecture while Prof. Klein gathered the note cards for the second half of his speech. Betelgeuse leaned over to watch her scribble something on a clean piece of paper.

_Please Behave_

Betel cackled. "Yeah, right kid. When's this class over?"

_Five. Where have you been?_

"Aww, were you worried about me Babes? Hah, Juno called me to the Other Side to bitch at me for a while about this and that."

_Did you find-_

He was shaking his head before she was done, knowing what she was asking. "No, she didn't know anything about the ghouls. They weren't even in her books, just like we thought."

Lydia flipped her notes back over as the Professor Snore-Bore began his speech again, reaching down into her bag at the same time. Betel watched, curious as she pulled out a tape recorder, and set it on the table so that it was pointing towards the professor. Then, between the professor's transitions, she scrawled out one last note. _Please just behave till class is over. I'll make it up to you._

Betelgeuse was floored. He managed to leer down at her though. "All night long? OUCH!" she'd flipped over her pencil and stabbed him in the knee. "All right all right! I'll behave. You owe me though. Again."

_I'm not having sex with you._

_Yeah, we'll see._ He thought.

* * *

He thought that stupid windbag would never shut up. He spent the rest of the class floating around, scratching out sentences on people's notes, stealing pencils and erasers, and flicking boogers at unsuspecting victims as they fell asleep to the professor drone. He didn't do anything major, and made sure to float around Lydia once in a while, so she wouldn't get all panicky and bitchy.

Finally, _FINALLY _the old man packed up his stuff and dismissed the class, and Lydia hurried from the class. He was surprised as she ducked into an empty classroom, locking the door behind her.

"Oooh, kinky Babes. Didn't figure you for the teacher-student fantasy type."

Lydia groaned, resisting the urge to throw up. "Shut up Betelgeuse."

"Quit it with the B-word!"

Lydia collapsed into the nearest chair, dropping her head into her hands. "Why couldn't you just stay on the Other Side? Why did you have to come to my class?"

Betel sighed, and sauntered over to her, draping a filthy arm across her shoulders and pulling a puppy-dog pout onto his face. "Cuz I just missed ya so darn much honey, I just couldn't stay away!"

Lydia tried to shrug his arm off, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Get off me…"

"Uh-uh. Not this time. You said you'd make it up to me, how ya gonna do that?"

Lydia shuddered, feeling dizzy. "I… Please. Can't you just wait until after we help the students? I did swear."

Betel laughed, and leaned closer, sliding his free hand up her thigh. "So then how ya gonna repay me?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a strange gurgling sound. The poltergeist watched, shocked as she slipped sideways off the chair. Betel caught her, wrapping his arms around her and dragging the frail little body out of the chair to lay her out on the floor. He lifted a grimy hand, and pat it against her cheek. "What the hell kid? OI! C'mon, get over yourself and open your eyes! Lydia!"

The dark brown eyes fluttered open, and she lifted an arm to block his hand. "Sorry…" She latched onto his arm for support as she pushed herself up, and he helped her back into the chair.

"Geeze kid, what the hell was that?"

Lydia fixed him with an irritated glare as she rubbed her temples. "Sorry if you make me so sick I could die. Oh, and the fact that I haven't eaten since yesterday, and threw it all up last night. Then, of course, I hardly got any sleep, and now, on top of having to deal with violent, restless spirits who don't know they're dead, I have to put up with _you_. I'm so fucking sorry Betelgeuse, I really am."

The ghost smirked, pinching her cheek and giving it a little shake. "No prob sweetheart. But you never answered my first question. Sorta tired of gettin' cheated by you, ya know?"

Lydia shoved his hand off her face in disgust. "I… I don't know. What _else _do you want?"

"Like… really? Nothin'."

Lydia sighed, leaning away from him. "Please… can't you just think about it?" It was that moment that her stomach decided to protest its emptiness. Loudly. Lydia blushed, turning her face away from the cackling ghost as her gut rumbled again. "I'd like to have something in my stomach before I really start passing out."

Betel cackled, patting her thigh. "Fine kid." Just to mess with her, he leaned in and planted a wet, slobbery kiss on her cheek. She closed her eyes in horror, leaning away even as he stood and moved to throw open the door. "After you Babes?"

Lydia stood, skirting around him and out of the classroom.

She decided against going out, or going home, wanting to put off her suffering as long as she could. She tried to block the terrifying imaginings of what he was planning to do to her, but with the… _thing _floating beside her it was hard.

Much like this morning, she simply breezed through the cafeteria, stopping at the first stand and ordering the first thing off the menu that she saw. Luckily, it was some sort of noodle thing.

Noodles were good. Oh, and the chicken… protein was good. She grabbed a Sprite, and hurried across the cafeteria to an empty table.

"Geeze Lyds, don't you have like… any friends that are actually alive?"

Lydia's entire body went rigid, and she slammed her tray down against the table top. "No. Not really. Thanks a lot Beej." She hissed.

Betel chuckled, dropping into the seat beside her and spearing a piece of chicken on the claw of his pinky. He shoved the warm meat into his mouth, savoring the taste.

Neitherworld food could never compare. True, food wasn't needed by ghosts. It was more a thing of habit and want.

Lydia sighed in irritation, but cut a piece of chicken in half with her fork, and scooped it up with some of the noodles. The pair sat in silence, Betelgeuse wondering what he could do to cause some chaos, staring boredly around the room, Lydia poking at her food and occasionally taking a bite.

"Hey Lyd-"

"Hey Lyds!"

Betelgeuse spun in the chair just in time to see some pretty-boy and his cronies crossing the aged tile, heading straight for his and Lydia's table. Beside him, Lydia groaned, covering her face with her free hand as Betelgeuse floated out of the chair, just as Mr. Pretty Boy slid into it. The ghost watched, his lips pulled back over his snaggled teeth as the guy threw an arm around Lydia.

"Matthews."

Pretty Boy laughed, and his cronies joined in. "C'mon Lyds, I told ya to call me John."

"Thanks, Matthews. I only call friends by their first names."

John grinned, scooting closer. Betel watched, outraged as the boy's hand snuck towards Lydia's breast. "You could always call me 'daddy'."

That about did it. Betelgeuse snarled, rolling up his sleeves as he prepared to juice the hell out of this kid, when Lydia's voice cut across him. "No." The poltergeist stopped, looking down at the goth as she stared straight back at him. The 'no' was firm, leaving no room for argument.

Fine then. Geeze, try and do something nice for a girl….

Lydia shrugged the intruder's arm off her shoulder again, scooping another forkful of noodles. "I'm not interested in becoming another one of your mindless, giggling little concubines Matthews. So piss off."

"Awww… c'mon Lyds…"

"Another thing; don't call me that. You have no right to call me anything other than Lydia, or Deetz. Or preferably neither. You could just go away and never speak to me again."

"Why're you such a stuck-up bitch? It's not like anyone else is ever gonna ask you out-" There was a roar of laughter behind him from, and pretty boy smirked. "In case you haven't noticed, Miss witch, you really aren't all that… desirable."

"Why, because I have a mind of my own, a personality, and won't open my thighs for any old douchebag with overly-gelled hair?"

This caught a few chuckles, but they were forced, along with the smiles. "Yeah, kinda. 'Sides… you know, you gotta stop sending these mixed signals. I mean… what girl dresses like _this-_" The arm around her shoulders suddenly moved to brush over her breast, while the other stroke her thigh, "-and isn't hiding a hot little slut beneath?"

Betel could tell that was the last straw, and watched with delight as Lydia's hand blurred, and a satisfying _SMACK_ echoed around the cafeteria. "Go to hell Matthews." She shoved out of her chair, leaving behind her tray and making a run for it, but a wide, probably manicured hand wrapped around her upper arm, jerking her back.

Betel snarled, leaping forward, but Lydia shot him another look as she opened her mouth to scream. "Oww! Help! Stop- please get off! Help!"

John growled, lifting a hand to cover her mouth, but was stopped by a hand patting his shoulder. "There a problem here kids?"

Lydia whimpered, biting her lip and arranging her expression into terrified innocence. "Please, officer, I asked him to go away, but he and his friends wouldn't listen, then he... he…"She blushed, rather convincingly, and real (fake) tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. "He… kept grabbing me sir, and so I smacked him, and tried to run…"

"Officer that's a bunch of bullshi-"

"Hands off the girl kid."

"Officer!"

"NOW kid!"

Lydia made her escape, wrenching her arm from her attacker's grasp and breaking into a wild sprint towards the exit.

Betelgeuse followed after her, floating backwards as he pointed and laughed at Matthews, now being thrown up against a table and handcuffed for screaming profanities at the campus cop. "That was _great _Babes! Ooh man, are you-… Lyds?" He turned in midair just as made it outside, and increased her speed. "Lyds!" He tried to catch her arm, to make her stop before she tripped and fell flat on her face, or flew off the stairs. But, just like with Matthews, she yanked her arm away, ignoring him as she ran. "Lydia!" He caught both of her arms, and spun her around to face him. His breath caught in surprise as he saw the tears he thought had been fake were now pouring down her cheeks.

The next thing he knew, the girl threw herself at him, her face buried in his chest, and her hands fisting around the lapels of his jacket.

Betelgeuse stumbled back, his own hands flying up to wrap around her wrists. "Uh… Lydia…"

She bit her bottom lip, trying to stop the tears and the sobs threatening to shake her body. She wished she was home, with Barbara and Adam, and her dad and Delia, instead of this stipe-wearing, grime-covered monster who was only using her for his own selfish desires. She clung onto him nonetheless, and tried to pretend he didn't disgust her, and wasn't the object of her worst nightmares. "Hah… n-n-now you know why I h-hate the living…"

* * *

**So this part is actually a bit of a tribute to a friend of mine, who hates stupid-yet-cocky-pretty-boys-who care-more-about-their-perfectly-gelled-hair-than-their-own-lives even more than I do. He (unknowingly) inspired the words used for this conversation, on both sides, causing me to scrap my original conversation for them, and write this one.**


	6. Hate You Always

**Glad you guys have been enjoying it so far. I feel reassured now, and will quit pestering you. I'd still like to hear from you, because I'm an incredibly paranoid and insecure little thing, but I shall cease with the pestering.**

* * *

It didn't take as long as Betelgeuse thought it would for her to release him, but a lot longer than he hoped. Really, it only took a minute or two, but even a second around a crying woman was too much for him. Thankfully, she hadn't been one of those bawling, whiney women who whined about their shitty lives through the tears, and became completely irrational. He'd probably end up slapping her if she became that hysterical, and he really didn't want to piss her off when she was like this, and risk getting sent back to the Neitherworld. Or slapped.

But Lydia was silent, save the occasional sniffle, and simply stood there against him while his hands were wrapped around his wrists, as the ghost was unsure of what else to do.

When the tears stopped, she stepped away from him, still silent as she turned towards the bus stop. As they neared the little glass roof on stilts, she glanced sideways at him. "Sorry…"

"Don't worry about it." He mumbled back.

They waited in silence as the bus rounded the corner, and filed onto the bus after the other late-nighters, wrinkling their noses against the smell of urine and B.O.

Betel stood, leaning against one of the metal poles attached to the dividers between the seats as she sat in the last empty seat, staring at her knees. The ghost lifted his hand, digging his pinky unto his ear as the bus roared down the highway, and in no time at all, they were once again free of the stale reek, and making their way home.

"You sure you want to go back?"

Lydia glanced sideways at him, toying with the zipper on her hoodie. "What do you mean?"

"You really wanna deal with your skank roommates and those loony floaters?"

Lydia paused, chewing her lip, but nodded. "Why do you care anyway?"

Betel snorted, shrugging his shoulders. "Ya know, I'm tryin' ta be civil."

"Exactly, which is cause for me to be suspicious." But one corner of her lips quirked up in a half-hearted smirk.

Betel rolled his eyes, elbowing her as they neared the house.

They slipped inside, thankfully avoiding her housemates for the most part before they made it to the dark little bedroom. The second the door closed, that eerie Neitherworld wind breezed through the air, brushing over Lydia.

_Lydia was crying…_

_Lydia…_

_So sorry Lydia…_

The goth smiled, shrugging her shoulders. "Nah, don't worry guys, I'm all right. Uhm… would you mind…" She swallowed, hugging herself tightly and dropping her eyes to the floor. "Would you mind… cooling it for tonight? I um… I'm really tired, I just need to sleep."

_Let Lydia rest…_

_So sorry…_

_Lydia needs sleep…_

Betel rolled his eyes, but waited until he was sure the spirits had gone, before rounding on the goth. "Why'd you blow off the stiffs?"

Lydia sighed, rubbing her eyes. "Because I don't think I can handle trying to deal with them right now. GODS I _hate _that John Matthews!" She suddenly raged, smashing her fist against the wall. She threw herself across her room onto her mattress.

Betel cocked a brow. "Why? Cuz he's a prick who doesn't know when to shut up?"

Lydia sighed, rolling onto her back and glaring at the ceiling. "Well there's that, but I just do. He's a sick… chauvinistic bastard who thinks that I'll take off my pants for him just because he's rich, athletic, and thinks he's the hot shit, and I have little to no social life."

Betel flopped onto the bed next to her, grinning as she cringed away from him. "You really could use a good screw kid."

"Piss off bug breath."

"Hey, guess what?"

Lydia hesitated, frowning up at him. "…What?"

"I figured out what to get you for Christmas."

"… What?"

"A shiny new stick to replace that old one in your ass." _SMACK! "OUCH!"_

"I hate you!" Lydia drew her fist back, thrusting it into his ribs once more before she rolled off the bed and lunged for the bathroom door, furious tears rolling down her cheeks.

The poltergeist was too quick though, and had her pinned back against the bare mattress before she could even touch the door knob. "I'm getting really freakin' tired of you hittin' me Lyds."

Lydia thrashed beneath him, curling her hands into fists to beat against his chest. "GE-MMMFFF!"

Betel snarled, grabbing both of her wrists with one of his hands and trapping them against the mattress above her head, using his other hand to cover her mouth. "_Shut UP! _Geeze! HOLD STILL DAMMIT!" The girl froze beneath him, her dark chocolate eyes meeting his burning emerald ones. The poltergeist sighed, and leaned in closer with a cruel leer on his face. "There, better?"

Lydia glared at him, shaking her head.

Betel sighed. "If I at least let you up, are you going to scream and hit me again?"

Lydia hesitated, as though she was thinking hard about it. Finally, she shook her head.

"Good." He rolled off her, snorting as she jumped up and to the very farthest end of the mattress.

"You're a real ass, you know that?"

Betel chuckled, letting himself float into the air and onto his back. "Thanks. It's nice ta know that other people are still aware of that fact."

The room was silent for a while, Lydia hiding her face in her knees, silently cursing the poltergeist, and Betelgeuse wondering if there had ever been an earwax sculptor on either side of life. Finally, and to Betelgeuse's surprise, Lydia broke the silence first. "What do you want?" Her voice was quiet, but he could taste every emotion that escaped with the words: anger, disgust, resignation, and above all else, fear.

"Wadaya mean?"

Lydia huffed out an irritated breath, turning her suddenly scarlet face away from him. "You know what I mean. I told you I would… I would make this morning up to you."

Betelgeuse leered at her, floating closer to the mattress. "What're you offerin'?"

Lydia paled, leaning away from him as he entered the extreme of her personal space. "I… I'd prefer… waiting… for… for _that _until we don't have… eavesdroppers. Please?"

The ghost cackled. "Well we uh… could always take this ta _my side…_"

Lydia shuddered, closing her eyes and burying her face in her knees. She _really _didn't want this… "Isn't there _anything _else?"

The poltergeist growled, finding he was becoming increasingly pissed at her. "Five years is a long time Babes, even in the Neitherworld. And sorry, but that Matthews kid is right on one point: you're a little cocktease."

Lydia gagged, scrambling out from beneath him. "What about… what about… alcohol?"

That nearly did the trick. Betelgeuse was still floating lazily across the mattress to her, but now the leer was replaced with a strange, confused look. "Whadaya mean? You're too young to buy it… right?"

"Yes, but… My father isn't."

"Chuckie?"

Lydia sighed. "I wanted to go home this coming weekend, since we actually have four days off. I haven't seen my family since the beginning of _last _term."

Betel cackled. "Gonna take your hubby home to bond with the 'rents?"

Lydia shook her head. "No, but I'm sure my father won't mind parting with a bottle of his good whiskey, if only to ease some of his 'little girl's' crippling stress…"

Betelgeuse pondered this, sitting back on his butt in some invisible chair, and cupping his chin as he thought. Well………..

You couldn't really get a good buzz from Neitherworld stuff… no one could ever get it to taste right…

_Booze or sex, booze or sex? Sex or booze…._

"Fine, I'll take the booze, for now."

Lydia let out a sigh of relief, and brushed past him to collapse back onto her bed. "Tha-"

"But I'm coming with you."

"WHAT? NO! No, no! No way in _hell _Betelgeuse!"

Betel snarled, pointing a threatening finger at her. "Cool it with the B-word Babes. And if you're going anywhere, I'm coming with you. I don't wanna be in the middle of somethin' and suddenly find myself in another worm's digestive tract, because you went a blabbed to that bitch Babs. Of course, I _could_ behave, ya know? Keep hidden for the trip? Of course… only if…"

Lydia felt sick. "Only if what?"

"If I got a little somethin' now…"

"… Like… like what? Exactly?"

"Maybe a preview?"

Lydia groaned, disgusted and sick, and felt a now-familiar rush of dizziness and light-headedness. "_What_?"

The ghost leaned back, still floating three feet off the ground, and kicked his boots up on her mattress, crossing his arms behind head. His leer was positively diabolical, and it made Lydia want to throw up, scream, and faint all at the same time. "You could start with losing that shirt. Nice choice by the way, stripes look good on you."

Lydia whimpered, throwing him a hateful glare as she gripped the hem of her shirt yanking it up to her navel. Her hands froze though, and yanked the material down as a slow red flush bloomed over her face and neck.

The perverted monster before her grinned, staring pointedly at her chest. "That's a little less than I had in mind."

"I know!" She hissed. Her furious blush only deepened as she made to pull her shirt up again. "I… panicked."

"Why?"

Lydia sighed, and he had to admit she was even hotter when she was all flushed and frustrated like this. "Maybe because I'm about to take my shirt off for a guy I truly detest, something I swore I would never do."

"Whoa… whoa wait a minute-" Lydia cringed, thinking he was pissed, but he just sat up, staring at her with a slack-jaw and the most incredulous expression she'd ever seen. "Lyds are you… a _virgin?"_

The blush turned a deep, fiery scarlet and the corners of her lips pulled back in a snarl. "Yeah, I am. Bet you love that, don't you?"

Betel smirked. "Yeah, I do. Oh boy Babes, I gotta tell ya I'm touched: you savin' yourself for our marriage bed and all. Guess there _is _still hope for the coming generations of the fairer sex. Now off with the top."

Lydia groaned, shutting her eyes tightly as she lifted her shirt, and pulled it over her head. The material was discarded onto the mattress beside her as she resisted the urge to cover herself with her arms. She simply sat there, waiting for him to say or do anything.

What he did nearly made her attack him. The low, quiet, admiring whistle grated across her nerves in a way she hadn't thought possible. Letting her fury fuel her bravery, her eyes snapped open and she turned her head to glare at him, seeing the stupid, goofy leer she hated so much pasted to his face. "What?"

The ghost cackled, and leaned forward again, his eyes raking over her body. "Just imagining how that Pretty-Boy would shit himself if he ever got to see you… Also wondering why you're such a low-self-esteem issue…."

She reached out to sock his kneecap. "I do not have self-esteem issues."

"Oh yes you do." Betel leaned back, still tracing every curve of her from where her jeans hugged her hips, up over her breasts and back down over her shoulders, memorizing the path for later. "You may not realize it, but you do. All that death shit when you were a kid? Wantin' ta come to the Other Side 'cuz you're so damn miserable with your life? I woulda thought those parents of yours woulda sent ya to a shrink. And now? You're still all obsessed with death and all this dark, morbid shit and your only friends are a pair of boring stiffs, and a couple of violent spazzoids. Trust me kid, you're seriously whacked. Now what about the pants? Those coming off?"

When she was silent, and didn't make a move, he raised his head to scowl at her gape-mouthed expression. "What?"

Her shock melted away to furious, teary rage, and she shoved him away. Before he could react, she'd rolled off the bed and was yanking her shirt back on. "You're a real bastard Betelgeuse, you know? I hate you so fucking much! I wish you were alive, just so I could kill you. Jail would be so worth it."

"What the hell are you talking about?" He made a lunge for her across the mattress, catching her wrist before she could disappear into the bathroom once more.

"Get off me!"

Betelgeuse grinned, yanking the tiny, trembling body towards his. He leaned over her, leaning close to let his stinking breath fan across her face. "Make me."

_Betelgeuse!_

_Lydia!_

_Let Lydia go!_

_Our Lydia!_

_Betelgeuse is bad!_

_Send him back!_

"_Beetlejuice!"_

The poltergeist froze, his eyes wide in shock before he finally released Lydia, shoving her away from him. "Hey, whoa! C'mon guys, look, I let her g-"

"_Beetlejuice!"_

Betel snarled, spinning around and clawing at the souls as they tried to form around him, to close in and suffocate him. "Call 'em off Lydia!"

Lydia lay, shocked and frozen on the ground in front of the bathroom door. His grating voice snapped her from her frozen place on the floor, and she scrambled up. She reached out for him, opening her mouth to call off his attackers, but they beat her to it.

"_BEETLEJUICE!"_

And for the second time that day, Betel found himself forced between dimensions.

He was dropped with a grunt into the ancient, dusty red armchair he'd once plotted his escape from the Neitherworld in, all those years ago. The ghost coughed, fanning his hand in front of his face as the clouds of skin and hair and dirt and whatever else dust was made of rose up around him.

"Dammit! Those _stupid. Fucking. _Floaters! Gahhhh!" Betel jumped up from the chair, and brought his foot back behind him to kick it against the chair leg. He continued to attack the chair, even going so far as to snap his fingers and light the thing on fire, until he worked out the majority of his irritation. Watching the couch blaze, he decided he was in need of nicotine, and dug deeply into his pockets in search of a smoke. "Tch… interlopers, ya know I hate 'em."

* * *

Lydia stared at the spot where the Master of all Chaos had disappeared, almost positive he would pop back into existence with that stupid, toothy grin on his face with a _"Hah, tricked ya didn't I?"_ and demand she get on with her payment.

But the cloud of smoke drifted off into nothingness, and those filthy stripes didn't reappear.

_Lydia…_

_Lydia is safe now…_

Lydia bit her lip, flopping back onto her bed. Great. Was this punishment for all the times her parents were lax with her? Now she had crazy stalker-ghosts 'protecting' her. But… now that Betelgeuse was gone…

Who was going to protect her from _them?_

_

* * *

_

**So I'm not quite happy with this chapter: but… I needed some way to get him out of the Mortal World, and what better way then to humiliate Lydia and send her buddies into an obsessive rage?**


	7. Of Pimps And Dumbasses

**So... again, not too thrilled with this chapter. I was trying to go for a Lydia who was still upset with Betelgeuse, but was guilty for the students forcing him back to the Neitherworld, and afrai of what would happen when he returned. Hope I did her justice.**

**So enjoy.**

* * *

Lydia checked herself in the vanity mirror, trying to ignore the crushing weight of her guilt. Half of her wanted to cheer and dance and cry tears of joy at her (at least temporary) freedom from the sick demon that called himself Betelgeuse, and cursed him for his cruel words and actions. The other half kept trying to convince the first half to call the poltergeist's name, and to apologize to him.

Why she wanted to make up, she didn't know. He sure as hell didn't deserve it from either side's view.

That didn't stop her stomach from twisting into painful knots over the situation. Maybe it was because she knew that when he returned, she would have no peace, and there would be no compromise. He would make her life hell. He would break her.

She felt cowardly, but she decided she would wait until after the weekend with her parents to call his name and face his wrath. She'd take precautions though. You don't spend two years combing through garbage to find the gems of safety nets designed to protect one from violent spirits.

_Be-beeeeep!_

Lydia peeked out the window, and spotted the bright yellow cab that would take her home.

Checking through her bag once more, she grabbed her coat and keys, and raced outside, calling goodbyes to her housemates.

That was another thing she felt painfully guilty about: leaving the girls at the mercy of the violent souls.

She'd begged the ghosts, actually gotten down on both knees in front of the Ouija board, and begged them not to harm anyone. "Please, please guys, I'll only be gone three days, and then I'll be back, I swear! Don't hurt anyone, okay?"

_No…_

_Don't leave Lydia…_

_Don't leave us!_

_Stay…_

_We don't want Lydia to leave…_

"_Please _guys! I _will _come back! I just… I really miss my family…"

The ghosts were silent for a few minutes.

_We will miss Lydia…_

_But we will behave…_

_Until Lydia comes home…_

Lydia slid into the back of the cab, smiling at the short, bearded man behind the wheel. He smiled back, and Lydia felt some of her anxiety wash away under the kindly gaze of the man. She'd taken plenty of cabs and busses, and this was the first time she'd ever met such a nice face.

She gave him the address and he sped off, occasionally striking up small talk, which she returned. It was when they finally reached the outskirts of Winter Rivers that he asked the ever-cliché and ever-dreaded question.

"So, what're you up here for?"

"Oh um… it's a four day weekend, so I thought I would come home to spend some time with family and… friends…"

The driver shot her a curious look in the rearview mirror. "Family huh? Special guy too?" Lydia paled, and the man's expression became confused. "Hey… you all right?"

Lydia swallowed, and offered him a week nod. "Uh… yes… yeah, I'm all right. Um… no. No guy. Just… just family and some old friends."

"That's nice." He didn't bring the subject up again. Lydia smiled, thanking him for the ride once the cab pulled up to the old white house, paid him with a generous tip, and stood there waving as he drove off.

When the yellow butt of the car disappeared down the hill, she took a deep breath and turned, racing up the stairs. "Dad! Delia! Adam, Barbara! I'm home!"

* * *

The first few hours passed in a blur for Lydia: she must have hugged all of them at least a dozen times each before they let her breathe, and even then she was sure there were at least four hands on her at all times, giving her shoulder a squeeze, running through her hair, or threatening to pull her into another bear hug.

And then, it was dinner-time.

Lydia could almost hear the sinister dun-dun-DUUUN playing in the background as Delia served the dinner she'd made. The woman could _not _cook. But, Lydia did in fact love the woman like a second mother, despite their differences and constant bickering.

A certain sick, twisted, violent ghost probably had something to do with their closeness.

So Lydia grit her teeth, forced a smile, and took seconds, much to Delia's delight.

As everyone headed to the parlor, somehow still managing to have questions for Lydia, it was Adam who asked what everyone was really interested in. "Lydia, honey, you look almost… well… dead on your feet. Are you all right?"

Lydia cringed, feeling the sudden increase in pressure in her family's gaze. "Oh… yeah! I'm all right. Just a little tired, you know? I mean, those poor ghosts keep me up all night sometimes, and I'm trying to help them out. And my classes are really hard, and the other girls want me to help organize the charities and parties… I'm just a little overwhelmed… I think I just really need to take a bit of a chill pill…."

So with another round of hugs and kisses, she was sent to bed.

Sometime after she changed into her dark purple cotton nightgown, the faces of her two favorite ghosts appeared in her mirror.

"Lydia dear, are you still awake?"

Lydia grinned, kicking back her covers and hurrying across the cold wooden floor to sit on the vanity's bench. "Yeah. Gosh I've missed you guys. You and dad and Delia really have still been getting along?"

Adam chuckled, and Barbara rolled her eyes. "Of course honey. Though… your step-mother still needs a few decorating tips."

Lydia laughed, shaking her head. Her mother's decorating sure could use some work to take a few dozen steps down from the gaudy, screaming style she so loved. At least Otho refused to come by anymore: without his insanity, Delia had toned it down a little. Not a significant amount, but the beginnings of a less psychotic 'artist' were there.

"We um… actually had something to talk to you about." Adam interrupted.

Lydia felt her mental walls pop up instantly, and she hesitated for a moment, before answering. "… About what?"

"Now… now just think about it before you decide, okay?" Barbara asked her.

Lydia hesitated once more, but nodded.

"Well… we think… maybe it would be best, for you, if we find a way to come live with you for a while, to try and help these ghouls."

Lydia froze, trying to hide her panic. Barbara? Her sweet, loving, motherly Barbara and the goofy, nerdy man who married her, come and live with her? Oh god how she wanted that! She wanted to keep them all to herself somewhere, wherever she lived, forever.

But not under her current circumstances. Not with these violent, possessive spirits terrorizing the sorority, and the mad, cackling monster that so wanted to destroy Barbara and Adam. No, she would never let them anywhere within a hundred feet of the beast. "Oh… no, no you can't do that! I wouldn't... wouldn't want you to have to try and live with them, and besides, Delia and dad need you _here, _so very much. And I hardly have any time between things, meaning I wouldn't be able to be with you all that much!"

Barbara and Adam exchanged a look of raised eyebrows and slight frowns. "Are… you sure?"

Lydia thought her chuckle sounded a little hysterical as she tried to wave their concern off. "Yeah, I mean, yes. I would hate to have to leave you in that house all day, and leave you to the mercy of those ghosts and the constant parties. I mean… and…" She trailed off, trying to smile at them as she shrugged.

Barbara frowned. "Lydia, are you sure you're all right?"

Fine then. Time for the truth. Well… part of the truth. "Actually… no. I think I bit off more than I can chew. Helping these kids… it's… It's brought up some… some really bad memories…"

"Oh honey!" The ghostly pair melted through the mirror, and Lydia found herself suddenly on the mattress being rocked between the two ghosts as the hugged her to them. She grimaced, one arm around Barbara's waist, and slipping her hand into one of Adam's. "Honey, maybe you should take a term off then, or call in some professional help to send them on…"

Lydia shook her head, leaning back a bit to escape the confines of their arms. "And risk another botched exorcism, like what nearly happened with you? No, I can't do that to them. I've never given up on a soul before… even if they haven't quite been the same as these guys. No, I can't give up on them; I just have to… find a better flow in my schedule next term is all. Please, don't worry about me guys, really."

They were hushed with quiet reassurances, and disappeared back through the mirror, practically ordering Lydia to get some sleep.

She let out a low sigh, exhausted after the tiring day of trying to keep up the happy façade. She dropped onto her mattress, wriggling beneath the covers and burying her face in the giant, squishy tombstone pillow.

* * *

In between putting on the faux-happiness for her family, catching up, helping Adam with his newest model, and acting as referee between Delia and Barbara as they bickered over Delia's ideas for remodeling, the computer was running on over load. She needed something to show for her time off

Sunday afternoon rolled around too quickly for Lydia's tastes, yet not quickly enough. She was dreading returning to the ghouls and the undoubtedly furious poltergeist that she had resolved to call back once she returned.

She needed something, anything to perhaps smooth him over.

And for once, she was glad that she understood him. At least in part. After all, his desires and needs were simple: Booze, sex, bugs, and smokes. Two of those things were easy to obtain. Bugs she supposed she could buy at a pet shop if she got really desperate… like those little crickets they sold for people with snakes and lizards. Did he eat crickets? Maybe she should look around. Surely there were places that sold beetles? Sex he wouldn't get.

She shuddered.

At least, not yet. Hopefully.

"Um… daddy?" She peeked around his office door, pleased to see he was only reading the newspaper instead of actual work.

Charles Deetz lifted his head, his face lighting up as his daughter slid into the small room that had once belonged to his now closest friend: Adam Maitland. The ghost had exclaimed his eternal gratitude that Charles had saved this room from the tacky touches of Delia, and had been more than happy enough to share it with his living pal. "Pumpkin! How are you? All packed and ready to go?"

Lydia smiled, and nodded. "Yes daddy but… well I had a question."

"Sure sweetie, what is it?"

Lydia chewed her lip. "Well um… you see daddy. I was wondering if… you might be willing to part with a bottle or two of your whiskey, and maybe a few cigars?"

Charles frowned. "Lydia, you're far too young to be drinking. This isn't some regular thing with you, is it?"

Lydia smiled, and hurried into the room to drop into the squishy armchair across the desk from him. "Oh, I know daddy, but I never actually do. You see, it's just that I… may have some new friends, real friends you know. And they aren't into partying; they just drink casually, on special occasions. Responsible, you know? And I was just thinking… well… maybe since they let me hang out with them, even when I say no to the drinks and am a little younger than them, that I should bring them a gift!"

Charles's eyes narrowed. "What about the cigars?"

Lydia resisted the urge to bite her lip. "Oh, well I was having some trouble in… science, and the teacher I went to for help likes good cigars. Really daddy, I would be failing if it weren't for him."

Charles leaned back, studying his daughter. "This isn't really like you pumpkin…"

Lydia chuckled weakly. "I know daddy but… And I promise, I wouldn't just be drinking by myself, all irresponsible and all that… just once in like a celebratory moment. And I think I'm responsible enough to handle it…."

Charles sighed, but seemed to give in. He knew his daughter was responsible, and was growing up. But she was still a few months under the legal limit.** He sighed, and stood, gesturing towards his liquor cabinet as he opened the bottom drawer in his desk to pull out the silver case of cigars. "Just one bottle pumpkin. The one on the left hasn't been opened yet, your friends might like it. Rather strong brand though…"

_Perfect… _"Thank you daddy." She lifted the heavy glass bottle from the shelf, and turned to throw her free arm around her father. "This can be like, an early birthday present." Gods she felt so guilty deceiving her father! And for a moment, she wondered if he truly fell for it: even in her own ears, she sounded false and corny. But her father had always put every ounce of trust he held into her… Maybe if they called it an early birthday present, she could ease some of this guilt.

"Nonsense pumpkin! Well, would you like me to call you a cab?"

Lydia chuckled, accepting the pair of cigars he handed her. "Eager to get rid of me?"

"Hardly. I wish I could lock you up in your room and hire a private tutor, but you have this need to go off to school, and leave your poor father to suffer at the hands of your mom."

Lydia laughed, standing up on her tip-toes to peck his cheek. "Aww come on… She's not that-" Lydia paused, smiling up at the sudden look he was fixing her with, before both of them burst into laughter. "You're right, she is that bad. Ooooh, I'm going to miss you dad…."

Charles grimaced, wrapping her in a tight, protective embrace. "I feel like I'm not going to see you for a long time. And not just like… a term. I feel like you're leaving me."

Lydia resisted the urge to break down and bawl. Instead, she laughed, pecking him on the cheek again. "Don't be silly dad; I've just been ridiculously busy. I'll be back, eating your food and stealing more of your booze and cigars before you know it." Father and daughter laughed, still holding onto one another as though their lives depended on it.

Soon though, too soon, there was a knock on the wall, and Adam's head popped through. "Oh, I'm really sorry Charles, Lydia. It's just that the cab is here and um… well…" He withdrew his head, probably checking for eavesdroppers. His head popped back through the hall, along with an arm to push his glasses back up his nose. "Just thought I would warn you that Delia made you a batch of what I think is supposed to be blueberry muffins, and put them in your suitcase."

Lydia chuckled, and skipped across the room to peck Adam's cheek. "Thanks Adam, now come downstairs so I can give you a proper goodbye."

In the safety of the living room, where the cab driver outside couldn't see the strange goth girl seemingly hugging thin air, they made their final goodbyes. Barbara had found a roll of golden ribbon, since everyone believed her story of giving the items as gifts to friends.

They were gifts. But not for a friend.

She finally escaped everyone, though escape wasn't what she wanted to do. She had to keep up the image of the tired college girl, eager to make it back to her semi-free life.

She slid into the backseat of the cab, fixing the driver with a forced smile as she gave him her destination.

* * *

_COWARD! Coward coward coward coward! Call him! The longer you wait, the angrier he is going to be… if you don't call him at all… and he gets back some other way… _Lydia shuddered at the thought. She was curled up on her freshly sheeted bed, her newly-washed comforter hiding her slim body from the rest of the world, and more importantly, the eerie, and irritating, Neitherworld breezes that kicked up every time one of the dead students came to 'check' on her.

_Lydia…_

_Lydia is sad…_

_What's wrong with Lydia?_

_Still so sad…_

"No… I just um… I don't feel very well is all. I..Actually… I think I'm going to go for a walk. Get some fresh air. Will you guys be all right?"

_Be all right…_

_Leave the other students alone…_

_Hurry back._

Maybe she wasn't the only one feeling guilty.

She threw off her comforter, and hurriedly dressed, throwing a hoodie over her shoulder and grabbing her keys.

Lydia took a deep breath as she hurried down the sidewalk. Where would they sell bugs? _Maybe I really should check the pet store first… _She changed her direction, heading into town.

Two long, agonizing, disgusting hours and three stores later, she was finally heading back with a Styrofoam box filled with hissing cockroaches.

Gross. Vile, Disgusting, filthy, horrid, _gods _she hated that ghost…

She decided she needed food as well, despite her disgust and anxiety, and finished her trip with a stop at a Chinese restaurant. Hiding the plastic bag that held the roach box by wrapping her hoodie around it, she made her way inside, delighted to find it was empty, except for one or two couples. She placed her order, and went to sit on one of the benches to wait.

"Hey uh… you're… Lydia Deetz, right?"

The goth looked up, startled by the sudden appearance of a handsome young brunette male sliding onto the stool next to her. He was… vaguely familiar, which instantly put the hairs on the back of Lydia's neck standing up. She chewed the inside of her cheek, wondering what to do. "Yes but… I'm sorry I don't know your name…"

The boy laughed, running a hand through his hair. Now that she was paying attention, Lydia realized his eyes were a striking shade of green.

… Green…

Lydia grimaced as he answered. "I'm Dominic, but most everyone calls me Nick. I'm new, just transferred here from up in Maine. What about you?"

Lydia sighed, unable to help but wonder why he chose her of all girls to try and screw. Of course, she couldn't be sure that's what he wanted, but… what else could he possibly want with her? She decided to play nice though, at least for now. "Oh, my family moved here when I was younger, and I didn't feel a need for a change of scenery. They live about an hour and a half north, in Winter Rivers."

"Oh, hey I've been there! On vacation. We went for a um… Well… Some sort of autumn festival last year when we were looking at colleges."

"Oh I love the festival! Normally I hate stuff like that, but the festival is always fun. Did you try those caramel apples the bakery sells every year?"

Nick grinned. "'Course! Those were great. Did you stick around for the barbeque cook-off they had?"

"Nope, didn't have time."

"That sucks."

"Yeah. So what are you studying?" She asked.

"Well… I'm here on an athletic scholarship, but I'm trying to get a BFA in photography… what about you?"

"…Wow."

Nick smiled at her, confused. "What?"

"I'm going for the same degree."

"No way?"

"Yeah, I've always liked photography, ever since I was a little kid."

"Order forty-seven and –eight?"

"That's me-"

"That's me!"

Lydia and Nick both stood at the same time, staring, surprised at one another. The pair laughed, but Nick quickly stopped, his expression changing to something Lydia couldn't place. They collected their orders together, and headed outside, ready to part ways. Nick still had a strange expression on his face, and Lydia's anxiety was slowly growing. "Well um… Well I'll… I'll see you at school then, I guess."

"Wh… oh… oh yeah. Night Lydia, get home safe."

"You too Nick."

They turned, each going their separate ways. For a block or two.

Lydia's stomach began to growl, antagonized by the scent of the Chinese. "I wonder if Beej likes take-out…" She murmured.

"Who's '_Beej'?_ Your pimp?"

* * *

**Oh. Shiz-bits. Sorry about that, but it couldn't be helped, because it sets things up for another character and the subplot involving them, so there.**


	8. Of Pimps And Heroics

**Caution: This chapter does contain mention and threat of rape, and violence against our poor Lydia.**

* * *

Lydia spun around; jumping away from what was now the most terrifying voice she'd ever heard. Not even the mad poltergeist could scare her this much right now.

Because, even though the voice was behind her, she knew who it belonged to. She knew that the dark shapes closing in around her belonged to him to.

John Matthews.

He leered at her, his perfect white teeth glimmering almost comically in the low street light.

"Back off Matthews."

"Nah see… You got me in deep shit the other day."

His cronies laughed, advancing on her.

No… no this couldn't be happening. She lifted her packages, wondering if she could somehow use them as a weapon, when she heard the faint hissing of the cockroaches.

_Betelgeuse…. _And for once, she wanted it to be _his _leer raking obscenely over her curves. At least she could compromise with him, or call his name and send him awa-…

Call his name…

"I asked you a question Lyds."

Lydia snapped, her fury replacing her fear. "Don't fucking call me that! I _hate _that name!"

The group snickered, and moved around her as they closed in, herding her into the nearby alleyway. Matthews leered at her. "What about 'whore'?"

Lydia spun, barreling over the two goons that tried to block her path. She knew the alley was probably a dead end, but she didn't care. A ladder, an open window, hell, even a grimy old homeless person with a semi-decent heart and a shank could be down this way.

She heard the wide, flat feet pounding after her, the rasping of drunken voices as they called after her. All of her senses were hyper-aware as she ran: she could pick out individual shapes through the piles of trash, hear a rat's frightened squeaks as it scurried behind a dumpster, taste and smell the difference in the air when she passed a regular trash can, and one full of rotten food, feel every crack and uneven plane of cement.

Her mind was racing. Did she call for Betelgeuse, and wonder if he would help her when he came? Or did she just scream for help, and hope against hope someone was there? Betelgeuse, or scream? His rage, or her risk?

She sucked in a deep breath as she ran. "BEETLEJUICE! BEETLEJ-_OOF!"_

A pair of thick arms wrapped around her body, yanking her back against a rock-hard chest. Déjà vu…

Only this time, the arms were warm and bare, the heart thudded noisily against her back and instead of death and decay, her nose was filled with the scent of expensive cologne. The heavy, intoxicating scent was just as overpowering and nausea-inducing though. One wide hand over her mouth completed the image, and her instinct to fight kicked into overdrive. This time, when she bit down into the fleshy palm, she didn't gag, she tasted warm, coppery blood. And as the hand was pulled from her face, she sucked in a deep breath, ignoring the tears in her eyes, and called for her only hope again. "BEETLEJUICE-!"

"Dammit, shut _up _bitch! Zach, tape her mouth shut!"

Lydia shook her head, sobbing against the hand that had once again covered her mouth. No… no! If they covered her mouth, she would have no hope. Nothing would save her, would prevent this.

So she brought her foot up behind her, hearing Matthews screech in agony as his hold slipped on her. "_BEETLEJUICE!"_

Something made contact with the side of her face, knocking her off her feet, but the pain didn't register. Her only thoughts involved her knight in filthy stripes. _Please… please Beej… help me…_

_

* * *

_Time slowed in the Neitherworld. It fluctuated, flowed, slowed, sped up, whatever the hell it wanted to do, because there weren't really nights or days in the Neitherworld. There was no need for time in the Between Land.

Betelgeuse felt the time passing on the Other Side though. He knew when the next morning came, when night dropped, when morning came again. Thursday gone. Friday gone. Saturday. Sunday. Four. Fucking. Days.

And still no call.

"Be-a-tal-juice, mon ami, maybe you should get some air, oui?"

"Bite me."

"Come on Betelgeuse; don't be mean to Jacques just because you woke up on the wrong side of the coffin."

Betel ground his teeth together, gripping onto the sides of the sink as his mind conjured up hundreds of ways to have fun squashing the little pink spider, or maiming the French skeleton. "Why are you idiots in my part of the house anyway?"

His roommates exchanged a pair of raised eyebrows, before Jacques shrugged. "You 'ave been gone so long, Be-a-tal-juice, we were beginning to worry."

Betel snorted. "Right. Whadaya want?"

"Well… what happened? You suddenly up and disappeared, for… years, and now all of a sudden you're back?"

Betel pinched the bridge of his nose. "Go away."

"Oh, mon ami-"

"Get _out!"_

Ginger sighed, and scuttled up Jacques leg as he turned and hurried from the room.

Betelgeuse snorted, digging into his pockets for any stray beetles. "Neighbors: You know I hate 'em."

He sighed, crossing the floor to drop into his dusty arm chair again, crunching loudly on the beetle. If that little brat didn't call him back soon… What was taking her so long anyway? Yeah, she'd been pissed, maybe afraid, but surely she knew the longer she waited, the worse his rage would be? He would get out, eventually. And if he had to find some other way-

Betelgeuse jerked in his chair, cringing as the sudden fire lanced up his spine.

A summons… no… only part of a summons. There was something behind it though… Urgency, panic…

Hah. Probably that brat. If not her, then the ghouls. Well… let them suffer.

But wait… why would it only be a partial summons if they really needed him? There was something behind that tug, something painful and desperate.

Worrisome. He would make them suffer though, and only appea-

_Fuck! _Another call. He waited, poised over his seat.

Ahh! There it was. He cringed, his back burning even as he disappeared between the dimensions, and popped into existence near the mouth of an alley at the answer of the agonized call.

"Took ya long enough, ya traitorous little wi-"

"Nooo!"

"Hold her still!"

"Turn on the camera!"

"Stop! Get off! BEETLEJUI-MMMMM!!"

"What's with you? What's a drink gonna help you with, huh Lyds? Or is that your safety word with your pimp?" Panicked sobbing was the only reply. Betelgeuse turned; shock all over his face as ripping sounds filled the alley.

Fuck… how many guys did it take to put down one scrawny little woman? Wait…

Lyds?

Betel snarled, storming forward to yank one of the guys from the pile, throwing him against the alley wall. He didn't pause to enjoy the satisfying sound of the student's spine cracking, instead snapping his fingers.

It was though there had been a small explosion, and Lydia was the bomb. The group was blown away from her, thrown back into the piles of trash as the ghost advanced on the hysterical woman. As the confused group stumbled back to their feet, Betelgeuse leaned over his wife, his eyes scanning the damage.

He felt a fury boil inside him that even her betrayal hadn't matched: these fuckers had touched _his _property. Broken _his _toy. These pricks had attacked his little dark-eyed seductress.

And left her bruised, battered, torn and bloody in a heap of trash, probably about to rape her, her mouth taped over so she couldn't call for help.

Red began to seep into his vision, clouding at the center of his eyes before inching towards the outer rim, like burning film. He spun to face the one that he actually recognized, and felt a fresh wave of fury wash over him. Matthews, that was his name, yeah? The one that had groped _his B_abes in the cafeteria.

"You know fellas…" Betelgeuse let out a short, harsh bark of laughter, shaking his head as he dug in his pockets for a cigarette. Why not savor this? Who knew when the next time he would be allowed to torture someone would come along? "I'm gettin' _really _fuckin' tired of people messing with my breather here."

That little fuck of a leader had the nerve, the _balls _to snort at Betelgeuse. The kid took a step forward, sneering at the ghost. "Oh really gramps? You must be that B-J guy she kept crying for. Guess her pimp really did come to save her. Too bad you're outnumbered old man."

Gramps? _Old man?_ Betelgeuse snarled, and snapped his fingers, lighting the end of his smoke. The group jumped back in shock, looking to their leader for guidance, but he stood his ground, positive it was just some sort of trick to try and scare them. "Who the fuck're you callin' gramps, ya little shit?" Betelgeuse glanced sideways at one of the goons, trying to act all brave and jump him from behind. "Tch… Outnumbered, _maybe. _Hardly out_matched _though." The poltergeist leered at Matthews, lifting his right hand, folding down all but his middle finger and thumb. "These right here? All I need to smoke you _and _your puppy dogs."

Matthews let out a great, whooping laugh, and the rest of the guys caught on. They kept shooting nervous glances between Betel and Matthews though, clearly unsure of themselves. "What, gramps? One finger not enough?"

"Course not. Ya need a thumb and a finger ta snap, dumbass."

"Beej…"

Betel jumped a little, turning as a small hand caught his pants leg. For the first time since entering the alley, he actually felt a little worry laced through the rage. Her voice was so weak… He needed her alive, he needed out of the Neitherworld. He wondered breifly where the duct tape had gone too, until he saw her other hand clenched tightly around the dark gray strip.

The poltergeist threw a dirty look Matthews's way, before bending and scooping up the broken girl bridal-style. "Yeah Babes?"

She surprised him as she lay there in his arms, rolling her face against his chest and wrapping one small fist in the lapels of his jacket. "Can't kill them…"

Everyone paused, shocked by the statement, but all for different reasons. Matthews's cronies shocked because getting killed wasn't part of the deal, Matthews because he wondered how she could believe this one, smelly old man could take down a whole group of muscle-heads like them, and Betel because he thought she would want them dead after attacking her. "Whatcha talkin' about Babes? Do you have any idea what they were gonna do ta you?"

She nodded against his chest, closing her eyes. "You kill them… the cops will investigate… might look at me… can't kill them…"

Betel sighed, and one corner of his mouth pulled down in a thoughtful grimace. "I can't even kick'em around a bit, and erase their memories?"

"Go ahead…"

Betel's brows flew up his forehead. Sweet… innocent little Lydia Deetz, protector of all things ghostly and irritating… was giving him the go-ahead to torture a few punks? He grinned.

Well alright then. "Aww thanks Babes, what a great gift. Gonna set ya down for a minute, kay?"

She nodded weakly, and he turned to set her propped up against the wall, before turning to his audience. "Alright, who wants to go first?" He snapped his fingers as two boys turned, ready to flee the scene, and the entire alley was covered in a dark bubble. All the boys began to panic, flying at the dark walls and beating their fists against them in an attempt to break through.

Geeze these guys really were stupid. But Betelgeuse had eyes only for their moronic leader, standing there with shock, and finally _fear _all over his face. "Wh… what…?"

Betelgeuse held his arms out in front of him, lacing his fingers together and pushing outward. His knuckles popped with a very loud, satisfying crack, and he rolled his neck and shoulders, receiving the same reward. "I ain't her pimp, kid. And, since I'm sure your tiny little brain hasn't figured it out yet, I'm not exactly like…" Betelgeuse gave the trembling man a wide-eyed, toothy grin as he took a few menacing steps forward. "All human and stuff. Lyds is my… fiancée I guess, since we haven't… _officially _finished the ceremony. My ticket outta the afterlife, ya know?" He popped his neck again, and took a drag on his cigarette, still leering at his helpless, trembling victim.

"It's Showtime!"

* * *

_This can't be happening! Please! Please Beej please help me! I'm so sorry, so sorry Beej! Please help me! _Maybe her thoughts and her screams melted together, but after she was against the ground, she lost all sense but fear. There were so many hands, so many voices, but the only one she could pick out was Matthews, and she couldn't comprehend his words. She felt herself being held down, felt herself fall victim to harsh, stinging palms, heavy, bruising fists and worst of all, the cold, groping fingers as they tore at her clothes.

She wasn't sure when it stopped, or how long the silence lasted. Her mind had gone blank, so prepared as she was to die at their hands once they finished with her.

She never loved the sound of fingernails scraping against a chalkboard more than she did now. For that was the only way to describe her savior's voice.

He'd heard her call… come to save her. His words were slow in registering with her, even as she clung to them. Maybe he hadn't said anything at all, and she was just imagining the conversation, or imagining that he was there even. But she clung to the hope, and reached out to grasp some part of it. "Beej…"

When has she been picked up from the ground? Or was this the weightless feeling of death Barbara had once tried to explain to her, once she'd remembered the accident? "Yeah Babes?"

Gods, she hated that name, but at the moment she clung to that too, letting the word repeat over and over again in her mind, accompanied by his obnoxious voice. She'd insisted that he couldn't kill them, and oh how he wanted to. She wanted them dead as well, the bastards. But she'd known, or figured, she might be suspected if they were found dead.

She and Matthews had too long a history. So instead, she would let him hurt the bastards, as long as they wouldn't remember anything.

Then, the protective circle of arms was gone, and she was once again cold against the cement wall and filthy ground. Had she imagined everything? She felt a sharp pain in her side, and touched it briefly, feeling the warm, wet stickiness that was blooming through her shirt. Had they killed her? Thrown her aside after their 'fun'? Oh well… at least she couldn't remember the attack. She had that dream to die on.

But if she was dead, why was screaming all she could hear? Adam hadn't said anything about screaming, except theirs during the accident. Not even on the passage to the Waiting Room. The only screaming they'd known had been in the Lost Souls room. Was Lydia heading there? No… couldn't be. Was she going to hell? She couldn't understand why that would be the case… So she sat there, listening to the screaming and wondering, every once in a while catching a manic cackle that could very well belong to the devil through the agonizing yells.

"Babes?"

Oh… that voice… had he come to collect her, now that she was dead? Just to have her and be able to exact some sort of revenge? Even if she wasn't his free pass anymore, surely he would still want a little payback…

"Babes! Hel~loooo! Open your eyes!"

Open her… eyes? _But Beej…_ She thought. _I don't think I have a body anymore… I can't feel it…_

"C'mon kid, you're killin' me here. I know ya ain't asleep. C'mon! HELLO!" She felt something touch her cheek, felt a warm, almost painful sensation from the touch, even though it had been feather soft.

Lydia frowned. She had once dreamed of death, had once wanted so badly to be a part of it… and now she wasn't so sure… this death was… was wrong. She wanted what the Maitlands had… she wanted that... freedom, that weightless happiness they had... Not this repeated stinging on her cheek, or the sudden pain returning to her ribcage… Even being chained to Betelgeuse's side for all eternity probably would be better than this….

"Lydia Deetz, open your eyes and answer me or it'll be _my _hand down your pants!"

There was a sharper, heavier sensation on her cheek this time, and she felt something cool touch the other cheek. Lydia wanted to frown. If her face hurt… surely she could frown? She wanted to itch her cheek too, and find out what was hitting her. She slowly became aware of a familiar stench filling her nose, and felt her nostrils twitch in irritation.

"Lyds, Babes… c'mon… please wake up… just enough to say those magic B-words again. Then I'll get you outta here, get you some help. C'mon now…"

"B… Beetle…juice…" She still had a voice! It rang in her ears, heavy with weakness and pain, and still so quiet she still couldn't be sure if she was imagining it or not.

"Yeah! That's it kid, say it again!"

"B-Be… Beetlej-jui-ce…" It hurt… so much… _Just leave me… let me die…_

"One more time Babes, c'mon, just once more!"

"Bee…Beetle… Beetlejuice!"

She became aware of a painful pressure around her, embracing her so tight she could hardly breathe. She was grateful for it though: if that vice hadn't been around her, she was sure she would have been ripped to shreds.

Was it like this for the ghosts too? This transition? Somehow… she figured she was still alive. And she figured that… for some reason… _He _was taking her to the Neitherworld.

The agonizing tearing was cut off, and instead she felt something soft beneath her back, and something heavy and warm draped over her body.

"JACQUES! GINGER!" The grating voice was further away than she wanted it, and still too loud. She wanted to yell at him to be quiet, to save her pounding head…

But even that was quickly dying down. She could still feel the stab wound in her side, still feel it throb, but the pain was numbed.

For now.

"Betel…"

"It's alright Babes. Just lie still."

"…Kay…"

"Be-a-tal-juice! What is zis? 'Oo is she?!" A… French accent? Who did _that _belong to? What would a Frenchman be doing around the ghost with the most?

"What happened?!" This voice was softer, sweeter, and feminine. Where the hell was she?

Lydia forced one eye open, whimpering from the effort it took, and tried to see through the haze over her vision. The only she could make out though, was the black stripes and the shocking emerald fire that was so familiar. "Beej…"

"Shut up Lydia, alright? Just lay still we have to… shit… Ginger, what do I do?"

Betelgeuse… was asking someone for help? Damn… She must be worse than she thought…

"Um… well you have to close her side up first, or she's going to bleed to death."

"Oh, and how the fuck do you propose I do that? I can't heal people!"

"Sew it up?"

"Give me some thread then. Jacques?"

"'Ere, it should work… it is clean at least."

"Get me a towel too."

These things didn't make any sense to Lydia, and she was so close to just giving up and closing her eyes again. But there was suddenly a hot feeling on her skin, and the place where she knew the injury to be was on fire. "AHHH!"

"Shh, easy kid. Jacques, hold her down."

"Oui. 'Oo is she anyway?"

"The reason I've been gone."

"I meant 'er name."

"Lydia."

Lydia couldn't stop herself as two hands came down on her shoulders, forcing her to hold still against whatever surface she was on: one hand shot up, wrapping around something hard, thin and cold. "It hurts… make it stop!" She sobbed.

The hard, bony hands gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze as someone else continued to burn her side. "Ee-zey, Mizz Lydia. Do not worry; Ginger will be 'ere soon, oui? And zen we will fix you up good as new."

Lydia sobbed, grasping the object, whatever it was even tighter. "Betel…"

"'E is right 'ere."

"Quit talking to her! Lydia, you have to hold still and relax!"

The goth cried out, trying to squirm from whatever was restraining her, to escape this burning, but she was held fast in place.

"Here, thread!"

"Bought fuckin' time. Help Jacques hold her down."

And then a whole new pain was lancing her side. She was sure she'd never screamed so loud in her life. "Stop! Please! It hurts!"

"Shhh… Ee-zey mizz Lydia, it is almost done… shh…"

"Hold her still!"

Lydia slipped in and out of the darkness as she lay there, wishing that she really was dead. Why did this hurt so much? Why? She screamed in anger, and fear, and pain and swore and cried and begged, and finally, there was something cold against her tortured side. It made her skin tingle and itch, but soothed the raging burn.

"There… I think that'll work… At least for right now. Lydia? Lyds! Can you hear me?"

"B-..Betel…"

"Yeah kid, I'm right here. Get some sleep now, kay? C'mon, help me move her into the other room."

* * *

**I didn't actually plan on bringing Jacques and Ginger in this early but… I decided I would. Even Betelgeuse needs some friends. And who better than his two silly roommates?**

**Whoot, I just like, totally outlined the final climactic scene for this story, and I gotta tell you, I think it's going to be some of my best work. =D I'm all eager and stuff, but there's a lot more to give before we get to that point.**

**Also, don't like, hate me and all that for this chapter please? It had to happen, and you know it. =P**

**Anyway, I'm having a ton-o-fun writing this, so I hope you guys keep enjoying and reviewing, and tell me if you don't like something, or want to see something else.**


	9. Apology Whiskey Is The Best Kind

**You guys have no idea how much I enjoy your reviews. Like, really. I get all excited whenever I see my review count go up and I'm all like... OMG, someone actually seems to think I have any talent.**

**It's great.**

**Anyway, here's a bit of a lighter chapter, to counteract the horibbleness of what I was forced (by the muse of writing of course) to put our heroine through in the last one.**

* * *

For the first time, in how long she didn't know, because she felt herself existing outside of time, she was comfortable. Every part of her body relaxed, her chest no longer constricted painfully every time she moved or tried to breathe. She was warm, and whatever she was laying on was the perfect balance between cushioned and firm. The pillow beneath her head molded against her perfectly, holding up her exhausted head when she was sure gravity was trying to drag it down to Earth.

"Lyds?"

Lydia stirred, frowning at the intrusion into her bliss. She wanted to yell at it to go away, to leave her the fuck alone.

"Lydia, seriously, open your eyes."

Reluctantly, she obeyed. Her eyelids dragged against the force that held them closed as she tried to blink the sleep from her eyes. "What?"

The pale, moss-covered face of the poltergeist filled her vision. "You gotta try and sit up, alright?"

"Why?"

"Just shut up and do it."

Lydia tried to glare, but she was sure the anger was lost on the way to her face, so she simply obeyed, pushing against the mattress as she tried to sit up. But pain shot up her ribcage, making her cry out as she dropped back against the pillow. "It hurts!"

She heard a pitying chuckle. "I'll bet… he sure wasn't doing anything half-way… You look like Swiss cheese kid."

Lydia groaned, rolling onto her back to find a dark ceiling above her. "Where… where are we?"

Another short chuckle. "My place. In the Neitherworld."

"…Why?"

"Because it exists with a warped concept of time. I thought… thought it would save you. You were bleeding a lot…"

"But…" Lydia frowned, shaking her head. "I'm so confused…"

"I brought ya to the Neitherworld because you were dyin'. If ya came to a place where time didn't pass in the traditional way, I might be able ta at least slow things down. And we did getcha sewed up…"

Lydia whimpered quietly, trying to push herself up again. "What… what about…?"

"Those pricks? In the hospital. If they were found. Mighta gone a little too far, but they ain't gonna die, and they ain't gonna remember anythin'."

Lydia finally managed to sit up, clutching her side as she turned her head to stare painfully at her 'hero'. "Thank you…

"Yeah well… I don't like sharin' my things with others."

Lydia let out a small laugh, rolling her eyes. "Jerk."

"Nothin' but. How ya doin'?"

"Hungry…" Lydia paused, suddenly frowning. "Beej…"

"What?"

"Did you pick up that bag I dropped?"

"With the food and the bugs? Yeah, figured it was yours."

Lydia sighed, relieved, but her face suddenly turned red. "Those were for you. I was going to call you back when I got home. The rest of your gift is in my room… if my roommates didn't find and take it…"

"Present?" Betelgeuse was shocked.

Lydia blushed even harder, looking away from him. "I um… well… yeah. I promised a bottle of booze… and I convinced my father to part with a few cigars…"

Betelgeuse leered at her. "Why? Trying to soften me up?"

Lydia chuckled nervously. "A bit. But I did already promise the drink."

"Yeah, ya did. Wow kid."

"You're welcome."

Betel laughed, reaching over to coax her back down onto the pillow. "Lay down before ya kill yourself. I'll see if we got anythin' that might shut that gut of yours up."

Lydia blushed, glaring up at him as her stomach growled again. "I haven't eaten since… since I left my parent's house actually."

"Yeah well…"

"What?"

"Well… you've been gone for a few days from the breather worl-"

"WHAT?!"

Betelgeuse crossed back over the floor, holding her down as she tried to roll out of bed. "Geeze Lyds, take a pill, I got it covered, kay? Ghost with the Most, remember? Everyone thinks ya had a breakdown and decided ta take a week or two off. Doc's orders. Your teachers are even givin' ya a break from homework, long as ya study up later."

Lydia froze, staring up at the suddenly grinning ghost. She was still for a moment, until she yanked her arms from his grasp, and threw them around his neck. "And here I thought you enjoyed my suffering!"

Betelgeuse grimaced, prying her arms from around his neck. "Only when _I'm _the one inflicting it. Now… just lay still while I find ya somethin' ta eat."

The next few… Days? It was so hard to tell here… Anyway, over whatever amount of time had passed, things were… Weird but comfortable. She found out it was Betelgeuse's bed she was in, and laughed at the ironic fact that it was just a large coffin with a mattress fit inside.

She even properly met Betelgeuse's 'friends', Jacques and Ginger. The goth had been startled at first, seeing the towering French skeleton man and the smiling little pink spider on his shoulder. They were nice enough though, and soon she found herself two friends.

"How did you end up here… With Beej?" She'd asked them.

The pair laughed, shooting the disgruntled poltergeist a pair of matching smirks. Jacques answered through his grin. "Ze Powers Zat Be ordered Be-a-tal-juice to learn to get along with ozher creatures, and to do so, 'e was forced to open 'is 'ome to neighbors. 'E is not so bad… all ze time… every once in a while… Oui Ginger?"

"Yeah, he's just a big dumb grump."

"Piss off Ginger." The ghost spat, examining his claws as he filed them down.

They'd been absolutely fascinated with Lydia, and she found herself giving them every detail, from the Maitlands first showing up in the attic window, through the horrid wedding, and to the night that brought her here, to their side while still carrying a pulse. They'd been horrified that Betelgeuse had planned to force her to marry him when she was fourteen, and started to scold him, but Lydia interrupted. "No, no it's fine now. And… he just wanted a ticket out, right Beej?"

"Yeah. Whatever."

And soon, too soon it seemed to Lydia, Betelgeuse informed her it was time to go back home.

"I'm still really sore, and I can hardly walk. How am I going to manage in the mortal world?!"

"Dunno, don't care. Tell 'em ya fell down the stairs of the place you were staying in if ya have to."

Lydia frowned. "What's up with you?"

Betelgeuse sighed, running a hand through his matted hair. "Those two are drivin' me fuckin' nuts, and as a matter'a'fact… so are you. It takes a lotta juice ta bring a breather ta the Neitherworld, and even more ta keep that breather alive."

"…Oh. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Get up and get dressed."

Lydia had spent most of the vacation covered by a blanket, and little else. Her clothes had been torn to shreds in the attack. He'd gotten the sizes too big, but… Betel surprised Lydia. He'd gone out to the… 'Shocking Maul' and bought her a pair of pajama bottoms and a sleeping tank made of some soft, blue material she'd never heard of, but was sure was only made in the Neitherworld, and covered in black cartoon spiders.

So she yanked those towards her, pulling them on once he turned his back to her.

She was confused, but grateful for this new side to her ghostly husband.

Once clothed, he turned, holding his arms out for her as she crossed the floor. "Can't I say goodbye to Jacques and Ginger first?"

"They ain't here, and 'sides, I'm sure I'll be havin' ta bring you back here once you get back on your feet." He saw through the confusion on her face, to the embarrassment trying to hide. "Ginger has a big mouth Lyds, ya can't tell her anything."

"I just… if I can come here to heal for a while… why can't I come to explore? I've only seen the inside of your house… I've never even seen the Waiting Room! Adam and Barbara won't even let me _mention_ visiting the Neitherworld!"

"One: Why would you? You're gonna die eventually anyways. And Two: Because it takes a lot of energy ta keep ya here. If I'm gonna bring ya here for keeps, we're gonna get ta make proper use of that bed, or… well… ya ain't gonna have a pulse."

Lydia froze, still halfway across the room. The threat rang in her ears, and she took a step back, biting her lip. "Wh… what?"

Betel stared at her, his frown confused, until he realized what he said and his eyes grew wide. "Oh, pfft... I ain't gon'a kill ya. Ya ain't worth much ta me dead."

In an odd, twisted way… that actually comforted her. Sort of. A little. "So… can I, or can I not, come visit every once in a while?"

"I'll think about it. 'Cuz I know you're just gonna bug me 'till I cave." He rolled his eyes at her excited smile, and held his arms out again. "Come on, ain't got all day."

Lydia stumbled across the room, falling into the ghost's arms and wrapping her own tightly around his middle. "Ready… I think."

Betelgeuse rolled his eyes, and tightened his grip on her. "Hold on tight kid, or I'll end up holdin' a dead body. Lay those magic words on me Babes."

Lydia rolled her eyes, but at the same time, her hands twisted in the material covering his wide back, pulling her body closer to his. "Beetlejuice Beetlejuice Beetlejuice."

Lydia had never been in a car accident before. She'd never experienced whiplash. Now, as she was slowly dragged through the passageway between the worlds, she wondered if this is what it felt like. Had it not been for his arms, one around her waist and the other around her shoulders, she was sure she would have been ripped in half. Her head rocked back on her shoulders, cracking her neck painfully, and she felt her own hold around him slip. Lydia yelped, and tightened her embrace, pulling her head back up to bury in his chest. As she did, she became of a low rumble in his ribcage, and realized he was laughing at her.

And then, just as quickly as it began, it was over.

Her legs shook beneath her, and she nearly slipped from his grasp. "Woah... easy kid…" His arms slipped under her armpits, hoisting her up so he could slip both arms around her waist. "You alright?"

Lydia groaned, pressing one palm against her temple. "Yeah… I… I think so… why…?"

"Cuz you're still breathin'."

"Ah. Well… it hurts."

"Oh, so… does this mean you still wanna come back ta the Neitherworld?"

Lydia grinned up at him, with a mischievous glint to rival even his own trademark one. "I'll find a way."

The poltergeist rolled his eyes, and hauled her over to the bed to shove her back onto the mattress. "You're weird."

"Thanks. I try."

"Tch… Breathers."

"Pfft… troublesome ghouls. Your present is on the vanity by the way."

Betelgeuse had been in the process of floating off to the other side of her room to lean against the window. "Huh?"

Lydia rolled her eyes, and shifted on the bed so she could lie back against the headboard. "The whiskey and cigars I brought you. On the vanity."

Betelgeuse froze, confused. Then, the memory of her first, fitful night in his room came back to him, and he flew to the vanity, instantly spotting the expensive amber liquid and the pair of neat, fragrant cigars wrapped in some girly gold ribbon. Betel let out a low whistle, his eyes sparkling as he picked up the drink, and ripped at the cork. "Nice grab Lyds… garsh… Didn't know ya cared so much!" He teased.

Lydia rolled her eyes before they slid shut. "You should look in that folder too…"

"Reading, you know I hate it."

"Just look Beej…"

"Fine." Betel tipped the bottle up, shuddering as the burning liquid rushed down his throat. Ahhh… the sweet nectar of life! He sighed, grapping the manila folder he now realized had been laying beneath the whiskey.

_**Seventeen Students Killed in Peaceful Pines University Blaze**_

Betel paused in mid-swig, staring at the headline. Or… not really headline: really it was just a few bolded words over a tiny blurb about the 'accident'.

"Fire?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lydia smirked. "Yep."

"In this school?"

"Uh-huh."

"And you found this at your parent's this weekend?"

Lydia suddenly frowned, looking down at her hands. "Mmmhmm."

Betel crossed the room, flopping over onto the mattress and lying back so his head rested on her knees. Lydia grimaced, but said nothing. "Thought ya were goin' so you could spend time with those squares."

"I was, and I did. But… I'm finding it increasingly hard to get a good night's sleep lately, so I spent what down time I had combing through thousands of pages of garbage to find that."

"Why?"

Lydia bit her lip. "I thought…"

"Ya thought I'd be less pissed at you?" Lydia murmured something he didn't catch, her face turning beet red. "And this… Big… elaborate gift? Just ta get me all gushy and appeased?"

"…I… well… partially. And I did… did feel really guilty. I was going to call you back Sunday night… after I got home but…"

Betel surprised her by chuckling. "Don't worry, I kicked mosta my anger off on those punks. 'Sides, been too busy savin' your sorry ass from bleedin' ta death ta rembere ta be angry attchya." Lydia jerked her knee out from under him, earning him a nose full of burning scotch. "HEY!" He glared up at her, expecting to see a smirk, or one of her annoying 'I'm really pissed at you Betelgeuse and I wish you would just fuck the hell off' sort of looks, and instead found himself face-to-face with a thoughtful frown. "What?"

Lydia bit her lip. "Are you… you aren't… really pissed at me then? I don't have to be… worried?"

Betel shrugged, laying back against her knees and closing his eyes. "I ain't really upset over it, since I did end up gettin' ya back. Damaged is better'n not at all. But… if _I _were _you, _I would _always _be worried that the big scary ghost is about to pull some shit." Lydia smiled, reassured, and pushed herself forward on the mattress. One hand curled around the back of his neck, lifting him off her knees as she moved closer, and laid the matted blond head in her lap. Betel froze, staring up at her suddenly nervous expression. "Babes?"

"Thank you…"

Betel frowned. "Fer what?"

Lydia sighed, lowering her head closer to his. "For saving me. I… I thought…"

Betel's frown turned to an irritated glare. "Ya thought I'd leave ya there ta get torn apart by someone 'sides myself? How stupid."

Lydia smiled. "Aww… I think you just said something sweet. In your weird, backwards way. Are you getting soft on me Beetle-brains?"

Beej pulled on a look of mock-hurt. "How could ya suggest somethin' like that?! That stings Babes."

Lydia chuckled, but her amusement turned to a contemplative grimace as she threaded her fingers through his ratty yellow locks. "I really am sorry…" He watched her bite her lip, fascinated by the small, nervous gesture. "And… incredibly grateful."

"Geeze Lyds, you're startin' ta freak me out a bit."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "So sorry."

"Ya could uh… show your '_feelings_'… as repayment… if ya really wanted to…" His lecherous smile was accompanied by a suggestive waggling of eyebrows. Lydia's eyes widened in… shock? Maybe a hint of fear? Betel snorted. Did she honestly not expect something like that? He opened his mouth, ready to tease her to the brink of insanity, when she suddenly leaned closer, and her body began to shake. "…Wh-…"

Lydia paused, and that fiery blush crept across her cheeks. "I… Nothing more than this. Okay?"

Betel hid the way he had to swallow past the lump in his throat. He was only caught off guard. Here she was… leaning over him, ready to kiss him. He'd already seen her naked: there hadn't been much help for it when he took her to his place. Her clothes were ripped as it was, and they'd had to come off so he could sew the wounds back up. He'd fantasized for hours about kissing that milky skin, biting those pale ruby lips…

He'd been worried, and under his roommates' watchful gaze, so he hadn't been able to enjoy anything. But now… he was lying in her lap, right beneath the curve of those perky breasts…

Her mouth finally found his. It was shy, gentle: just a slow brush of her soft lips against his dry, chapped ones. Betel found himself responding nonetheless, one hand lifting to twist in her hair as his tongue darted out to lick her lower lip. He felt her shudder, and his eyes widened in surprise as her own clenched shut just as her lips parted, allowing him to dart in and explore with that wild tongue of his. He felt the slim body press against him, and he pulled back, not wanting to push things too far and end up with one seriously furious Lydia, and an even worse Juno.

Betel cleared his throat, forcing a perverted smirk onto his face. "I _like _this game… You should try and feel guilty more often, if I'm gonna get some of that every time…"

Lydia turned deep, beet red, the flush burning clear down to the tops of her breasts. "Hnn."

Betel cackled, taking another swig of the whiskey. "Relax Babes. Here." Betel grunted, swinging his legs and arms forward to sit up. Once he was up, he shifted, moving around until he was against the backboard before snaking an arm around her waist, and yanking her up to his side.

She yelped, clawing at his arm as he pulled her against him. "Ow! Leggo!"

Startled, Betel released his grip on her, lifting the arm… and spotting the dots of blood on his sleeve. Shoot. "Er… sorry… forgot."

Lydia cringed, but crawled back towards him and leaned against his chest. Her breathing was labored as she curled against his side, hiding her face. "It… It's alright… I'm… I'm fine…"

"You sure?"

"Uh-huh… I… I think… Nauseous…"

"Gonna puke?"

"…No…" Betel grimaced, because that no sounded a lot like a question.

"Ya better not. If ya do, make sure ya turn the other way."

"I'm not…."

"Good." Lydia rolled her eyes, and eventually was able to shift and settle more comfortably against him. Her right arm lifted absently to rub her wound, the furious blush exploding beneath her skin once more. The poltergeist smirked, draping a lazy arm over her shoulders. "You could take off that shirt, lemme play doctor for a while."

"You're sick."

"Thanks. Want a drink?"

Lydia glared at him, turning her head away as the blush deepened. "Yeah… right. Drink? With you? Thanks, but no. I'm _not_ having sex with you."

Betel cackled, tracing around the slowly healing gape in her side. His fingers brushed over the spider-silk stitches, drawing a shudder from her. "We'll see." He snapped his fingers, and two tumblers appeared in the air before them. He lifted the bottle, filling the little glasses nearly to the brim, before nudging one towards the nervous goth. "Drink up. Ya need ta loosen up a little kid."

Lydia bit her lip, folding her arms across her stomach, before one hand shot out, and snatched the drink. Betelgeuse watched in amazement as she threw back the drink in two gulps, her entire body trembling against the burn.

Betelgeuse whistled, throwing back his own drink. "Damn… my innocent little Lyds is a drinker."

Lydia grimaced, clenching her eyes shut against the raging fire in her throat, even as she held out the tumbler for more. "Mmhm."

Betel laughed, and poured them both another glass. "Cheers doll face."

* * *

**That was fun to write... And don't worry. Now we'll be moving back to the ghouls, for those of you that are dying to know why it's so important. *wink wink***


	10. Little Bo Peep And Her Clueless Sheep

**Whooooo-hoooo! We're double-digit-midgets now! *throws confetti***

**Is anyone else as excited about this as I am?**

**'Cuz this is like, uber exciting! Things are, as a character says later in this chapter: "being set in motion nicely."**

**So read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

"Do you know the terms of the contract?"

Juno grimaced, taking another drag on her cigarette. She felt more comfortable, surrounded by a halo of smoke. It wasn't exactly a solid curtain, but it hid her well enough from the Powers That Be, and allowed her a small boost in courage and confidence. "I do not, only that the girl offered the deal, apparently of her own free will."

"Was she the one to summon him?"

"No. Apparently a group of students enrolled in Lydia's college died some time ago, and are now haunting the house. They summoned Betel to rid their home of the breathers. He realized Lydia was there, and they somehow arrived at their current deal."

She heard a sound like a file cabinet flying open, papers flying around the room in a whirlwind, and fingers clacking at a computer. "There are no records of any souls lost in that area in over ninety years."

"I know. Somehow, they escaped under the radar."

"What do you plan to do with them, when you are trying to save this girl from the poltergeist?"

Juno sighed, biting down on the butt of her smoke for what felt like the hundredth time during this meeting. "My job. I'll see what we can do for them to bring them over and help them move on, and… I'll figure out some way to stop this union."

The invisible leaders of the Ghost Realm were silent, debating through their link on her proposal. "Very well Juno, we leave this situation in your hands."

Juno felt herself tense, staring out to the lead council man. "…That's it?"

"This is a unique situation, Madam June. Betel sees this as a way out, a way to upset the Balance. We see this as…. An opportunity. A way to control him."

Juno grit her teeth. The man was a pain in her ass, forever causing trouble and paperwork and making everyone around him miserable. But she understood him, she knew the way his mind worked… on a certain level. Being controlled was not something he would take lightly to. Being controlled would just push him to higher levels of chaos. "Meaning?"

"We must see how this plays out. For now, return to the task of investigating these off-the-book-haunters."

* * *

Laughter echoed around the room, followed by the clinking of two fresh glasses. Lydia was pressed into her husband's side, her feet curled up under her butt as she threw back another tumbler of alcohol. Betel still had one arm thrown over her shoulder, the other holding to his drink. "I gotta question…"

"Hmmm?" Lydia's face was flushed from the warmth of the alcohol, and her vision kept sliding in and out of focus as she tried to fix him in her sights. "What s'it?"

Betel cackled. "Why do ya hate bein' called 'Lyds'? Every time someone calls you that, ya freak at 'em."

Lydia sighed, shrugging. "Dunno. Cuz… cuz _you _call me it I guess… I -hic- try'n keep my… _'supernatural' _'ventures outta my -hic- life."

"Ah. Makes sense."

"Hmm. I gotta -hic- question fer _you."_

"What would that be?"

"Whaz with the stripes? You like… always wear'em."

Betel laughed, shaking his head at her drunken slur. "I _like _this suit."

Lydia fell silent against his chest, swirling the drink as she stared across the room, suddenly fascinated with one of the dark red symbols painted there. "I gotta… gotta -hic- 'nother question."

"Yeah?"

"…In… In the alley…"

Betel tensed, cocking a brow at her. "Yeah?"

"Why… why were you… did you seem so… worried? ....Kept -hic- yellin' at me…"

Betel shifted uncomfortably, and took a long time to answer. She wouldn't know it, but the image of her was locked firmly in his mind, and he felt an unexpected and agonizing tug in his chest. Her… curled up in the trash, her hanging off her in tattered rags, or thrown about the alley. Her face, a mess of bruises and scratch marks. And the three, deep gashes in her side. He shuddered. "I need ya alive. Ya weren't movin'. Hardly even breathin'. I had ta juice ya ta even get ya ta say my name…" His tone was quiet, forcibly detached, and that made Lydia's eyes widen.

"Beej…"

"I gotta question for you."

Lydia leaned back slightly, confused. "What about?"

Betel fixed her with a thoughtful frown. "Somethin' that Matthews guy said ta me… kept sayin' you were callin' for 'BJ'."

Lydia blushed, right down her face, around her neck and across her shoulders. "I… I was calling you. I was afraid ya… ya might ignore me."

"Why call me though?"

"Cuz… -hic- cuz I though'… I could call _you, _an' -hic- risk whatever ya might throw at me… Instead of… of -hic- riskin' nobody hearin' me… I... though' you would… be upset they were -hic- hurtin' me… an' might help…"

The room was silent for the first time in hours. They continued to drink, until Lydia reached up and covered the lip of the bottle with her hand. "You -hic- should make that last… I still gotta few months till I can buy ya any more."

Betel grinned down at her, but snapped his fingers and the bottle and glasses disappeared to the vanity. "Sure thing kid. Shouldn't you get ta bed? It's late."

Lydia sighed, rolling onto her back to stare at the ceiling. "Not goin' in tomorr-hic-ow. Gonna be hung-over like hell…"

Betel cackled, folding his arms across his chest. "Shoulda thought of that be_fore _ya got wasted. Want me ta leave so ya can sleep it off?"

He didn't expect a flash of panic to cross her face, or for her to roll over and latch onto his arm. "Please don't leave…"

Betel stared down at her wide, pleading eyes, confused. He realized she spoke, and shook himself. "Uh… why?" He asked stupidly.

"I…" Lydia bit her lip, lowering her eyes. "I don't wanna be -hic- alone." _Alone with the nightmares._

Betelgeuse stared at her, but settled back down against the headboard. "Sure thing Babes. Want me ta sing ya ta sleep to?"

Lydia chuckled, and rolled over, throwing an arm around his waist, her head in his lap. "Thank you… fer savin' me Beej…"

Betel grimaced at the top of her head, confused. Here was an opportunity… a few well-placed words whispered to the drunken woman and he was sure those pants would fly off her. A little guilt trip wouldn't hurt the girl…

He lifted a hand, snapped, and the blanket found its way out from underneath her, wraping her in a warm cocoon. His hand dropped to the back of her head, pulling his claws through her silky black locks. "I think you overdid the drinkin' Lyds." His claws brushed over her cheek, and the scratched, bruised skin was covered in a simple illusion, making it look good as new.

He heard her sigh, and her grip tighten around his waist. "Prob'ly. Feel better though."

The ghost chuckled, patting her shoulder. "Go ta sleep."

* * *

"Lydia! Sweetie, wake up!"

The goth jerked awake, her hands flying up to cover herself. Instead of bare skin though, she felt the soft cotton of her new pajamas. Her head twisted from side to side, searching out the beer-bellied monster. Her room was empty, save for her, Karren, and Amy. She'd been so sure Betel would take advantage of her inebriated state…

"You okay hon?"

Lydia looked up at them, her expression confused. "Oh… um… yes. Just had a… strange dream…"

Karren sat on the edge of Lydia's mattress, and the goth experienced a flashback to a very different creature sitting in that same spot. "When did you get back from your break?"

Lydia frowned, confused. Then it all rushed back to her in one painful sweep, and she felt her hand brush absently against her ripped side. "Oooooh! Um… Really late last night. A friend drove me back, and I was just too tired to say anything, so I just crashed. I see the house is still standing."

Karren and Amy laughed, and Amy crawled up to sit cross-legged on the end of the bed. "Yeah, just barely though. We missed your voice of reason a little too much. Hey…" Amy paused, lifting her head and inhaling deeply. "Did you drink last night Lydia?"

Lydia paled as Karren took in the scent as well, and frantically shook her head. "No um… Probably just my friend's cologne. I keep telling him how much it reeks, but he won't listen." Her chuckle was nervous, but the girls smiled anyway.

"Well, why don't you get dressed, and we'll have a big 'welcome home' breakfast. You look like you lost weight in a bad way."

"Yeah Lydia, you look like a ghost."

Lydia smirked, finding the statement a little ironic, but nodded. "Sure thing. Give me twenty minutes so I can get presentable."

The girls left, calling over their shoulders for the goth to hurry up, and as soon as they left the room, she glanced up at the ceiling. "You still there?"

"Where else am I gonna go?" Lydia jumped, turning to see him seated on her windowsill, his usual perverted, slightly vacant grin in place. "Gotta a headache?"

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Just a small one. Thanks. For… for not pulling anything."

Betel chuckled. "Couldn't have people keepin' an eye on you Babes. You're weird enough as is, without people thinkin' ya like ta sleep _au-natural_. So uh… don't you have a breakfast date?"

"Yep."

"What're we doin' today, since ya ain't goin' ta class?"

Lydia shot him an evil smirk as she stumbled her way across the floor, one hand gingerly placed against her split side. "You're going to have to sit through all my homework and studying I have to do to catch up. Poor Beej…"

Betel glared. "Cuz it's my fault ya got your cock-teasing little ass thrown down in an alley."

Lydia winced, but a small smirk formed on her lips. "Yep. I blame you." She disappeared into her closet.

Betel rolled his eyes, crossing the room to sit on the edge of her bed to wait for her to finish. He wasn't sitting long, however, when his fantasies brought on by last night were pierced with an agonized yelp. "Lyds?" He jumped up from the mattress, crossing the room to find her doubled-over in pain, her arms wrapped around her stomach. "Lydia, what's worng?"

She cringed, trying to straighten up through the pain. "N-nothing… just… just hurts is all… Ow…"

Betel ran a hand through his hair, shoving her arms away from her body as he leaned closer to yank up the edge of the shirt and examine the fresh blood dotting along the stitched wounds. They were closing up nicely, but there was a long way to go, and her bending over had caused the spider silk threads to bite into her skin. She was lucky the thread couldn't be torn. "Geeze kid… here…" He snapped his finger, and her pajamas were replaced by a fresh pair of dark jeans and an over-sized deep purple shirt. Her hair was even put up in a neat ponytail.

Lydia gasped examining herself. She rubbed a hand along her side, and felt a thick layer of gauze keeping her tightly wrapped. She was surprised to find the pressure actually relieved some of the pain. She turned to lay a shy, grateful grin on him. "Thanks Beej. I'll be back in like… half an hour, kay? They have to go to class soon. Then we can get back to work."

Betel rolled his eyes, but stepped out of the closet so she could brush past him, trying to keep her steps and breathing even.

* * *

Juno snarled, staring at the folder before her, wishing that it would simply curl in on itself and fade away into nothingness.

That bug-crunching bastard had brought the girl _here? **WHY?**_ How did he think that would help? Surely being here had done more harm than good while she healed…

Why then, had Lydia been able to pass between the dimensions with no visible damage to her soul?

What was with this girl? There was no way this was coincidence: the girl is moved into a house full of off-the-bookers, and they attach themselves to her through that hunk of wood? Then they call Betelgeuse, who ends up re-making that deal with the poor kid?

There was something wrong here, very wrong.

And Juno was determined to find out exactly what that was.

She was startled from her fuming by a timid knock on her door, and a young, handsome, and bespectacled blond poked his through the door. "'Scuse me, Miss Juno, but Mister Hodgkins is here to take over for his shift." Juno gave the young ghost a nod, and he disappeared once more.

The old woman smirked, flashing back to another soul. One so different from her current assistant. One that was strange, and loud, and irritating. And charming. In his own, twisted way. He could have done great things.

But no. Instead, he went off free-lancing and started calling himself a 'bio-exorcist'. The Ghost with the Most indeed, for he was powerful. Immensely so. The Ghost with the Most brains, however, he was not. He was smart. Hell; he shocked _her_ with his knowledge. He was intelligent too, and there was a big difference between those things.

Applying that knowledge and intelligence, and using it the 'right' way however, was where he was being stupid. All the energy this pranking and conning and escaping was taking could be put to so much better use.

Ah well. Maybe the Powers That Be were right… Maybe this union was a good thing. Maybe Lydia could tame him…

NO!

Juno shook her head, and stood, scooping up the dozen or more files on this case, and storming from the room. She would not allow Betel to be left alone a minute longer with that poor girl after the dead students were helped. She would not allow her former assistant free on the mortal world.

* * *

"Things are being set in motion nicely." The first voice was deep, and booming. It thundered around the room, commanding attention

"Yes." There was a heavy sigh following the much softer, airier second voice. "Too bad it had to be this girl… Such a tasty little thing…"

"Knock it off." This voice was cold, cruel. But falsely calm, like a Venus flytrap, waiting for the right moment to snatch its prey up. Even the thundering voice seemed to cower before this one, and to any outsiders it would be clear who the true leader was.

"So sorry Big Brother." The second voice purred.

"Nnnnnn! Why are we _waiting?!_ She's there! He's there!" This voice was high-pitched, and dripped with bloodlust.

"Patience, Little Bro-" But the flytrap voice was cut off by the screeching one.

"NO! I wanna kill him now! We been waiting too long! We can end him!"

There was a loud, echoing smack as the flytrap voice silenced the screeching one. "Patience little one. We've lain out the path, now we must be patient."

"We should speed things along though. My webs last only so long." The fifth voice oozed darkness and secrets. There was a faint hissing sound behind his words, but the others ignored this.

"I agree with Lo though. I just wanna kill him. Get my teeth into that grimy f-" This voice was harsh, raspy from years of howling at those who would listen.

"Silence." Ordered the flytrap voice.

"Apologies Big Brother…" The raspy voice replied.

"We've waited this long." The last voice was the only female one in the room. Her words were just as dark as her companions, but her voice was deceitfully seductive. Almost hypnotic. The two youngest, the owner of the harsh rasp, and the screeching one growled low in their throats, leaning closer to her melody. "We can wait a little longer. These things have to play out correctly. Timing is everything in this Brothers."

"Well said, little sister." The owner of the flytrap voice stood, pushing his throne-like chair back from the giant table. He leaned forward, waving his hand over the surface, and it became like glass.

The view was from above as they watched the raven-haired girl curl her legs up under her on the chair, clacking away at a computer while the poltergeist leaned against the wall next to the desk, gesticulating wildly as he spoke.

"Soon, Geuse… soon."

* * *

**Oooh, that was short, and cliff-hanger-y. Hooray!**

**Nao we's gettin' inta the good stuff. Things are rollin' yo, and shitz like… 'bout ta go down.**

**Okay. I'm done now.**

**Did you enjoy? Yes? Then review! No? Then review and tell me how to make things better!!!1!!!**


	11. Death Is For The Alive

**This one is a bit short, but important stuff happens, so please enjoy.**

* * *

"'Eye-Scream'? Really?"

"Yep. Good stuff too. Chocolate Cockroach Crunch, Toxic Worm Cherry…"

"Gross!"

"Tomato-tamato Babes."

"What about a movie theater?"

"Yep, got plenty of those too."

"Drive-in or seated?"

"Both, but Grave Pictures Drive-in is the best."

Lydia laughed, shaking her head as she leaned closer to examine the assignment she was almost through with. "Um… Do you like… have a mayor or president or what?"

"Well… the Powers That Be control the Neitherworld, then come the stiffs in the Waiting Room. Juno's one of their top lapdogs. Then every district has a sort of mayor. Not one of which can take a joke. We also gotta Prince in the main part of the Neitherworld, but all he does is mope around and make everyone else miserable."

Lydia rolled her eyes, but the eager expression remained. "The Neitherworld sounds fantastic…"

"Maybe to breathers, but the majority of us hate it there. The food sucks, hardly anyone gets along, and since we don't really need anything, we just make up jobs and money and rules so we have something to do."

Lydia smirked, hitting the print button on the final assignment for her social sciences class. Photography and Art were easily taken care of, as she always had more than enough pictures and drawings to spare. Math would be murder…

"What else is there?"

Betel rolled his eyes, deciding he needed a smoke if she wasn't going to shut up. "I dunno. The Neitherwoods I guess..."

"The 'Neitherwoods'?"

"Yep. Most of the best of the creepiest shit comes from the Neitherwoods."

"Do I ever get to go see them?"

"When you're dead."

"Beej!"

"Fine. Maybe I should take ya, and leave ya in there overnight. You, of all people, need a good scare. Then maybe ya'll stop buggin' me…"

Lydia chuckled shortly, rubbing a hand down her aching side. "What else?"

"Geeze, ya know… you're really annoying. There's the Neitherbeach, but you wouldn't wanna go in the water."

Lydia frowned, though that may have just been because she was pulling her calculus book towards her. "Why is that?"

Betel shrugged. "Hey Babes, if you wanna swim in toxic waste, be my guest. But you're weird enough without a freaky green glow."

Lydia stared at him, shocked. "Toxic waste?"

"Did I ever say the Neitherworld made sense?"

"No…"

"Then don't be so surprised. Are you almost done?"

Lydia rolled her eyes, before focusing them on the textbook. "I have three math assignments I want to get done today, and then I'm all theirs."

_Lydia is ours._

_Our Lydia._

_Betelgeuse should go home._

The poltergeist growled deep in his throat, glaring towards the ceiling as what looked like dark fog spread across it. Lydia just laughed, and nodded. "Yep, all yours. Maybe you could um… go talk to Juno?" Lydia shot a hopeful glance his way, clearly a little overwhelmed by her workload.

Betel shrugged, blowing a smoke ring across the room at her. "And wait for six months till she calls my number? Thanks, but no thanks. She knows anything, she knows ta call me. She doesn't call me tonight though, thought I would go to the Neitherworld Archives and see what they say about these kids' deaths… Because there's gotta be _somethin'. _There's always _somethin'._"

Lydia tensed, biting her lip. She wanted to ask him not to go, not to leave her alone with more nightmares, but she wouldn't. Finding out what happened to the students was more important. "Getting tired of watching me sleep?"

"You have no idea."

Lydia chuckled, before pulling on a faux-stern look and batting her hand at him. "Shh, let me concentrate."

It took a few hours for Lydia to finish as much as she planned for the day, and by that time the students and Betel had been at each other's throats at least a handful of times.

"There! Finished. Leave them alone Beej."

Betel shot her an irritated glare, before glancing towards the now burned ceiling. Oh, if only those cheeky little bastards had corporeal forms… "Fine. She has to fall asleep sometime, you know! Then I'll get you…"

"Beej!"

"Fine. Here." He thrust the small newspaper at her as she held her hand open, and watched as she slowly cleared the corkboard over her desk. She tacked the printed out article in the middle, and leaned close to read it once again.

**_Seventeen Students Killed in Peaceful Pines University Blaze_**

_Tragedy struck last Friday (Friday, November Tenth, 1990) when the 'Vortex' house of Peaceful Pines University went up in smoke. Students and staff alike stood in shock as the old house burned slowly to the ground._

_No one knew that the seventeen residents (less than a third of the amount of students the building was supposed to house) were still trapped inside._

_The school decided to leave the area untouched, as a memorial to the students' memories. The students that died in the fire were: Tallisah Simons, Markus Greenburg, Timothy Hart, Rick Svenson, Abigail Marsh, Johanna Thurman, Kattie Watts, Matilda and Jonathon Teller, Garth Bicks, Shaun Michaels, Alex Butler, Damien Carter, Alexis Garrett, Samantha Cein, Joshua Nelson, and Victoria Manson._

"I can't believe that's all they say about it…"

"Yep. Whatcha think we should do next?"

"Well… find out what happened to the memorial idea. Why they built this new house over the burned grounds… Then we need to figure out why this was kept so… quiet."

"Quiet?"

"Do you have any other explanation as to why no one on this side will talk about it? And why no one on the other side knows anything? Something happened… and it was covered up. It's the only logical explanation."

"You're a detective now?"

"Well… what are your ideas then?!" She snapped.

Betel chuckled, biting down on the end of his cig as he thought for a moment. "I suppose it could be a cover up. It would explain a lotta things… it's a slippery slope kid."

Lydia nodded, but turned towards the computer, not moving to type or open anything, just staring blankly at the screen. "Where… _how _do we even start?"

_The Phis._

"What about them?" Lydia asked, staring up at the ceiling. Betelgeuse snorted, flicking his spent cig into her trash after snuffing it out on his palm. The second the withered stick hit the can though, the entire thing burst into flames.

Lydia screeched, falling backwards off the chair as Betel stepped back, eyes wide in shock at the fiery illusion.

_The Phis did it._

_They had to have…_

_They wanted our house…_

_They cheated._

The fire died, and Betelgeuse growled, crossing the floor to help Lydia back up, muttering something about useless floaters. "You alright Babes?"

Lydia nodded, stumbling slightly as he helped her up. "Yeah… just… wondering…"

"…'Bout?"

"Why they're suddenly so violent around me."

Beej shrugged, pulling her back towards the computer. And idea hit him, and he leaned closer, staring intently at the screen. "What about looking at the other part of this story? The Fries?"

"The Phis."

Betel cocked an annoyed brow at her. "Whatever."

Lydia chewed the inside of her cheek, before she leaned over her keyboard and began clacking away at the keys. Betel watched her for a moment, before he leaned back, scratching his chin. "This internet thing is crap."

Lydia glared at him. "There can be thousands of files of garbage to look through, before we find what we need, so give me a break, okay? Anyway, what else are we going to do? The house burned down two years ago. The Phi's bought and re-built it just before I got here. That's old news."

Betel rolled his eyes but leaned over her shoulder, reading through each page she clicked open.

It took them nearly an hour of sifting through outdated news archives and topics that were supposedly related, but finally Lydia found another little snippet.

**_Memorial to be Moved_**

_It was announced Saturday afternoon that the school could no longer afford to have an empty lot where the 'Vortex' once stood among the other dorms of Peaceful Pines. The school has announced a special plot is being set aside at the Peaceful Pines Grave for a new memorial to be built._

"'No longer afford'?" Betel quoted.

"This was back when… when the Phis bought the lot… The January before I came here in '91. Why wouldn't they just say that they bought the house?"

Betel frowned, and finally, something clicked. "The Phis and these vortex kids had a history, yeah?"

Lydia frowned, but nodded. "Correct. A long one."

"These Phi girls really wanted the space, right?"

Another nod.

"And no one will talk about the fire."

Lydia's frown deepened, until the pieces fell together in her mind too. "You think…"

"The Phis set the fire. Or did somethin' that led to the fire."

"But… but why?"

Betel rolled his eyes. "Fuck's sake Lyds, I thought ya were smarter than that. Pranks don't always go according to plan. Your floaters keep groanin' about loosin' the house if they don't get better scores or more people. What if…"

Lydia sighed, running a hand through her hair. "The Phis wanted the new lot bad enough to prank the Vortex students out. If the Vortex students beat their scores… The Phis wouldn't get the house… So they…?"

"Double their efforts to break'em, pull one grand finale, and it goes wrong. Real wrong. Smoke clears, ya got seventeen new floaters who have no idea what the hell happened, Juno's none the wiser, and the top dogs on this end cover everything up. _You_ come with your… weirdness, and wake the things up. They call me, and here we are." Betel shrugged, gesturing around the room with his arms spread wide.

Lydia frowned, staring at the screen. It… made sense. Things fit… But… "But why would the school cover it up?"

Betel shook his head. "Oh sweet, naïve little Lyds: aintcha Phis all rich and popular?"

Lydia took a deep shaky breath, leaning forward to hit the print button. "Maybe…" She chewed her lip, trying to come up with another possibility, any possibility at all. Even… even if there was money involved… Surely someone would have spoken out? She picked up the article as it printed out, and tacked it up next to the first one. "Well… We have two fragments. Nothing we didn't know though. What now?"

Betel shrugged, picking his teeth with his pinky. "Stumped."

_Voices…_

_Someone is here…_

Lydia and Betel looked towards the ceiling, suddenly tense. The goth curled up tighter in her chair, biting the inside of her cheek. "Who… Who's here?"

_Heard them… before._

_When it was hot._

_They're here._

_Not here._

_Just watching…_

Betel growled, deep in his chest, and stepped towards Lydia. "Shit… someone _is watching…"_

Lydia felt her hand move with a mind of its own to grasp the back of his coat. "What… what do you mean?"

Betel shifted his weight, his eyes darting from one corner of the room to the other, and back again. "I mean someone in the Neitherworld is watching us."

"Juno?"

"No… I think I would know if that hag was watching us…" Betel tensed, turning to glance at the goth as she cowered behind him. "They ain't here… they're just watching." The room was silent for a few minutes until, finally, Betel let out a low sigh. "They're gone."

Lydia chewed her lip, still nervously staring at the ceiling. "Are you sure?"

Betel nodded, turning sharply so that his coat was yanked from her grasp. "Positive. You gonna pass out again?"

Lydia rolled her eyes. "No, thanks for the concern though." She replied sarcastically.

"Any time Babes. So what now?"

Lydia sighed, dragging herself reluctantly from the chair and across the room to sit on the edge of her bed, facing the Ouija board. "Do you guys remember anything else?"

_Too hot._

"Yeah, we got that. She meant anythin' _else._" Betel snapped.

_Trapped._

_We were trapped._

_The showers…_

Lydia frowned, lifting a hand to tug on a lock of her hair. Betel watched this, wondering what was going through her mind. "Know what they're talkin' about?"

"This building was attached to a gym like… sixty years ago. When this area was still a piece of the main campus. But they moved everything and remolded this house to match the others. I guess… Well I guess they kept the locker room that this house was built around. There are still some of the older houses that are like that: bits and pieces of the Gym or Auditorium or whatever other building they were built into. That could be what they mean… Maybe we should go to the memorial the article was talking about. Maybe… Maybe there'll be something that will tell us why the memorial was moved, or how the fire started."

Betel gave her an odd look. "You really think that?"

"No… but isn't it worth a try?"

Betel snorted, and gestured to her hand which had been absently rubbing her side. "What, you gonna walk over there and play scavenger hunt through the graveyard?"

Lydia glared at him, before jumping off the bed and storming towards the door. "If I have to, then yes. With, or without you irritating me along the way."

Betel cackled, floating after her as she stormed from the house, her goodbyes to the girls that poked their heads around the corner were short and curt. She leapt down the steps, hissing in pain as the shock sent a painful jolt up her side. Lydia turned towards the bus stop, since she knew she wouldn't be able to walk the five miles to the graveyard without being in serious pain.

One nasty, bumpy bus ride and a two block walk later, ignoring the poltergeist as he trailed after her, Lydia slipped through the tall iron gates of the Peaceful Pines Cemetery.

Betelgeuse grimaced, stopping short just outside the gates. "Er… Babes… somethin' don't really… feel right…" He called after her.

Lydia paused, turning to see the worried confusion on the ghost's face. "Chicken." She snapped.

Betel snarled at her, shaking his head. "Ya wound me kid: the bone yard ain't what's buggin' me. It's whatever's _in _this bone yard that's givin' me the heebie-jeebies."

Lydia stared at him for a moment, before one corner of her lip quirked up in a lopsided smirk. "Coward."

Betel growled, but stepped through the gate. "Fine. But this time, when some big-bad monster comes after ya, I ain't savin' your ass."

Lydia smiled, gesturing around the graveyard. "Well, get looking. There are a lot of graves and memorials here, and the paper didn't give any clue as to where it would be."

"Bossy bossy bossy."

Lydia turned; ready to go up and down each line, and check each grave if she had to, when a familiar voice caught her attention from behind.

"Lydia?"

* * *

**Ooooh, who beeth it? Oh don't worry, you'll find out in the next chapter, along with more good supernatural plot points of evil.**

**You guys have like… no idea. :D**


	12. Warnings From Inside The Grave

**Rawr. Thank you, that is all.**

* * *

Lydia jumped, whirling to face the voice slowly approaching her. Heavy leather boots crunched over the end-of-winter grass as the wearer wove in between the headstones.

"Lydia! Is that really you?"

Lydia's face lit up, recognizing the messy brown mop. "Nick!"

Nick grinned, finally coming to a halt beside her. As he had in the Chinese Restaurant, he stared at her with a look of mixed emotions, none of which Lydia could clearly place. "I haven't seen you in forever. What happened?"

Lydia sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I uh… went a little crazy I guess. I bit off more than I could chew, and had to take a little break from it all. I uh… I came here to relax. I don't know what it is, but being around the dead is… calming. Heh…" Lydia blushed, turning away as Nick smiled at her.

"No, no I get that. I wish I could take a break too. All this training, on top of classes."

The pair laughed, staring carefully away from one another. Lydia spoke up first, running hand through her hair again. "So um… so what brings you here?"

Nick smiled, and lifted his hand. Lydia realized now that he was carrying a bouquet of vibrant Tiger Lillis. "They were my sister's favorites. I haven't been up here for a while now, and thought I would go say 'hi' to her. Would you care to join me?" Nick held out his arm for her to take.

Lydia chewed her bottom lip, glancing over her shoulder at the far-off form of the striped poltergeist as he searched the other end of the graveyard. "Uh… sure. I'd love to." She hooked her arm through Nick's, smiling shyly. "I… I didn't know you'd lost a sister. What's her name?"

Nick grinned down at the goth as he led her up the hill. "Alexis. Alexis May Garrett. She…" He paused, looking at his feet as they climbed the slope. "She was one of the students that died in that fire two years ago."

Lydia's eyes widened in shock. Alexis Garrett had been one of the names in that article! And now, she had a possible link to the past… She felt guilty, thinking that. But… well what else could she do at this point? The goth felt something jab her lower back, and resisted the urge to scream as a clammy hand touched her shoulder.

"Geeze you're jumpy, aintcha? Get'im ta tell ya about the fire." Betel hissed in her ear.

Lydia jerked her shoulder away from his grasp, and shot the poltergeist a dirty look. He held up his hands in surrender, and disappeared.

"I'm sorry… that must have been horrible."

Nick shrugged, smiling down at her once more. "Yeah but… well… it was, and I don't think I've really gotten over it, but Lex would've popped the back of my head and told me to move the hell on already. She was dead and I was alive, so get over it and be happy already." The two laughed stumbling slightly as they reached the peak of the hill. Beneath a giant willow tree was a short obsidian post sticking out of the ground. **IN MEMORY OF **was written in thick letters over the short list of names that were lost to the Vortex fire.

Nick pulled off his jacket, spreading it out on the grass and sitting on one half, patting the other for Lydia to sit on. She smiled, settling down onto the material beside him. They were quiet for a while, staring at the memorial, or the ground, or a bird flying overhead.

"You remind me a lot of her."

Lydia turned to stare at his profile as he smiled at the memorial. "What do you mean?"

Nick shrugged, turning towards her. "She was really… independent. She didn't really care what others thought, and didn't take their shit sitting down. Smart, funny, and creative. I wonder…" He breathed out through his nose, frowning at the memorial.

Lydia waited a moment, before asking. "Wonder what?"

"Maybe… maybe if she just gave in to that one thing… if she let someone else win just once… maybe she would still be alive. If she'd at least sucked it up and pretended to be one of… like if she pretended to be part of the 'crowd'…"

"One of Barbie's bitches?"

Nick laughed. "Yeah. If she'd just pretended, maybe things would have turned out different."

"What do you mean?"

Nick rubbed the back of his neck, leaning forward to lay the bouquet on the memorial. "The Phi's wanted her to join them. Wow… that sounds like a line from some mind-control sci-fi movie. Anyway, the Phi girls tried to recruit her, but she wasn't having any of that. She knew her scores could really help the Vortex."

Lydia chewed the inside of her cheek, shifting her gaze to the black stone. "I wish I hadn't joined. I only did it because my step-mother wouldn't stop pestering me. My family didn't want me to move any farther away, so I just caved."

"But isn't it better pretending to care? Pretending to be a part of the hive mind, just until you get through this?"

Lydia shook her head. "Maybe it's easier, but not better. I don't like blending in."

"But… well… you sort of do…"

Lydia stiffened, leaning away from him. "What do you mean?"

"Ahh… no! No… I mean…" Nick sat up straighter, his expression guilty. "I just mean you aren't really all 'out-and-about'. You're so quiet and withdrawn, I was almost afraid you were going to turn into a clam when I talked to you that night."

Lydia relaxed, but continued to frown down at the grass. "Oh."

"Aww, come on Lydia! I didn't mean it that way!" The goth jumped as an arm slipped around her shoulders, turning to fix Nick with a wide-eyed stare. His own expression was guilty, truly regretting insulting her. "I really didn't mean it to upset you…"

Lydia sighed, and pulled a small smile onto her lips. "I know. Sorry, I just get a little defensive when people bring my self-confidence into question."

"No kiddin'. Come on Lyds, get somethin' outta him or let's go. This kid is givin' me an itch." Betel popped into existence, sitting cross-legged on top of the memorial, glaring down at Nick.

Lydia rolled his eyes. "Go away." She hissed.

Nick turned, giving her with an odd look. "What?"

Lydia blushed. "Nothing."

Betel groaned, throwing his hands in the air as he slid off the stone and crouched by Nick. "Seriously Babes, let's ditch the breather. He seriously has some bad juju around him."

Lydia snorted. "Jealous much?"

Nick stared at her. "What?"

Lydia blushed again, biting her lip and looking away from him. "Oh… nothing, sorry. Um… So… so do you know anything about the fire?"

Nick tensed, and it was his turn to look away from her. "No. I… I don't know what happened. Uh… listen." Nick stood, brushing invisible dust off his pants before holding his hand out to her. Lydia accepted it, confused. "I gotta go. It was real… nice. Talking again." His blankness melted away to a warm smile, and Lydia felt reassured.

"Yeah, it was."

"So… maybe I could take you out to dinner sometime."

Lydia's entire being brightened at the idea. "Yeah, I mean yes. That would be great."

Nick grinned, before his eyes fell to their still interlocked hands. "Yeah… I'll see you soon, kay?"

Lydia nodded, bending to pick up his jacket so he could leave. As she returned to the upright position, something caught her eye.

And she caught its eye.

The pale girl glared at Lydia, before lifting a hand to wave it in front of Nick's face. The stranger ghost sighed, before shifting her focus to Lydia once more. "They're using him Lydia."

Lydia's mouth dropped open as she stared at this ghost.

Nick frowned, waving his own hand in front of Lydia's face. "Hey… hey Lydia, you alright?"

Lydia stared at the ghost who continued to glare back at her. "Uh… huh?"

The ghost's expression softened. "They're using you too Lydia. You have to figure this out, or they'll get what they're after. Help my brother." The ghost-Alexis turned, watching something in the distance. "They found me…" She turned once more to Lydia, jerking her head in Betelgeuse's direction. "He's the only one you can trust right now. You two have to figure this out before their goal is reached."

"Lydia!"

Lydia shook her head as the ghost-Alexis disappeared, and Nick gave her shoulders a little shake. "Oh um… sorry, thought I… uh." She shook her head again, forcing a smile up at her concerned companion. "Sorry, just a little spacey. Here's your jacket."

Nick cocked a brow at her, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. "Thanks. So… So I'll see you at school, kay?"

Lydia smiled, and nodded, waving at his back as he hurried down the hill.

Betel watched all this with a look of pure rage and hatred carved into his face. "Thought ya hated breather boys?"

Lydia spun to face him, her expression just about beating his. "What's it to you?"

Betel pushed off the trunk of the willow, and shoved his hands into his pockets, starting down the hill. "Nothing. I couldn't care _less _if ya get your naïve little ass raped behind some dumpster."

"OOOOH! You're so _irritating!" _Lydia fumed, stomping her foot. She chased after him, crossing her arms against her chest. "I just think you're jealous because there's a possibility someone else will be touching your _property."_

Betel whirled on her, stepping into her path and forcing Lydia to slam into him. He caught her as she stumbled back, his claws digging into her shoulders and shaking her. "_Jealous?_ What the fuck do I have to be _jealous _about? The only reason I need you around, is so I can get out of the Neitherworld. But don't worry, when that bad mojo of his gets you killed, I'll find some other, less annoying little girl to use." Betel shoved her away from him, and started back down the hill, his hands deep in his pants pockets.

His mind was raging as he slipped between the graves, not really paying attention to his surroundings. It wasn't until he was halfway to the front gate did he realize that the goth wasn't following him.

The poltergeist turned, grimacing as he spotted the dark little figure limping her way back up the hill. He let out an exasperated sigh, and ran a hand through his filthy blond hair. "Shit… just great. What the hell is she doing?" Betel sighed again, and transported himself back up the hill to her side. He took in her slumped shoulders, her blank face, and the hand clutching at her side, and felt an unfamiliar and annoying flicker of guilt in his gut. "You comin' or what?"

Lydia ignored him, focusing instead on her destination. She flopped back down in front of the memorial, staring with that same blank expression at the names carved there.

Betel watched her for a moment, trying to figure out what she was thinking, before he nudged her with the toe of his boot. "Oi… kid! Fuck's sake Lydia, get up already." He frowned when he received no reply, and crouched down to her level, latching onto one shoulder and giving her another shake. "Lydia? Lydia! Geeze…" The poltergeist stood, once again furious as he dug through his pockets for a smoke. "Tch. Breathers."

"Why are we doing this?"

Betel paused, his thumb halfway to the end of his cigarette as her voice caught him by surprise. "Uh… what?"

Lydia frowned, bringing her knees up to her chest. "Why are we… doing this? This constant fighting? Shouldn't we be trying to get along?"

"No."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Yes, we should. Do you honestly think there is another person alive who would ever let you out, and agree to this deal?"

"Yeah."

Lydia glared at him. "Really?"

Betel paused a moment. "…No. But I figure… maybe waitin' around another decade or two ain't gonna kill me. Then I could find a less annoying breather."

"You don't believe that."

"Is it lonely up there on you pedestal Babes?" He spat.

Lydia sighed, returning her gaze to the memorial. "You didn't see the ghost, did you?"

Betel was thrown. How did… wait… what was she talking about? "No."

"Didn't think so. Nick's sister showed up, said someone was using Nick, and using me. I thought it was you but…"

Betel frowned. "But I am usin' ya. Him too, only I'm usin' him ta get rid of the floaters ta get ta you."

Lydia shook her head. "No… she was talking about something else. She… She seemed afraid of something from the Other Side. She said… what was it? We 'have to figure this out, or they'll get what they're after.'" She neglected to mention the part about Betelgeuse. He had a big enough ego as it was.

Betel frowned thoughtfully, and finished lighting his cigarette. He took a long drag, staring out across the graveyard. "Sorry."

Lydia looked up at him. "Huh?"

"I shouldn't'a said that." Betel sighed, scratching his neck. "You're right, even though I ain't too thrilled with that fact. About gettin' along. 'Sides." He turned to leer down at her. "I thought married couples were supposed ta be all lovey-dovey still this early in the marr-i-age." The way he pronounced it, like mare-ee-ahj made Lydia let out a small, unwilling burst of laughter. Betel grinned, blowing a smoke ring at her.

"You are forgiven."

"Oh boy. Just made my century. I'm prob'ly 'bout ta ruin it with this next statement, but here goes: ya ain't goin' out with that 'Nick' guy."

Just as he predicted, Lydia jumped up, and jabbed a finger into his chest. "You the fuck do you think you are, telling me who I can, and cannot hang out with?"

Betel gave her a light shove, sending her stumbling back towards the memorial. "The Ghost with the Most, or have ya forgotten that? You might be some freaky ghost whisperer or whatever, but there's limits ta what ya can sense kid. That kid's got this… funky cloud around him. Funky bad."

Lydia shook her head. "Allow me to refer back to the jealousy comment. What do you mean? He has a bad aura?"

Betel rolled his eyes, leaning back against the willow. "Nah. Wouldn't know, 'cuz I can't see around the cloud. It's like… like he's half-dead kid. He gives _me _the creeps, which should tell ya somethin'."

Lydia shook her head. "I like Nick, sorry. It's not like I would care if you were attracted to some other ghoul."

Betel threw his hands up in the air in defeat, and started down the hill. "Whatever. Fine then. Maybe I'll just head back to the Neitherworld and shag my way through the red light district."

"Maybe you should. It'd sure keep you outta my hair for a while."

But she ran after him, holding a hand against the pained gash in her side as she tried to keep up.

* * *

**Why do I keep doing this to you? Leaving you with questions and confusion? Because I am evil. :D**

**Anyway, if you guys uh... ask _REAL _nice I might be convinced to upload the other chapter I have already done sometime tonight.**


	13. Arminghammer Baking Soda

**Alright, alright, here you guys go, I've decided to feel a little merciful.**

* * *

"_He's the only one you can trust right now."_

Lydia sighed, and Betel looked up from his work momentarily. She was perched on the edge of her desk chair, her left hand on top of her head, the other in her lap, stretching out her wounded side so Betel could replace the stitches. She'd protested at first, not wanting to be topless in front of him again, but eventually caved when he voiced his irritation at her stupidity for ignoring the threat of infection. "What?" He mumbled.

Lydia shook her head, staring at her own reflection in the vanity. "Nothing. Just… mulling things over. Trying to connect the do-_oww_! Connect the dots."

"Sorry. You figure out the picture yet?"

"No… It's not so easy when the dots aren't numbered…"

Betel frowned, pulling the bone needle through her skin one last time. He tied off the stitch, broke the thread, and handed the shirt back to her. "There, those should hold a while."

Lydia breathed a sigh of relief, and carefully tugged her shirt back over her head. She was grateful that this time around, there had been time for him to juice the area numb. "Thanks Beej."

"Don't mention it. So what now?"

"I'm exhausted…"

Betel checked his watch. "You going into class tomorrow?"

"Maybe… are you leaving?"

Betel looked up, shocked at her suddenly quiet, nervous voice. "Uh… for a while. I wanted to go through the Archives, try and figure this out from the Neitherworld Side."

Lydia stood, careful to keep her face turned away from him. "Oh."

Betel frowned, tossing the bloodied needle and thread into the bowl with the other tools he'd juiced in to work on her. "What's with you kid?"

Lydia chewed her lip, sitting on the end of her bed in front of the Ouija board. "Nothing."

Betel sighed, rolling his eyes. "I ain't gonna sit here, pretending to care. Either tell me or say my name so I can pop over to the Neitherworld and get this over with."

Lydia closed her eyes. "Can't you stay until I fall asleep?"

Betel frowned, searching through his pockets for a smoke. "Why? Warmin' up ta me sweetheart?"

Lydia shook her head, still determined not to look at him. "I… I haven't stopped having nightmares… They're getting worse…"

Betel bit the end of his cigarette, irritated at the guilt that poked its ugly finger at him for mocking her. "How is my being here gonna help ya escape your own subconscious?"

Lydia frowned, angry with his cold attitude. "I don't know. Whatever, just go Beetlejuice."

Betel rolled his eyes, but snapped his fingers and her clothes were replaced by the spidery PJ's he'd bought her. "Don't forget ta call me back in the morning."

Lydia examined herself, grateful that she wouldn't have to worry about ripping herself open on the stitches again like this morning. "Thanks, and I promise I won't. Beetlejuice."

"Sleep tight shorty."

"You're one to talk, Beetlejuice."

Betel smirked, giving in to the tug in his gut that sent him between the dimensions to the Neitherworld.

"Be-a-tal-juice! You 'ave returned!"

"Where's Lydia?" Betel turned to see his roommates seated around his table, and frowned.

"What the hell are you doing in my side of the house?"

Ginger sighed, and two pairs of tiny hands fisted against her hips. "Waiting for you to come home, of course. We thought you would be back with Lydia. Why didn't you tell us you were leaving?"

"'Cuz it ain't your business. Go away."

"Iz Mizz Lydia coming back?" Jacques asked.

Betel snarled, finding another cigarette and lighting it. "Maybe. Now, if you losers don't mind, I got shit ta do, people ta pester, and whores ta fuck. Later."

He disappeared, popping back into existence outside of the giant Capital Building, where the top dogs of the Ghost Realm ruled over the ghouls and creatures that hadn't moved on. He made his way up the stairs, ignoring the glares and nervous glances and hurried footsteps as the bureaucratic ghosts and ghouls recognized the black-and-white stripes.

The inside of the building was plain and boring, all vaulted ceilings and paneling. It hid the Waiting Room, and the Trial Chambers, and all sort of other boring places that prankster had seen far too much of.

He breezed past the front desk with a cheeky wink at the lady sitting there, and into the waiting room. As usual, a motley assortment of decaying stiffs lazed over the armchairs, eternally waiting for their number to be called. Betel breezed right past them and up to Miss Argentina, returning her furious, disgusted scowl with a toothy grin of his own. "Heya sweetheart. Gotta talk ta Juno, real urgent like."

The woman just grinned evily. "Take a number, shit-face."

Betel sighed, leaning closer. "Come on love, would a kiss change your mind?"

Miss Argentina lifted a hand, ready to slap that smug smile off his face when a familiar grating rasp reached their ears. "Betel, get in here."

Betelgeuse made a sloppy kissing noise at the pageant queen, before ducking through the doorway and up the stairs to Juno's office. "June-bug! Didja miss me?"

The old woman glared at him. "Sit down, you sorry excuse for a corpse. What the hell are you doing here?"

Betel flopped into one of the chairs, throwing an arm over the back and kicking up his boots on her desk. "I just can't stand ta be away from that voice of yours, ya know? Whatcha think I'm doin'? Doin' my job so I can dump the floaters and get at the girl. Seems we ain't just dealin' with somethin' from the mortal world."

"I know."

Betel froze, staring at her with narrow-eyed confusion. "Whaddaya mean?"

Juno sighed, leaning back in her chair to take a drag on the much-abused cigarette hanging out of her mouth. "I already went to the archives Geuse. The entire section, where those floaters would have been registered, has been obliterated. Burned to nothingness." She sighed tapping her cig into the ashtray. "There is nothing Geuse. And on top of things, the prince went M.I.A. just before your last visit."

"Good. Can't stand that irritating little fuck."

"Betel! Please, concentrate?"

"Sure thing Juney. So what does that whiny little twit have ta do with Lyds and her floaters?"

"Not sure, but I don't see how it could be a coincidence. The Powers That Be are getting a little… itchy though. What have you found out?"

"Nada thing baby."

Juno sighed, covering her eyes with one hand. "Why is it trouble sticks to you even harder than your reek?"

Betel cackled. "Dunno, just lucky like that I guess."

"What about you and Lydia? How is she?"

Betel tensed, turning his face away from her piercing gaze. "Seriously Juno, it ain't any of your fuckin' business. The kid is mine, just deal with it."

"Fat chance. You're lucky those injuries you brought her here with weren't inflicted, _directly _at least, by your own hands."

Betel snarled, shoving up out of the seat to tower over her. Now, he wasn't terribly tall, or terribly short. Just an inch or two below average. He was just lucky Juno was even tinier. "Who the hell do you think you are? I saved that brat's _life. _If it hadn't been for me, you'd have another stiff out there."

"You saved her for your own selfish reasons-"

"REASONS BE _DAMNED! _I _**SAVED **_HER!" Juice rolled off him in heated waves, riding his anger. The entire building shook, sending papers cascading to the floor, knocking people from their seats and shaking dust from the ceiling.

Juno cringed, chomping down on her cigarette butt as his magic tried to lash out at her. "Calm down Geuse, or I'll send you to the Nonspace."

Betelgeuse took a step forward, planting his hands on the edge of her desk, clearly ready to test that threat out. Juno tensed, her hands on the arms of her chairs, ready to take him down.

The poltergeist paused, and took a deep breath. Juno sighed with relief as he slumped back into his chair, and tossed away the spent smoke. Of course, he pulled another one from some inner pocket, and inhaled deeply on the nerve-calming nicotine. "I _saved _her." He murmured.

Juno sighed again. "So I've heard. Hooray for you Geuse. You want a medal?"

"Bite me, you stupid hag."

"Has anyone ever told you that you have some serious anger-management issues?"

"Yeah. I tend ta juice'em after the fact though. Wouldn't wanna prove'em wrong after all."

Juno rolled her eyes. "Is there any other reason you're here?"

"Yeah: can't get a good whore in the breathin' world sweetheart. And I told Lyds not ta call me back 'till mornin'. Means if you bugger off, I might get a few good hours in."

"Aren't you married?"

Betel snarled, turning his head once more to stare at the wall. "Hey, if she's gonna chase after some dumb pretty-boy, I can chase a few skirts."

"That's some twisted logic."

"So sue me."

* * *

Lydia tossed beneath her sheets, shaking as the dream consumed her. She cried out, flipping onto her back, her arms and legs moving to form a T, as the striped man in her dreams did the same.

"No… no… stop…"

Lydia cried out, in the dream and in reality as a pair of claws brushed down her front, from her collar bone to her waistline. He thrashed away from the soft male voice as it purred close to her ear. "Too bad it had to be you Lydia… such a lovely little body." Lydia bit her lip, turning her face away from the pale curls and baby-blue eyes. She felt his claws lift the hem of her shirt, felt his palms slide up to cup one of her breasts. "Hmmmm… lovely. Perhaps when Big Brother Ahriman is finished with the poltergeist, he'll let me keep you as my new toy… But shhh! Don't tell anyone, my sweet." He lowered his head to bite sharply down on her lips, drawing a pained cry from the goth. He pulled away, turning to stare at the poltergeist as his horrid, striped body burst into flames, and his agonized screaming tore through Lydia. "No one knows I'm showing you this… Such lovely death… You'll see the real thing soon enough, my dark little goddess, and then I will make you mine…" The ghost leaned in, forcing Lydia's lips apart as his nails dug into her flesh, hard enough to draw blood.

Lydia screamed, breaking free of the invisible bonds and shoving the specter away from her. She raced towards the screaming, thrashing form in the center of the room.

"BEETLEJUICE!"

The poltergeist threw his head back, howling even louder than before.

"BEETLEJUICE!"

Betel suddenly froze, hanging stiff in the air. As she made to throw her arms around him, to drag his body back to Earth, he dissolved into thick green dust, blowing away from her in some unseen wind.

"BEETLEJUICE!"

* * *

"Babes!"

"No… Be… Beej!"

"Lydia!"

"BEETLEJU-"

Her words were silenced as another mouth crushed itself against hers, swallowing the name and filling her lungs with a thick, heavy taste.

Lydia's eyes flashed open, and met harsh, confused emerald orbs burning into hers. The owner of the eyes tried to pull away, but was caught around the neck by trembling arms. "Betel… You… and… how?"

Betel cringed, grabbing at her arms as she tightened them around his neck. "Lyds… Lyds leggo… you're fine, it was just a dream."

She shook her head, burying her face into his chest as she sobbed. "No… no it wasn't. I know… know what they want and you… and he had me and they had you!"

Betel frowned, wrapping one arm around her back while the other continued to tug her own arms from his neck. "Lyds, Babes, just breathe. You're hysterical, and I'm this close ta slappin' ya."

Lydia sobbed into his coat, still shaking her head. "Beej… Beej…"

Betel frowned, digging the claws of the hand he had around her into her back, and sent a small jolt of juice through her. He held on as Lydia jumped and yelped, trying to pull away from him. "You done?" He asked.

Lydia sniffled, settling back onto her mattress and wiping her eyes. "No… I'm not… that… that wasn't a dream…" She sniffled again, turning away from him.

Betel frowned, before flopping onto the edge of the bed beside her. "What were you talking about?"

Lydia glanced sideways at him. "What do you mean?"

Betel hesitated, lifting a hand to touch her forehead. She was burning up beneath that quivering skin. "Kept yellin' at someone ta get off 'him'. Then ya started some nonsense about 'who it was', and 'what they wanted'. What was that all about?"

Lydia closed her eyes, slumping onto her pillow again. "I… I can't remember… I… oww…" Her hands clamped over her chest, and she bit her lip against the pain.

Betel frowned, and shoved her hands out of the way, rolling up the hem of her shirt. The poltergeist sucked in a startled hiss, examining the blood clotting around the punctures. The shape of a hand was slowly bruising into her ivory skin. "Lyds…"

She stared down at her chest, confused. And in one quick swoop, everything crashed over her. She shot up on the mattress, her hands clamping around his wrists. "One… one of their names. Uh… uh… Armingham? Arhiminan? Ah… Ah… Ahriman? Ahriman, and… and they were doing something, to…" She paused, frowning up at him. "They were hurting you… killing you…"

Betel rolled his eyes. "I'm already dead ki-"

But Lydia was shaking her head. "No… this was an exorcism… And you were in so much pain… and he said… said… Oh!" She threw herself into his arms again, sobbing into his jacket. "Said as soon as… as 'big brother Ahriman' finished with _you, _he was going to make me his, and then he…" She cried out, shaking her head. "It wasn't a dream!"

Betel wrapped his arms around her shaking form, dragging the frail body towards him. "Shh, calm down Babes, ya ain't makin' much sense. Shh… come on, calm down. You're freakin' me out."

Lydia pulled herself into his lap, not caring that he cringed away from her, or that just a day before, she'd been furious and afraid and ready to forget all about him. She imagined instead that it was her father or Adam holding her, and cried into their shirts.

Betel sighed, rubbing his hand in slow circles against her back.

Ahriman… why did that name sound familiar? Ahriman… And what would some guy named Ahriman want with Betelgeuse's exorcism? Betel knew he had enemies, and many of them would happily give their afterlives up to live in hell, just to see him sent to the Lost Souls room. The thing was: not many beings, human or otherwise, would have the balls to pull something even close to that on him…

It was something to think about.

Another thing to think about was why the shaking goth was so distressed by this, and why she was clinging to him as though her life depended on it. He continued to hush her, patting her back as she curled into his arms, sobbing wildly until she fell into an uneasy state of unconsciousness.

* * *

**Aww, I liked writing this chapter. Got to explore all sort of relationship angles. Try not to hurt me for the new questions posed please? I did give you a majorly important part.**

**Anyone who can tell me who Ahriman is (yes, it is a real name) gets virtual cookies. Anyone who can guess who the creepy voice that gave Lydia the dream is, gets a (virtual) billion dollars, and I will be your eternal fangirl. Seriously. I've done a lot of research for this story, and if you know what you are looking for, you may find it quickly.**


	14. Murderous Intentions Of The Supernatural

**Aww, only one guess? Well, you were partially right, Prats R Us, so this chapter is dedicated to you. The Ahriman I researched was the principal of all evil in Persian myth. He was like an even scarier, and incredibly evil Grim Reaper, or more accurately, Hades from Greek Myth. Legend was that his twin brother would allow Ahriman to take over for a century or something, and then the twin would return and wipe all evil away from the Earth. Sort of like the antichrist or something in Christianity. I dunno, I may have a bit of that wrong, but that is what it said on the websites I've been to.**

**Anyway, this chapter is a bit filler-y, but still sort of important. It cements an important plot piece though, so please enjoy.**

* * *

Lydia sighed, rolling onto her side as she slowly woke back up. Her head was pounding and her chest and back ached, and she couldn't remember why. The goth clenched her eyes shut, pushing herself up into a sitting position so she could yawn and stretch her arms up over her head.

"'Bout time."

Lydia jumped, nearly falling off her mattress as the poltergeist lounging back against her headboard let his eyes slide closed again. "You've been having nightmares all night kid. Kept sendin' me back and forth between the worlds. Gotta say though." His exhausted expression switched to a mischievous leer. "I'm all touched ya thought of me first ta come save your ass."

Lydia flushed a brilliant shade of scarlet, turning her face away from the perverted monster. "Well… that's entirely your fault."

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"I… Don't know. But it is."

"Sure thing. So who's Ahriman?"

Lydia frowned, confused. "Who?"

Betel sat up, mimicking her stretch. "The first time ya called me back, I don't think ya were havin' a dream. You were sure 'bout that. You kept sayin' somethin' about an Ahriman and 'what they want'. What was that all about? I mean, I know _of _an Ahriman, but he's just some old god."

Lydia's frown hardened as she tried to remember her dream. "I…"

"I would suggest takin' off your shirt."

Lydia snarled, her hands fisting on her lap as she resisted the urge to sock him. "This is no time for you perverted jo-"

Betel cackled. "Glad ya think so fondly of me Babes, but I mean take of the shirt ta see your new scar. Whatever got at ya last night, left ya a souvenir."

Lydia stared at him for a moment, confused. She looked down at her chest, and gasped at the dots of blood that had soaked through her shirt. She yanked the material up out of the way. The sight of the bloody hand print nearly brought her to tears. "How do I know you didn't do this?"

Betel glared at her. "Want me ta put my hand there, and see if it fits Babes? I didn't do that to ya. I think at one point ya said somethin' 'bout 'Maui'. Wanna have the honeymoon there?"

Lydia closed her eyes, flopping back down onto the pillow as she tried to remember, yanking her shirt back down. After a minute, she suddenly let out an irritated sigh. "I'm getting really tired of all this supernatural shit trying to kill me, you know?"

Betel smirked, reaching over to pat his hand against her hip. "Join the club Lyd-"

Lydia gasped, shooting up into a sitting position and grabbing at his wrist. "I… I think I remember now! Can… can you…" She paused, closing her eyes again. Betel watched her, his eyes wide as he waited for her to speak. "Can you get my drawing pad from the desk? And a pencil, I think… I might be able to draw what I saw…"

Betel's eyes narrowed, feeling increasingly irritated by this confusion. "Sure thing Babes." He crossed to the desk, digging through the drawers until he found a pad and a pencil, tossing them into her lap. "So what happened?"

Lydia pulled the pad towards her, and set to work at a furious pace. Betel floated over to hang in mid-air over her shoulder, watching as she boned the scene out before filling in the details. Even though this was serious, possibly life-and-death if her vision truly was a look at what to come, he had to admire her skill. He could almost imagine himself in the picture, if he gave it a try. What unnerved him was the… power she could give physical weight to with the graphite, while drawing the gleaming eyes of her aggressor. Almost as though the demon was staring back at them through the page. "Why is his body and face all dark?"

Lydia frowned, pausing to stare at the figure for a moment. "Not sure. That was all I could see in the dream: everything was in shadow, except his hair and eyes…" She batted her hand at him, before returning to the sketch, no concentrating on the scene behind the demon. "Let me concentrate."

Betel frowned as she sketched out _him_, poised as though on a cross over some sort of carving in the ground. It looked like an eight-pointed star from this angle, and that sent a flash of worry through the poltergeist's mind. Lydia closed her eyes once or twice, mumbling to herself as she tried to remember the details. Finally, she finished, and held it out in front of her. "The scene was the same through the dream, until… you…"

"Crumbled to dust?"

Lydia turned to take in his thoughtful expression. "How did you know?"

He tapped a finger against the drawing, just over the star. "Eight point star. Inside a summoning circle probably. If you'd seen the runes around the edges, I could probably be sure, but it almost looks like a Curse of Binding or Draining. Which trap or dust the victim."

Lydia frowned, staring hard at the drawing. "And who's Ahriman?"

Betel flopped down onto her bed, crossing his arms behind his head as he leaned back against the headboard. "A god of death, destruction, chaos, all that good stuff in old Persian myths. He brought death to the world, and generally delighted in causin' mass chaos and sufferin'. He was like… the be-all, end-all of pure evil."

Lydia shuddered, bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them. "Sure as hell hope he isn't who we're dealing with…"

"No kiddin'."

"And you don't know if he had like… any siblings, or minions? Someone who might call him 'Big Brother'?"

Betel snorted. "'Course he had lackeys. And an army. He had a twin brother, who was like… the 'good' guy, but I think that was it."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "This is ridiculous. How can this even be connected to the students?"

"Who said it was?"

"Oh come on Betelgeuse!" Lydia suddenly shouted, turning her whole body towards him now. She slapped a hand against his chest, leaning closer to his startled expression. "Do you honestly think that _this-"_ She waved her other hand around her room, "-Has nothing to do with that vision? And Alexis's ghost in the graveyard just _happened _to pop up to tell me that I was being used same as her brother?" _And that you were the only one I could trust? _She added silently.

Betel sighed, shrugging. "Possible, I guess. But this whole thing, the students, the dream: all we got is theories, maybes, and unhelpful facts. Like ya said, it ain't so easy to connect the dots when they're missin' a clear order."

Lydia sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Yeah… I guess…"

"Lydia?"

Lydia jumped, staring wide-eyed from the door and the voice behind it, to the startled poltergeist still lazing against her headboard. She was silent for a tense moment, before she pounced on the ghost, twisting her hands in his lapels. "_Please, __**Please **_behave Beej?"

Betel leaned away from her, shocked, but gave one jerky nod, and disappeared.

There was another insistent knock on the door, and the same, familiar voice. "Hey Deetz, you home?"

Lydia flew off her bed, towards her closet as Nick knocked again. "Yeah. Um, I just woke up, give me a sec to not look so… just-woke-up…" She heard his chuckle, and allowed herself a grin as she striped and used the ruined top to wipe away the blood that had dried on her chest. A pair of jeans and a deep forest green screen-print top later, she yanked open her bedroom door, still combing her fingers through her hair to find a smiling Nick framed in the doorway. "Hey Nick!"

"Sorta late isn't it?"

Lydia's chuckle sounded slightly hysterical. "Yeah well… had a bit of a hard night. What are you doing here?"

Nick's expression briefly flashed to something resembling confusion, and hesitation, but it was a warm smile before Lydia could be sure she'd seen it. "Well… I don't have any classes today. I just… wondered if maybe you wanted to… go out for coffee? I mean-" He chuckled nervously, dropping his gaze and lifting a hand to scratch the back of his neck. "-If you want to-"

Lydia's entire being lit up, and she ducked back inside the room to grab her shoes, coat and wallet. "I'd love to!" She tripped out of the door as she pulled her sneaker on, straightening to pull the door shut. "How'd you know where I lived?"

Nick chuckled. "Student directory."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

"So, any particular place we're going?"

Nick nodded, holding the front door open for her as the other sisters of the house watched them, shocked. Lydia Deetz? With a _guy? _A _hot _guy? Nick noticed this, and waved at them before following Lydia onto the porch. "Actually, I have this place in mind that I thought you might like. Have you ever been to La Boisson?"

"Um… no… What does that mean?"

Nick lead her to his car, and pulled the door open for her. "'The Drink'. The guy who owns it is a bit loony. Cool, but loony. You'll see what I mean when we get there."

Lydia smiled, and dropped into the comfortable seat as he shut the door, and raced around to the driver's side. He pulled away from the house, and slid smoothly into traffic. "So how are your classes going?" _There, _Lydia thought. _That's simple, easy. Cheesy, but easy to start a conversation with…_

"Fine, I guess. I don't have any fun classes though, which bites. Just numbers and formulas and definitions and it's killing me." The pair laughed. "What about you? How's your life?"

"Fine I guess… Just… sort of overworked still. Dealing with…"She bit her lip, wondering what to call the psychotic mess her secret life had become. "Family issues."

"Oh, sorry."

Lydia shrugged. "Nah, nothing I can't handle…"

"Hah, right Babes."

Lydia jumped, peeking over her shoulder at the poltergeist as he hunched over in the backseat. The goth shot him a warning glare, which he returned with a smug smirk.

"You okay Lydia?"

Lydia returned her attention to Nick, smiling. "Oh, yeah. Just thought I heard a bug buzzing in my ear, but I guess I must have been imagining it."

"Geeze, this is getting corny."

"Mind if I throw my coat back there?"

Nick cocked a brow at the odd request, but shrugged. "Sure, go ahead."

Lydia tossed the jacket back with as much force as she could, smiling with satisfaction at the muffled 'Oi!'

Lydia and Nick talked the entire ride there, about their favorite bands, restaurants, movies, and Betel groaned, flopping sideways and kicking his boots up against the back window. It wasn't long before they arrived, and Nick was out of his seat almost as soon as he'd parked, rushing around the front of the car to open the door for his 'date'.

Lydia smiled, linking her arm with his when he offered it out to her. Betel floated slowly after them, grumbling under his breath.

Lydia stared up at the towering brownstone, or more importantly, the bright, yet not obnoxiously so, and still eye-catching, neon sign hanging over a basement door. And under-ground café? Lydia held back a smirk at the cliché-ness of it: A goth, going to an underground? She followed him down the stairs anyway. "Now…" He started, shooting her a nervous glance. "Like I said, this place, especially the guy who runs it, is a little weird." He pushed the door open, and Lydia's eyes widened.

The entire scene was… "Deadly vu…" She breathed.

Nick smiled, pulling the door shut behind them. "That's good right? Deadly vu?"

Lydia nodded, her eyes grazing over each little detail. Everything was… very cool and relaxed. It wasn't the typical 'dark' scene one might expect when thinking 'goth' or 'underground': There was a stage, true, but the bare bars overhead, and the raised dais for what Lydia assumed would be drums, gave the idea that it catered to many different crowds, not just the depressing, un-rhyming lyrics of the darker crowd. Around the edges of the room were tall, round tables with tall stools and lit by fat little candles. There was a long, low bar against the wall opposite the door, and behind it, popping caps off sodas in glass bottles (that just about sealed it for Lydia, the old-fashioned soda) was who she assumed to be the owner.

"Is he… Dressed like a vampire?"

Nick laughed. "Yep, that's Count D. He's a little… eccentric. I don't think he really drinks blood though… At least not human blood."

Lydia's expression turned to nervousness, but when the man's face suddenly lit up, laughing at one of his customer's joke, she could see warm, comforting friendliness there, and she no longer saw the flowing cape, or the blood-red contacts in his eyes, or his eye teeth, filed down to points. She saw only a slightly goony old man who enjoyed a less serious side of life that escaped the older generations far too often.

Nick grinned, slipping his hand into Lydia's, and leading her over to the bar.

Which was a bad idea.

At least in Lydia's mind. She didn't mind it, not one bit. Her cheeks flushed, and her already bright grin widened, her eyes lighting up. Betelgeuse, on the other hand, nearly snapped. And he had no idea why.

He put it down to anger at her, for ignoring his warning.

This… this _guy… _there was something _off _about him… And no, it wasn't just Betel being prejudiced. The only guy he felt unnecessary prejudice against was that bratty, mopey little prince. This guy had a weird… feeling surrounding him. As though he'd been touched by darkness, and it clung to him.

Betel popped out and back into existence right beside Lydia, wrapping a hand around her free arm. "C'mon Babes, loose this punk. Don't we have better things to do?"

Lydia glared at him, and yanked her arm away, turning in time to smile at Count D as Nick made the introductions.

"Heya D!"

"Nick, haven't seen you in a while. Who's your friend?"

Lydia held out her hand. "My name is Lydia, sir. Lydia Deetz."

Count D shook her hand, smiling, and Betel groaned. "Geeze. Fine then, if ya ain't gonna listen ta me, send me back. I think I'm gonna barf if I watch another minute of this bull." Lydia resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him, clearing her throat instead.

"Sorry but um… where's the…?"

Count D pointed around the left side of the bar, to a door hidden behind thick mauve curtains. "Can I start anything for you?"

"Oh…" Lydia paused, subtly glancing around for a menu. "Um… Nick?"

Nick laughed, patting her shoulder. "Two Purple Crayons."

"'Purple Crayons'?" Lydia asked.

Nick nodded, and Count D laughed. "You'll see."

Lydia shot him a teasing frown, narrowed-eyes and all, before disappearing to the women's room. Betel followed her, his arms crossed as he glared down at her. "This is wrong Lyds."

As soon as the door was closed, she spun on him, tangling her hands in her hair so she didn't use them to try and strangle the ghost. "UUGHH! Betelgeuse, you rotten bastard."

Betel snorted, leaning back against the door and shoving his hands deep into his pants pockets. "So ya keep tellin' me. This kid is bad news Babes, I'm tellin' ya."

"How can you be so sure?"

Betel grinned, pulling his hands from his pockets, and pointing his thumbs towards himself. "Ghost with the Most, remember?"

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Beetlejuice."

"'Bout fuckin' time."

"Beetlejuice. Beetlejuice."

Before the last syllable passed her lips, he leered, and swooped in to plant a sloppy kiss against her cheek with a cheery "Later Babes!"

Lydia growled as he disappeared, and scrubbed furiously at her cheek.

Stupid. Irritating. _Filthy_ ghost…

* * *

Lydia couldn't remember the time she enjoyed herself quite so much in company other than her family or her few acquaintances like Karen and Amy. But, as the 'date' played out, she found herself truly enjoying things, and wishing that time would stop, and the date could continue.

Where there were also perfect meshes between the two, there was a perfect balance of differences. They both loved music from Harry Belafonte (Because really… was there any better music to dance to?), and loved Cantonese take out. And of course, both were fascinated by the world of photography. Nick shoved the conversation away from the paranormal as soon as Lydia brought it up, which made the goth bite her lip. That could pose a problem… _Wait? What am I doing, thinking down that road?_ Lydia couldn't stand sports, and neither could Nick really. At least, not when it was professional and competitive.

Too soon, the entire day had passed, and they both realized with a start it was four o' clock in the afternoon.

The drive back was quiet, but not tense. So much had been said that day, there wasn't much left.

Nick pulled to a stop in front of the house, and turned off the engine, turning to stare at Lydia with that same, unplaceable expression he'd worn the first night she'd met him.

"What's wrong?"

Nick shook his head, turning to stare out the front window. "Just thinking."

Lydia waited for a moment, letting him turn things over in his mind before she asked. "About what?"

Nick sighed, leaning back against the seat. "I dunno. A lot of things."

Lydia bit her lip, hesitating for a moment before her hands found her seatbelt, and she was shifting towards him on the seat to lean against his shoulder. She smiled as he took her hand in his, and they sat there, silent, for a long time.

And then he did something that totally threw her out of whack: he turned his head, just as she looked up to ask him something, and covered her mouth with his own.

The kiss was gentle, brief. And he pulled away before either of them could enjoy it. "Sorry…"

Lydia was silent, staring wide-eyed up at him as he leaned sideways against the window. For the first time in her life, she took the first step.

The goth turned so her back was towards the dashboard, and leaned over to brush her lips against his. Nick jumped a little in surprise, but one arm snaked around her waist, and the other cupped the back of her neck, dragging her slim body against his. Lydia sighed, and her lips parted to let his tongue slip through, sliding against hers before it took to tracing every dip, every curve of her suddenly warm mouth.

She suddenly found herself straddling his lap, pressed against him as her hands wove through his dark chocolate locks, tugging his head forward until they were both gasping for air.

"Lydia…"

The goth slumped against his chest, nuzzling his neck as his arms crushed her body against his. She closed her eyes, just breathing in his scent: leather, and… and chocolate, and… She stifled a giggle as the scent of Febreeze tickled her nose.

What was she doing? She was… In the lap of a guy she hardly knew, and had just made out with him until their lungs burned from the lack of oxygen. And now his hands were sliding down her back, around her butt, to cup her thighs, even as he leaned in for another kiss.

Lydia responded eagerly, arching against him as his mouth claimed hers, not quite demanding, but not giving in either.

She couldn't quite understand when, or how, it happened, but she found herself pressed back against the seat, one leg hooked up over his waist as his hands explored her curves.

Then the gravity of the situation hit her like a ton of bricks, and she froze beneath him. "W… Wait… Nick… wait…"

He paused, and a moment passed before he practically flew off her, sitting stiffly in his seat and staring out the window with a bizarre expression. "I… Sorry… I didn't mean…"

Lydia sat up more slowly, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. "No, don't worry about it. Thank you."

Nick smiled, turning to peck her softly on the lips. "Sure… I… I enjoyed the café with you."

Lydia smiled, turning away from him. "I did too. A lot. Maybe…"

"Friday?"

"Yeah… I'll see you later Nick."

"Good night, Lydia."

* * *

**I thought, after all the crazy paranormal shit trying to maim her, she deserved a little bit of fluff. =D**

**I'm glad you guys are liking it, I was really worried no one would be interested. =D**

**Also, you might get 2 chapters today, so keep an eye out. Yesterday seemed to be having problems, because it wouldn't allow me to upload anything. So... now I have two chapters done again, and if you ask real nice, I might put the second one up.**


	15. Begging For Death

**Prats'R'us: Yes, his twin brother is the ultimate good, and they constantly fought, which is how the deal that Ahriman would rule for a certain length of time before his brother (can't remember the name) would come back and rid the world of all evil. P.S.: Shh! Don't give anything away you bloody psychic. Beej is getting rather jealous, isn't he? Beyond just his possesivness over her. I swear these two... or well three, because Nick is rather important as well, I swear they just like... write themselves.**

**LoliPear: I totally only realized that _after _I posted this up. I've never seen the anime or manga, but I have heard of it, and want to read/see it. Count D was just the first thing that popped into my head, know what I'm sayin'? Count Dracula=Count D?**

**For those of you that are in any way interested, I just drew a rough sketch of Lydia and Betelgeuse, and will be putting the link on my profile. It's a very rough, very crappy sketch right now, but it was fun to draw. It's even on -shudder- lined paper. -shudder shudder-**

* * *

The second she stepped through the door, her hand raised in goodbye as Nick sped off, the door was slammed shut, and three pairs of hands were dragging her towards the couch.

"Who was that?"

"How'd you meet him?"

"What happened?!"

Lydia chuckled weakly, flopping back onto the couch as Karen, Thalia, and Erin shoved her down and crowded around her for the details. Not one of them had seen the strange goth show even a flicker of interest in a boy, and from the front windows, according the shapes moving inside the car, she'd found this new boy to be very desirable. "His name is Dominic, Dominic Garrett, but he likes to be called Nick. I met him the night before I decided to go for a break. Nothing much. He took me out to this little café, where we lost track of time. And…" She blushed, and the girls set out an uproar, demanding the details. Lydia blushed even brighter, smiling down at her knees. "Well… We kissed."

"_Ooooooooh!"_

Lydia rolled her eyes, embarrassed. "Shut up."

"Do you like him?" Karen demanded.

"Well… yeah…"

Erin giggled. "'Like' him like him?"

Lydia rolled her eyes. "I don't know… I think I do…"

Thalia sighed, putting a hand over her heart, shaking her head. "Our little Lydia is growing up…"

The sisters laughed, and Lydia stood up, straightening her shirt. "Yes well… 'Your little Lydia' is all tuckered out, and I think it's time for her to hit the hay. Night ladies."

"Night Lydia!"

"No sneaking out to your beu's!"

Lydia rolled her eyes again, escaping into her room gratefully and shutting the door behind her. The goth leaned back against the door, smiling blankly at the wall opposite her. That kiss… her mouth still burned, but not in an unpleasant way at all. She laughed, hurrying over to her closet, deciding she would change _before _she summoned the undoubtedly irritated poltergeist.

* * *

Betelgeuse glared at the television, wondering exactly what Jacques and Ginger found interesting about it. What was the plot anyway? Betel resisted the urge to blow the screen up, instead glancing to one side, then the other. "Why are you two in my part of the house again?"

"Why do you always ask that?"

"Because I don't like you."

"Oh, Be-a-tal-juice, do not be so cruel… You know zat you love us… deep down. Oui Ginger?"

"I'd _love_ ta push ya to a sandworm…"

"Where's Lydia?"

Betel groaned, letting his head fall back against the couch as he closed his eyes. "Who cares."

"You seemed to be _very _worried about 'er zough…"

"Mind your business bonehead."

"Is she coming back soon?"

"Geeze!" Betel jumped off the couch, storming off in the direction of his bedroom, the one place Ginger and Jacques would never dare to set foot in. "Knew I shoulda gone straight to a whore house. You guys are fuckin' irritatin'." He slammed his door shut behind him, startling a few roaches that scuttled under his bed. He flopped into the coffin, crossing his arms behind his head and glaring up at the ceiling. "Stupid brat… Ungrateful little witch." Betelgeuse sighed, and his eyes slid shut, conjuring up the image of her, so furious with him. Betelgeuse was a weak man. Or… a weak ghost. If he caught even so much as a glimpse of leg, he was usually panting after the owner like a starved dog.

There was something… so… addicting about his little gothic wife though… The way her cheeks would burn whenever she was upset with him, the way her eyes would burn, as though trying to set fire to him… Betel caught himself smirking, and quickly remedied that, switching instead to the image of her, leaning over him. That kiss had been… wow. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't falling for her. No way. But that innocent, naïve little creature sure did have a delicious little mouth.

He imagined what it would be like, to have her perfect ivory limbs wrapped around him, to hear her yelling out his name not from fear, or anger, or to send him away, but in pleasure.

The ghost shuddered, cursing as the front of his trousers became unbearably uncomfortable. He tried to concentrate elsewhere, to no avail. Deciding there was no help from it, he vanished from his bed, aiming towards the lower district and those glorious red lights.

* * *

Lydia flopped back onto her bed, still smiling.

Why summon the poltergeist? He would just ruin her mood… Take what was supposed to be a great after-high, and crush it right out of her with his bi-polar mood swings. She couldn't understand his anger with her this morning. How could he really be that upset? Surely he was wrapped around some dead bimbo right now, that stupid grin on his face… right? So why couldn't _she _enjoy a simple date?

_Because he thinks he owns me, the jackass. Doesn't want others playing with his toys… _Lydia growled, shaking him from her head. She would think only of Nick tonight, only of his lips over hers, of his hands exploring her body.

If only she hadn't chickened out… But it was too soon. She'd only just met him! It had been their first date! Wait… was it really a date? Maybe… oh well. She… she had been so giddy in his presence, so relieved to find another human being out there that understood her, accepted her in a way her parents, and even the Maitlands couldn't match. Her family loved her, and she them, but even her ghostly godparents had a hard time understanding her in nature. They accepted her, but never understood her. Nick though… he didn't care that she was fascinated by death and the Other Side and everything supernatural, even if he didn't like it himself. He didn't care that she loved darkness, and dark clothes and dark make up. It was… It was new.

She would not let her filthy, gross, perverted, possessive, beer-bellied asshat of a 'husband', who only wanted her for sex and freedom, ruin things for her.

Before she became aware of the fact that she was exhausted, and her eyes were growing heavy, they slid shut, and she slipped into a peaceful sleep for the first time in days.

* * *

Betel yanked the sleeve of his jacket back, glaring at the many watches that covered his hairy forearm. Few of them really told time, and a lot of them were broken. Two of them though, were plain watches from the Breathing World.

And they both told him it was nearly three in the morning over there.

That. Little. Brat!

Betelgeuse flew off his mattress, having returned home from his… 'therapeutic break' some time ago, and began to pace. What was taking her so long? Why was she waiting?

Was she…

Was she hurt? Had that little prick really been a threat?

Betel paused, staring hard at the floor. No… she would have called him if she was in danger…

Right?

The poltergeist snarled, and turned towards the blank wall beside his wardrobe, snapping his fingers.

A tall oval mirror appeared: a perfect replica of the one in Lydia's room. Betel waved his hand over the glass, and it rippled like water.

Colors began to swirl around inside, slowly darkening to deep purples and blacks. Finally, everything settled into its place, and Betel was looking out into Lydia's room.

His eyes made a quick scan of the image, and landed on the slowly rise-and-fall motion of her milky shoulders.

Betel frowned, watching her for a long moment. She was perfectly still, save for her shoulders, and her face was finally, truly relaxed for the first time since he'd met her.

Betel sighed, leaning against the edge of the mirror as he watched her. Part of him wanted to scream at her to wake the hell up and summon him back. But… even he wasn't so heartless. Well… he was. But…

Betel rolled his eyes. What was he? Soft? Pfft. As if. He chalked it all down to needing her on her toes so he could get what was his sooner.

"Betel… geuse…" His name was a soft sigh on her lips, a peaceful, content sound.

The poltergeist stiffed, turning his head to watch her as she frowned in her sleep, before rolling onto her other side to face away from him.

That was… weird. Why would she be having peaceful dreams about _him?_

Betel leaned closer, fascinated as her quiet mumblings drifted towards him. He couldn't make out exactly what she was saying, but he heard enough to know the dream wasn't much higher than G-rated.

Aw. Too bad.

He leaned closer still, his forehead resting against the glass of the mirror as he watched her sleep. He hadn't lied: watching her sleep had been getting awfully old, especially when half the time she was screaming his name and sending him back and forth between the dimensions. That got real old, real fast. But… the times when she'd been calm, curled up next to him…

What could he say? The chick _did _things to him man… He didn't exactly hate her, but he didn't much like her either. How could he after his little _'trip' _five years ago? Though… that had been a long time ago… no real harm had been done to him… he'd healed… he'd gotten free.

"_She's willingly giving her life and freedom to you. Just think about that." _Juno's words rang in his ears, and he could almost smell her favorite brand of cigarettes drifting towards him.

Yes. He was still fuming over her betrayal. Probably for no other reason than he didn't like being the one who got cheated, instead of the other way around. No. He did not _feel for her_. But… Perhaps he didn't have to really feel for her, or stop being upset with her to have the little weirdo grow on him a bit.

Perhaps this would all work out, and he could give co-operation a try for once in his afterlife. He had her; she was giving herself up to him. Wasn't that punishment enough?

Betel sighed. "Damn kid is gonna ruin my rep…"

The lump on the bed stirred, groaning quietly into her pillow before she pushed herself upright, and stretched, arching her back and pushing her arms up and away from her body.

He couldn't resist himself. He had to say something. Hadn't she made him wait this long? Surely she deserved a good teasing? "Do that naked and we're in business Babes."

The poltergeist grinned, watching her jump about a foot off the bed to stare at him with a startled expression. "Beej! Geeze, don't do that…"

Betel chuckled, popping his collar and smoothing back his hair. "Sorry: my job and all that." He shook his head, messing up his hair again, and grinned at her. "How long ya been back from the grope-fest with the jerk?"

Lydia glared at him, that beautiful flush staining her cheeks. "You're such an asshole. We sat at the café until… well late. Just talk-"

"What's a purple crayon?"

"Wha-? Oh… really weird, but good. It was like a grape Italian soda, except with a few shots of liquor and chunks of fruit in a really tall plastic crayon. Anyway, he drove me home, said goodbye, and that was that. Nothing to worry about _mom._"

Betel pulled a face, pretending to puke at the insult. "Whatever Babes. You uh… wanna help me _out_?"

Lydia regarded him for a moment, her eyes narrowed. "Not really. I suppose I'll have to eventually though, won't I?"

"A-yup."

Lydia rolled her eyes, and chanted his name three times. "I meant to call you earlier… guess I crashed pretty hard once I got in…"

Betel rolled his eyes, disappearing from the mirror and reappearing next to her on the bed. He ignored the half-hearted 'Euugh' and instead leaned against the headboard. "Right."

"Believe what you want bug-breath. What time is it anyway?"

"I dunno. Like… two… three."

Lydia groaned, rolling off the mattress to reluctantly stumble towards her desk. "Well… if my sleeping schedule is going to be fucked up… might as well get some work done. You haven't found anything, have you?" She asked, dropping into her chair.

Betel dug through his pockets, searching for a bug, or cigarette or anything. "Nope. Juno still hasn't given me a ring, so that probably means the hag has her tail between her legs, 'cuz she ain't found anythin' either."

"Maybe you should go and talk to her."

"Prob'ly. If she doesn't summon me by noon, I'll go see her."

Lydia shot him a sideways look. "Noon?"

"Yeah, why?"

Lydia chewed her lip, tracing the decoration on her mouse pad with her finger. "Well… Maybe… you could take _me _back with you for a while?"

"No."

Lydia spun in the chair to face him, her face in a carefully crafted pout. "Why _not?_ Please Beej?"

Betel snorted. "I'm immune ta poutin' and beggin'. Unless, of course, the girl's naked." He leered. "Then I'm usually game."

Lydia glared at him. "Why not though? You'll just be sitting in the Waiting Room until she calls you, and I want to explore some."

"Already told ya I wasn't takin' ya back unless that bed of mine was gonna get some exercise."

"You're a real-"

"Asshole. Yeah, I know. What are you doin' anyway?"

Lydia huffed in irritation before turning towards her computer and tapping open the word processor. "Typing up our theories, and what we know. Just to have it all in one place so we don't forget anything." Her tone was quiet, grumpy.

Betel cocked a brow, grinning at her. "Are you _throwing a fit?_"

"Go to hell."

"Why do ya wanna go to the Neitherworld so badly?"

Lydia sighed. Other than that though, she ignored him, focused fully on her project.

Betel snorted, letting his eyes slide shut as she clacked away on her keyboard. He wished she would get up and do something. Crab-walking around the room buck-naked would be his first suggestion. Just _something _though. Both of these contracts, and the summoning curse left him with little to do.

And it was driving him nuts.

After a while, he realized the hypnotic tapping of the keys has ceased, and he opened his eyes, ready to spit a sarcastic comment at her, when he suddenly found himself straddled by the pouting goth.

Betelgeuse swore, loudly, and leaned away from her, his eyes wide. Lydia sat on his gut, her hands on his chest as she glared down at him. "What the fuck are you _doin'?_"

Lydia grinned evilly, leaning closer to him. "I want. To go. To the Neithworld."

Betel shifted uncomfortably, trying to shake her off his stomach. "So?"

Lydia sighed, pulling on the puppy dog pout once again. "_Please_ Beej? Just for a few hours? Why are you so against me going?"

Betel's hands shot towards her hips, digging his claws into the skin there as he lifted her off him, tossing the small body down onto the mattress. Free of her, he rolled off the mattress, straightening his jacket as he glared at her. "Because I'm tryin' ta get _outta _there, _and_ I said no, _and_ it takes a lotta juice ta get ya over there, and keep ya alive."

Lydia crossed her legs, staring poutingly up at him. "Please Beej? You're going over there to talk to Juno anyway. What do I have to do to convince you?"

Betel smirked. "Ya know what I want."

Lydia shuddered. "Besides that, you sicko."

Betel shrugged, turning his back to her. "Take it or leave it kiddo."

He heard her sigh, and flop back on the pillow. "Leave it, thanks. I'll find a way to get over there though, and you better believe that."

"Persistence: ya know I hate it." Lydia snorted, crossing her arms behind her head as the poltergeist leaned against the window. The room was silent for nearly ten whole minutes, and Lydia was on the verge of falling asleep once more, when his voice cut the silence in half. "Alright… I'll make ya a deal."

Lydia sat up, staring at the suddenly thoughtful poltergeist. "What?"

Betel smirked. "I'll take ya to the Neitherworld. But _you _hafta stay away from that Nick guy after we leech whatever info he has."

Lydia's expression became horrified, and he grinned. "NO! That's… That's cruel! You're a real bastard, you know that?!"

"Yeah. So we have a deal?"

"Of course not!"

Betel frowned. Damn. He'd been so sure that would work on her. What was some punk to her fatal obsession with the dead? "Then no dice."

Lydia glared at him for a moment longer, before grabbing the edge of her blanket, and pulling it over her head, rolling onto her side to face away from him. She curled into a tight ball, holding the material down against her. "Goodnight jackass."

"Sleep tight brat."

* * *

**Bleh… this chapter was a little filler-y. I wanted to do more interaction between Beej and Lydia in the last scene, but I'd already typed nearly eight pages, and what I had planned put me towards the ninth page… so… yeah.**

**Anyway, I already have an immense workload for this weekend, what with finals coming up, and I'm failing a class... so... you might not get another chapter until like... monday. Even then it's a 'maybe'.**


	16. Tastes

**......**

**0.o**

**Over 900 hits....**

**Wow**

**Didja miss me guys? I'm actually getting caught up, so I decided I would put this up in celebration. However, I now have a final project to work on that is worth like… half of my final grade, so you may not get another chapter for a while.**

**Again, not really one of my favorite chapters, but this is actually one of the first scenes I wrote. It's a turning point in the story, so enjoy.**

* * *

Lydia waved goodbye to her sisters, not quite trusting herself to open her mouth and not snap at them for any reason other than her irritation with her hubby.

She'd sent him off to the Neitherworld as soon as her alarm had gone off, too annoyed to even try and deal with him.

Besides, if he was over in the Neitherworld, he may actually get something done for once, instead of just succeeding in driving her to new levels of fury. Let him piss off Juno: Lydia was sure the short-fused woman would put the poltergeist in his place. Lydia smirked at the thought, her mind conjuring up a pleasant reel of tortures and punishments Juno might push Betel through.

The goth hurried down the street, as fast as her still brutally painful side would allow her, grimacing in a mixture of relief and anxiety as the bus stop entered her vision. Her plan was brilliant. Not exactly fool-proof, but she didn't see any possibility of it failing. The only problem with her plan was that it was incredibly stupid, and incredibly dangerous. It would work though… it would have to… It was her only idea.

She clutched her backpack to her, chewing her lip as the bus bumped its way along the highway to the main campus.

Now, the Ouija Board wasn't all that heavy. Any hunk of wood would put some strain on you, but it actually hung quite comfortably on her back. The only problem with it was that the board was large, and awkwardly shaped. She couldn't even zip the bag all the way closed. So she'd wrapped her hoodie around it, in a pathetic disguise attempt.

Oh well. No one noticed anyway. She made sure she was the last one off the bus, slinging her bag over her shoulder as she turned towards the student resource building, and the administration offices within.

_Who to hound though? The dean? No… that could cause serious problems… which stooge which stooge? This would be so much easier if Betelgeuse wasn't such an asshat… Hmm…_ Lydia ducked down one hallway, peering into each doorway.

And then she located a potential victim: The Dean of RA's. The man in charge of all housing and his hawkish minions who made dorm house living difficult: Professor David Lyons.

Lydia grinned, knocking on the door as she pushed it open. "Professor Lyons, do you have a moment?"

Lyons was a large, beefy man with many chins and a pair of tiny, watery eyes that looked rather tired right now. Surprisingly for a man his age, he had a full head of attractive hair. It made him look innocent and friendly though, and that, perhaps, was one of the reasons people assumed he would be easy to take advantage of.

Lydia knew it was just the opposite. Lyons was a hard-ass. He was a perfect balance of fairness and strictness, but nothing ever, ever escaped some sort of punishment when it was called for.

The professor looked up at her with a tired look of resignation, recognizing who it was. "Ah, Miss Deetz. How can I help you this morning?"

Lydia smiled, sliding into the office and pulling the door shut behind her. Dark chocolate eyes swept the room, taking in the paintings and sculptures and photos and books that lined his walls and shelves. The man was nearly as obsessed with the paranormal as she was. But, like Otho, he had no idea what was up and what was down in the world of the ghostly departed. "Oh, I just had a few questions sir. If you had some time of course." She settled into the uncomfortable wooden chair in front of the desk, setting the bag by her feet.

Lyons sighed, and nodded. "This is still about the fire, isn't it?"

Lydia smiled. "If I'm one thing professor, I'm persistent. I'm doing an independent study on the history of the campus. Can you tell me why the school moved the memorial, and allowed the Phis to build over the wreckage?"

Lyons fixed her with a firm stare. "Lydia, what can I say my dear? We needed the room. We set up a lovely stone in the graveyard."

"Oh, yes. I've been to visit. But I understand the Phis were set on acquiring the Vortex, even before it burned down, because of an overflow of pledges."

Lyons sighed. "Yes Lydia, I confirmed that last time you accosted me."

Lydia smiled. "Why was the fire kept so quiet?"

Lyons glared, slamming his beefy hands against the desk. "How dare you?! There was nothing to keep quiet! There was simply a fire, and those poor students died. We have no reason to hide anything!"

Lydia grinned a Cheshire's grin, leaning closer. "Then why won't you tell me what caused the fire?"

"Out, Miss Deetz. You're pushing the line, and if you-"

Lydia held up a hand, gathering her bag and standing to leave. "Don't worry sir. I'm through. I see you'll be no help at all. I apologize for _'accosting'_ you again." She left, making sure to make a show of turning down the hall to the exit.

She had no intentions of leaving though. Instead, she ducked into the ladies' room, locking the door. Lydia hurried over to the counter, and yanked the Ouija Board from her bag, holding the pointer tightly in her hand as she smoothed a hand over the board's smooth surface.

"Alright guys. I know Beej said this thing hurt, and that it was bad for you. He also said you were attached to me through it. I don't understand how, or why, but if the connection is there, why not use it?" She grinned as the air distorted around her hand, and she felt sudden warmth around her. "Missed you guys. Now, listen up: we're getting some answers _today. _On our own, without Betel's help. Here's the plan…"

* * *

Lyons had always wanted to be a professor. Wanted to be important and respected, ever since it became painfully apparent that society would never accept someone like him, unless he did something really amazing.

So what if he liked snack food? So what if he knew all his comic books by heart? So what if he liked to garden and read? The other kids thought he was weird: the chubby, nerdy, bespectacled dork sitting on the benches during gym, nose buried in book after book of mythology and paranormal theory.

Despite his love for the subject, it had only ever been an interesting hobby. He'd never been interested in a career dealing with the dead. That side of the world only fascinated him because he was so scientifically-orientated. It was interesting to view the other side.

This job had come as a golden opportunity: working as an RA in the dorms during his later years at the school. As soon as he'd graduated, he'd become an assistant teacher, and then a goon of the Housing Dean. And when that man had retired, he'd recommended Lyons to replace him.

Lyons had never before come across a student quite like little Miss Lydia Deetz. He'd had punks, assholes, smartasses, dumbasses, and students that he just generally disliked.

Lydia Deetz, however, unnerved him. She was so strange, so dark. Not in a bad way, but in an uncomfortably mysterious way. He'd dealt with 'goths' before her, and Lydia was on a whole other level.

And this… persistence…

Why wouldn't she give up? Everyone else had. Money talked. If that was wrong, if that was corrupt, then oh the hell well…

He sighed, mopping his brow with his handkerchief as he ran a finger across the bindings of the many books on his shelves. He needed something to calm down, and what better way to do that than enjoy a quick cigar and a good read?

He flopped back into his chair, reaching for his cigar case, when it happened.

The silver case skittered across the desk away from him.

Lyons's eyes widened and he stood to take a step back from the desk. "Wha..-"

_You didn't protect us…_

Lyons jumped, whirling around as he tried to find the voice. "Miss Deetz?"

_No one protected us…_

"Miss Deetz, if this is you, I must tell you that this 'joke' shall carry heavy consequences!"

_No… not her…_

_We were left for dead…_

'_Money talks' after all…_

_Cheaters…_

_We were disposable…_

_No one cares…_

Lyons couldn't help the whimper that escaped him. "What's going on?! WHO ARE YOU?!?"

Wind suddenly roared through the little room, scattering papers and throwing paintings from the walls. A few of the spirits even pulled together, using one another's energy to create visible form.

Lyons screeched in horror, thundering across the floor in a mad dash for the door. "Go away! I've done nothing! Begone spirits!"

_Left us…_

_Let us die!_

_Must pay!_

_Make them pay!_

The door slammed shut, trying to keep him in, but, as already stated: Lyons was a very large man. He slammed into the door with all his might, and the glass-and-wood door shattered outwards beneath his weight. Lyons didn't stop there: he continued down the hall, his hands over his head as he screamed incoherently at the top of his lungs.

Lydia poked her head out from the bathroom, grimacing. "Hmm… well… we'll deal with whatever he brings when it comes…" She pulled herself from the bathroom, clutching the board to her chest as she ran into his office, flying to his chair. "You guys were great! It was so perfect… See? We don't need that stupid beetle-brained jackass; we can get things done all on our own. Now… financial records, emails, letters… wow this guy is unorganized." Lydia frowned, rifling through the many drawers of the desk. "Look for anything that might help."

The Neitherworld wind kicked up, whirling around her and upsetting the papers and books even more. Lydia was in the process of searching through Lyons's computer when something thunked her, hard, on the back of the head. "Ouch! What?"

The goth turned, seeing a heavy book lying on the floor behind her. She bent closer, squinting as she read the page, and gasped.

For the picture below the text was almost a perfect copy of her dream: the only thing missing was her attacker and Betelgeuse. The picture was an illustration, laying out the procedure for some spell.

Very carefully, she lifted the book and was relieved to find no page numbers. Even more carefully, and using the letter opener she found in a drawer, she slit the three pages describing the spell out of the book, and tossed it back into the pile. "No need to leave these lying around… right?" She pocketed them, staring longingly at the book a moment before she re-focused on the computer. "Shame we can't risk taking the book as well… Geeze… the one man who actually empties out his inbox. Just our luck!" Lydia frowned, closing out of the browser and pulling up the little 'my computer icon'. Thank goodness for search engines, huh? She typed various keywords into the little box, tapping her fingers against the desk top as the old machine whirred through the thousands of megabytes of info hidden within its hard drive.

Finally, something promising popped up: financial records for the '90-'91 school terms. Lydia smiled, hit the print button, and gathered up her bag and Ouija board.

_Now what Lydia?_

_Lydia's plan worked…_

_Need to find something…_

"We better get out of here, before he brings someone in to investigate. Don't worry; we might have something to work with now." She grabbed the papers from the printer, wiped the history from the browser, shut everything down to its original state, and fled.

She ran until she could see other people around before she slowed to a nonchalant walk, staring straight ahead, trying to look bored but hurried.

* * *

"Day-o, Day-ay-ay-o. Daylight come and me wan' go home. Day, me say day, me say day, me say day. Me say day, me say day-ay-ay-o. Daylight come and me wan' go home…" Betel murmured the song under his breath, staring at his shoes as he trudged up the stairs, fuming over the last twelve hours or so. That kid was such a pain in his ass… Betel knew he wasn't exactly easy to deal with himself… but he'd never really come across a person who was so… so much like himself. Not in the sense that she was perverted and filthy and lewd (oh wait… that's sort of like being perverted… isn't it?)… But she was so stubborn, such a wise-cracker. She was still an innocent little thing, but in their core, they were exactly the same: Stubborn, determined, and persistent.

And smart.

Maybe that was why the butted heads so frequently. Betel sighed, pulling a smoke from his pocket to ease his frayed nerves. What the hell was wrong with that kid anyway? Why was she so determined to go out with that Nick guy? He was… itch-inducing. Betel knew there was something wrong the first time he'd seen the kid: a thick black smoke clung to his soul, blocking Betel from a good view of his aura. It'd been stronger in the graveyard, and that had actually worried the poltergeist. There was something behind the cheery, kind façade, and Betel was determined to figure out what it was, if only to be able to hold it over Lydia's head.

He stormed into the waiting room, past Miss Argen-bitch, determined to barge right in on his old boss and demand answers, when the blue-skinned beauty called his name.

"Don't bother Betel: she isn't there." The beauty queen thumbed to the next page of her magazine, keeping her gleeful smile carefully hidden behind the pages. She couldn't wait to tell him Juno's message.

The poltergeist took the bait, and Miss Argentina wriggled happily in her seat as he hovered towards her. One red-tipped claw hooked in the fold of her magazine, pulling it down until the two were eye-to-eye.

"Where is she?" His voice was deadly calm and falsely sweet. Perfect.

She flashed him a brilliant smile, just a hint of impishness beneath it. "What's the magic word Beegie?"

Fury flashed behind his own eyes. "Don't fuckin' mess with me right now. Where'd she go?"

Miss Argentina rolled her eyes, ripping her magazine from his grasp and hiding behind it once more. "Said something about looking for the Prince and… what was it? Looking for a 'way to stop that grimy shit Betel from getting his evil claws on that poor girl'. Wonder what grimy bastard she meant?"

"Quit screwin' with me Phoebe!"

Miss Argentina jumped, lowering her magazine to stare wide-eyed at the fuming ghost. She leaned away, worried about what would happen without Juno here to control him. "Take a pill Betel, geeze."

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

Miss Argentina cringed. "I honestly don't know, alright? She left a message for you though."

Betel took a deep breath, clenching his hands on the countertop. "What. Is. The. Message?"

Phoebe set down the magazine, smirking up at him. "Don't shoot the messenger doll. Her exact words were, and I quote: 'You tell that slimy shit-face bastard (damn him) that I will fucking call him when I have something that might help. Tell him I'm still looking for a way to protect that poor child from his grubby little claws, and when I get back, I'll be checking up on her. And tell him to give the girl this-'" Phoebe paused, ducking beneath the counter for a moment to find a loosely-wrapped package with LYDIA stamped in fat red letters over the packaging tape. "'-next time he brings her to the Neitherworld, the jackass. Doesn't he know the health problems bringing her here can cause? I swear, when I get my hands on that irresponsible little shi-'"

Betel snarled, reaching across the counter to snatch the package from her hand. "I get the point. And you can tell June-bug to take her threats and shove them up her bony-"

* * *

"-shove them up her bony-"

"You better not be talking to me like that, jerk-off."

Betel straightened, taking in the sudden change of scenery with a startled expression. He was back in Lydia's room, his fist clenched tightly around the 'present' from Juno. The goth sat cross-legged on her bed, glaring up at him.

Betel stared at her for a minute, taking in the smug aura that seemed to be rolling off her, the way she seemed to be panting, as though she'd only just caught her breath after a long run. Even through the glare, her eyes danced with mischievous joy. "Uh… no… ya pulled me outta an important… meeting. What is it?"

Lydia grinned, shifting so that she was sitting on her knees, and he only just now realized she was holding something behind her back. "What would you do if I told you that I have hard proof that the school was covering everything up, and that the Phis did indeed have something to do with the fire?"

Betel stood there, his expression bewildered. "Wha…-" Lydia grinned her perfect imitation of a Cheshire's grin, and pulled a manila folder out from behind her back, holding it out for him to take. The poltergeist took the folder, still confused, and began to thumb through the contents. Financial transcripts, receipts, names… "…How?!"

Lydia giggled. "People are so easy. I had help, of course. We scared the pants off Professor Lyons, and I hacked his computer."

Betel stared at her for another moment, before he shot across the room, throwing the folder onto the bed and gathering the surprised goth up in his arms to swing her through the air. "My little Babes: professional hacker. Not so innocent as ya look, huh?"

Lydia grimaced, but wrapped her arms around her neck, too far gone in her glee to care much. "Nope. Guess you must be rubbing off on me."

"Ah boy Babes, I gotta tell ya that gets me all warm and fuzzy inside, know what I'm sayin'?"

"Uh-huh."

Betel grinned, swooping in to cover her lips with his own. He felt her jump in his embrace, clearly caught off guard. The poltergeist hadn't planned on lingering: he didn't want to end up injured. He began to pull away, when to his great surprise (and joy) her lips parted, and her hesitant tongue touched his bottom lip.

Now, what (in)sane man, alive or otherwise, would pass the chance up to make out with the hot little goth?

Not Betelgeuse. He lifted one hand to grab a fistful of her hair, pulling himself closer to crush her mouth beneath his. His tongue snaked past their lips, brushing roughly over hers before it set about exploring the rest of the cavern, tasting every last inch.

Lydia's heart had stopped when he seized her into the kiss, paralyzed with surprise as he captured her. She wanted to gag, to pull away, to do anything other than what she found herself doing: enjoying the rough gesture. Before she'd even realized it, her mouth was open, eager to taste him as she had neglected to the last time, and the poltergeist took that as an invitation to dominate the situation. And she enjoyed it. She arched her back, curving her body into him as his… were those scales? No… his tongue was rough though, like the rest of him, and it carved a path of pleasurable destruction through her mouth.

She groaned into the kiss, all sense lost as she found her hands yanking on his hair, holding her to him as his other hand lowered to grope her backside. He didn't taste all that bad… yes, his breath was thick, heavy, and made her head swirl, and she understood how she could mistake that for nausea. Or perhaps it was just her enjoying the kiss too much… But his breath was like an overwhelmingly strong, aged whiskey. His teeth were grimy, but she could look past that… And his hair was so wild, so tangled, and she could feel dirt crumble between her fingers. But his hair was so old, it had long dried into an altogether not so unpleasant wiry mass that was easy to yank, to drive him, and she found that to be quite enjoyable.

Same as she had with Nick, she let go of all sense, and soon found herself pinned beneath the much larger, stronger form, throwing a leg up over his waist as the hand on her bum left to slide beneath her shirt.

Lydia froze, her entire body rigid beneath his as she realized what was happening. Betel realized this just a second too late, and was rewarded with a sharp backward tug that nearly ripped a few hairs from their roots. "Ouch! Wha-"

Lydia wriggled out from under him, shoving the ghost away as she straightened her shirt, trying to hide her flushed face. "I… That… no, Beej. That can't happen, not yet."

The poltergeist watched her, gape-mouth and confused as she slid off the bed, grabbing the folder on her way. She thumbed through the files as she dropped into her chair, chewing her tongue.

How. The hell. Had that happened?

* * *

**See? Didn't quite like how the end scene finished up.**

**I also thought Miss Argentina deserved a name, and Phoebe sounded like a name that would fit her.**

**Oh em gee though. =D**

**We're getting down to it. Are you guys as excited as I am?**

**Cuz I'm about ready to scream from pure glee. Just you wait. =D I hope I do the end justice.**


	17. I May Or May Not Have Done It

**Well… here you go. I'm about to go take my last math exam before our big final, so wish me luck.**

**Just in case anyone was wondering, I started inking the (hopefully) final draft of my Beej/Lydia picture. I might have it up by the next time I update.**

* * *

Betelgeuse watched her for a minute, the frown coloring his face thoughtful. She just sat there in the chair, turned away from him as she pretended to be interested in folder.

Betel couldn't understand it: he'd thought the kiss had been rather pleasant. _He'd _enjoyed it, and by the way she was arching towards him, moaning and yanking on his hair, he was pretty sure she'd been enjoying it as well. More than enjoying it! She'd let him throw her down on the bed fer cryin' out loud!

Then she'd shoved him away from her, and scampered away with her tail between her legs.

Talk about mixed signals.

He wasn't having this: she'd been as into that little tongue fest as him. He popped off the bed, and reappeared in front of her. Lydia squeaked, jumping as he leaned over her, caging her into the chair by griping its arms. The ghost glared down at her, inching his face closer as she leaned back, until there was no room for her to escape, and their noses nearly touched. "It's gonna happen eventually kid. Like, the second we get the interlopers off ta the Neitherworld. Ya liked that just as much as I did, didn't you?"

Lydia swallowed and shut her eyes. "I… I… yes. But… I'm not… I don't…"

"Spit it out."

Lydia took a deep breath. "I can't. I don't want to Beej. Please…"

Betel sighed, shoving the chair backwards before he straightened, brushing off his jacket. "Whatever."

Lydia grabbed onto the desk to stop the chair, staring down at her knees. "Sorry."

Betel shot her a look, before rolling his eyes. The goth felt a sigh of relief escape her as the ghost grinned. "Only 'cuz ya know ya woulda liked it."

Lydia chuckled, shaking her head. "Yeah, that must be it Beej. What's in the package anyway?" Lydia was glad he didn't seem too outwardly peeved, and was determined to lighten the mood anyway possible.

Betel glanced at the forgotten package, trying to recollect what it was. Finally it hit him, and he snapped his fingers so that the bundle popped into her lap. "Present from Juno. Looks like ya'll get ta go ta the Neitherworld after all… I think. Ya pulled me away before I could get the full rundown."

Lydia stared at the parcel for a minute, before she jumped up on her knees and tore into the paper. The material slipped out, landing in her lap, and Lydia could only gape at it. "Deadly vu…" She breathed. The goth leapt from the chair, holding the long black body suit up against herself as she lifted the poncho up against her torso. She suddenly grinned, and darted into the closet, already yanking her shirt off. "Give me a minute."

Betel rolled his eyes, and turned to find a paper on the floor beneath her chair. He scooped it up, read through the first line, and shook his head. "Juno… geeze. Dramatic much? Hold on Lyds, Juno says not ta put it on. She says ta say this chant."

Lydia frowned, halfway through re-wrapping her side before she pulled her pants off. A chant? Why? She stuck her hand out of the doorway, and Betel pressed the paper into the palm of her hand. "'Though I know I-"

"Babes?"

"Yes?"

"I think ya should try it out here, just in case."

There was a pause on the other side of the door as Lydia yanked her shirt back on and studied the note. She re-appeared a few seconds later, the outfit draped over her arm as she memorized the chant. "Can you move the board please?"

Betel grumbled something along the lines of 'do I look like a fucking butler' under his breath, but Lydia couldn't hear him. The ghost tossed the board onto her bed, earning an irritated glare from Lydia as she spread the outfit out over the table. "Alright… here goes…"

Betel took a step closer, one hand unconsciously cocked towards her in case something happened. He wasn't too thrilled about having to take her over there, especially not knowing what these clothes were supposed to do, but if it would get her to shut up…

"_Though I know I should be wary, still I venture someplace scary! Ghostly hauntings I call loose: BEETLEJUICE! BEETLEJUICE! BEETLEJUICE!"_

Betelgeuse felt the tug in his gut, but instead of being yanked through the dimensions, he stuck by Lydia's side as a Neitherworld wind tore through the room.

The windows blew open, and red lightening boomed through the portal, burning the wallpaper of the room. The building shook and the walls began to grow taller, turning to stone. Rafters shot from one corner of the room to the other, crashing through the stone as bats descended on them.

Betel watched, amazed as the wind centered its attack on Lydia, blowing up her hair and knocking her closer to the table. The outfit suddenly came alive, but Betel blinked, missing the moment the body suit and poncho replaced her current outfit.

Steps exploded from the walls, creating a long flight of stairs up to a triangular purple door near the rafters, before everything settled and the wind died.

The pair exchanged twin glances, somewhere between confusion and amusement. "That was weird." Betel commented.

Lydia laughed, glancing down at herself. "Way weird… How do I look?" Lydia twirled, her arms out to her side to show off the outfit.

_Damn Juno. Damn her to the fiery pits of hell for that outfit… _Was the only thought that registered in his mind. The bodysuit fit perfectly over every curve and dip and flat plane of her body, as though her skin had simply been covered in black paint. As she spun, the web-patterned poncho lifted just enough for him to catch a brief side-view of her chest, and the inviting curve of her backside, before the material covered her once more. It was like tasteful lingerie, and it was murder. Juno knew what she'd been doing. Betel coughed, shoving his hands into his pockets and staring pointedly away from her. "Fine. Ya look fine."

Lydia frowned, dropping her arms. His words had been so cold, so detached. And when did the lecherous old ghost look away from an attractive woman? The goth bit her lip, staring at the floor. "Liar."

The poltergeist snorted, regarding her with an odd expression as she lifted her head. "No, I just don't wanna get hit. 'Sides: if there's one thing I'm not, it's a liar."

Lydia cocked a brow, fisting her hands on her hips. "That's a lie right there."

Betel cackled. "When have I ever lied ta ya? Neglectin' ta mention the whole truth don't count as lyin'."

Lydia frowned. "Hmm. The one thing you choose to have weird morals on… Will you ever cease to amaze me?"

The Ghost with the Most cackled again. "Nope. I got all sortsa tricks up my sleeve you ain't seen yet."

"Do I really look okay?"

Betel rolled his eyes. "You… look very nice." Ahh! That was almost painful to say.

It was almost worth it though, when the goth brightened up, and started towards the stairs. "Thanks bug-brains."

"No prob short stack." Betel leered at her back, leaning down slightly to see if he could catch a peek up the poncho. Unfortunately for him, Lydia realized what he was doing and spun around, yanking down the hem of the material.

"Beej!"

The ghost grinned, shrugging his shoulders. "Did ya really expect anythin' else?"

Lydia glared at him for a moment, before she gestured for him to move ahead of her. "After you sicko."

Betel laughed. "You just wanna return the compliment, dontcha? Sorry Babes, it's 'Ladies First' for a reason. Ya should be _thankin'_ me for the compliment."

Lydia glared at him, but turned and hurried up the stairs, both hands holding down the back of the poncho. "You're a jackass. Where do you think this leads?"

Betel rolled his eyes. "Who knows? Obviously the Neitherworld. Maybe it goes ta the waitin' room, like all the emergency doors do."

Lydia reached the top of the stairs, reaching a hesitant hand towards the handle. Fear washed through her, and she turned towards Betel, holding out her free hand. "Please?"

Betel rolled his eyes as he brushed her hand aside, sliding his arm instead around her waist. "Yeesh. Ya big coward. Like I'm gonna let anythin' happen ta ya. Open the door."

Lydia took a deep breath, and yanked open the door.

The two were enveloped by the slightly stale Neitherworld air as the portal opened up onto a stretch of winding, hilly road. Lydia gasped, leaning out of the doorway as she took everything in: the road and the way it just floated above the smog in some places, the strange, lopsided houses, and the strange creatures tending their gardens. Directly in front of them was one of the biggest buildings on the block. And obnoxious neon sign hung over the front, reading BJ's PLACE with an arrow pointing down to the bright neon ROADHOUSE.

Lydia grinned. "Deadly vu! How could you not love this place!? C'mon!" Lydia scrambled out of the hole, nearly tripping in her haste as she started down the street. The goth turned a full 360, trying to look at everything all at once. "Wow…"

"Babes!" Lydia looked down in time to see her foot slip off the side of the road. Before she had time to scream or scramble back, she was tilting forwards, ready to plunge into the thick smog below. Something caught her around the waist, hauling her back onto solid land. Before she could appreciate this though, her savior had spun her around, and dug his claws into her shoulders, shaking the horrified girl. "You idiot! Why don't ya watch what the hell you're doin'?!" Betel spat.

Lydia cringed, looking up at him with wide eyes. "Sorry. Thank you."

Betel growled, a deep, rumbling sound that frightened Lydia for a moment, before he finally released his vice-tight grip on her shoulders, and stepped back. "I'm takin' ya back if ya can't keep yourself safe."

Lydia's eyes widened, and she took a significant step away from the drop-off. "I finally get you to bring me and I nearly mess it up. I'll be careful, kay?"

Betel sighed, regarding her with a strange look that Lydia thought really didn't suit him. Or maybe it was just so… in between the only two expressions he usually wore: rage or idiotic glee. The expression was so… so gray. It was impossible to place, and Lydia felt herself shifting her weight from foot to foot beneath it. Finally (though really only a few seconds had passed) he shook his head. "Fine. Ya got one hour, s'long as ya watch yourself. I'm gettin' real tired of havin' ta come save your trouble-attractin' ass..."

Lydia grinned, jumping forward to throw her arms around his neck. "I'll try to keep that in mind, _trouble._ Well?" She stepped away from him again, her hands on her hips and a mischievous grin painted across her face. "Where to first?"

Betel blinked, still slightly caught off guard by the grateful gesture. "Uh… I dunno. The Eye-Scream Parlor?"

Lydia's grin widened and she gestured grandly for him to lead the way. "Sounds good to me."

Betel held out his elbow for her, and she extracted her own from the poncho to wrap it around his. Betel tried to ignore the way her hand wrapped in the fabric of his sleeve, and put it all down to another nervous gesture: he could see her chewing her lip, anxious and nervous to finally get to explore the Neitherworld. The poltergeist shoved his hands into his pockets, dragging her down the street.

As they walked, Betel could only marvel at the way she seemed to be able to stop just short of spinning her head nearly all the way around, without hurting herself. She tried to take in everything, from the strange creatures to the lopsided buildings and the shop wares piled high in crates out on the sidewalk. He pointed out everything he thought she would be interested in, since he knew she would pester him about it anyway.

"And _that _is Mayor Maynot." He drawled, waving boredly at the mummy-wrapped mayor. "The invisible man with no sense of humor."

Lydia frowned, craning her neck to get a better view. "What do you mean?"

Betel grinned, turning towards his victim as the mayor bent over a stand, picking through the prickly Neitherworldian pears, and snapped his fingers.

A Gila monster suddenly appeared in mid-air, just as the mayor's waistband was pulled back. Another snap, and the reptile was dropped down the back of Mayor Maynot's pants, and all hell broke loose.

The mayor screamed in horror, leaping about three feet in the air as his hands clawed at the reptile now furiously clamping onto the seat of his underpants. The plainclothes guards that had been tailing the mummy-man leapt into action, holding the mayor down as the ripped the Gila monster away.

As soon as the furious reptile hit the ground, it disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Betelgeuse doubled over, holding his stomach as Maynot stood, brushing off his robe as he tried to gather up what was left of his dignity.

"BETELGEUSE!"

Lydia squeaked, ducking behind the wide, striped back as he straightened and leered at the mayor and his goons as they advanced on him. "Heya boys. Ain't seen you stiff in, whatzit been? Five years? Not long enough if ya ask me."

"The feeling is mutual Geuse. Why couldn't you have stayed in whatever hole you ran off to?" The mayor spat, glancing at his men as they surrounded the pair.

Betel's grin became almost maniacal as he reached around to grab Lydia's arm, and drag her into view. "Nope, sorry kiddos. Got myself a free pass here. Juno's orders, really. Say 'hi' Babes."

Lydia cringed, staring innocently up at the surprised expressions of the ghosts. All around them, passerby were stopping to stare gape-mouthed at the shiny new breather hanging out with the Neitherworld's number one pain in the ass.

The goth cleared her throat, offering them a shy smile as she tried to duck behind her 'hubby' once more. "Hello…"

Betelgeuse chuckled, dragging her close to his side to throw his arm over her shoulders. "This is Lyds. She's got this thing fer dead guys, know what I'm sayin'? Thought I'd show her around, show her a good time." His leer was positively shit-eating as the mayor grit his teeth in defeat.

Then he decided to change tactics, and his gaze focused on the girl. "You're not here against your will, are you?" He asked.

Lydia shook her head, very aware of how false her answer might seem, since she was still clawing at the death grip on her arm.

The mayor hissed. "_Why _would you… 'hang around' this… this pest?"

Lydia chuckled. "I've been asking myself that a lot lately."

Maynot hissed again, but turned his attentions back to the leering poltergeist. "Just because Juno made you some breather's keeper, doesn't mean you're getting out of some sort of punishment Geuse. Just wait till I get my hands on you…"

Betel cackled, pulling Lydia around to stroll away from the group. "Sorry Maynot, but I don't swing that way."

Lydia giggled, letting the poltergeist pull her out of sight before ducking out from under him and returning to their original position of interlocked arms. "You're a terrible, terrible person Beej."

The poltergeist cackled, lifting his free hand to smooth back his hair. "Thanks Babes, I try. Ya gotta admit though. That was funny."

Lydia nodded, and that seemed to just about make the ghost's day. "It was. Have you ever tried scarab beetles?"

Betel frowned. "…No… Hey that's a good one!"

"Thanks. Aren't you supposed to be buying me some Eye-Scream?" Lydia asked with an innocent batting of the eyelashes.

Betel's eyes narrowed, but the smirk remained in place. "When did this become a date?" he asked, yanking open the glass-fronted door to the parlor.

Lydia grinned, pulling away from him to step inside. "Since I have no Neitherworld money."

"You'll have to fix that."

"Hmm. So, in all seriousness-" Lydia steeled herself, and stepped up to the counter, her fists on her hips as she grimaced up at the menu. "Is there anything even remotely breather-friendly on the list here?"

* * *

Lydia must have tried just about every flavor there was, seriously irritating the guy behind the counter before she settled on Chocolate Ant Crunch. Betel teased her mercilessly about picking the tamest one on the menu, but, as she told him: she valued her innards and her health, thank you very much.

All too soon though, Betel checked his watch, and informed her it was time to return.

So, now she was sprawled out on the floor with her war spoils spread out in front of her, trying to find some small, important path. Betelgeuse hovered above her on his back, his arms crossed behind his head.

"So… has anyone said anything about the prince?" She asked, tossing aside one stack of papers.

Betel shrugged. "Hope a sandworm got'im."

"Beej!"

Betel snorted. "Trust me Babes: the Neitherworld is better off without'im. The dude's a serious downer, doesn't even _do _anythin'. Just lies around in his castle moanin' and groanin' about somethin' or other every day. When he gets _really _down, it even starts rainin'."

Lydia tapped the end of her pencil against her chin, before making a small note in the margins of one paper. "Do you think… maybe…?"

"Him poppin' off might have somethin' ta do with these floaters, and your dream?"

"…Yeah?"

Betel cackled, shaking his head. "That sounded a lot like a question, not an answer."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "That's because I'm not sure. Could it all be connected though?"

Betel shrugged. "Maybe. Find anything yet?"

"No… Mostly just tuition, bills… oh god…"

"What?" Betel was at her side in a second, eager to hear the discovery, but she flung the paper away and shook her head in disgust. "What was it?"

"He's as bad as you are. Buying porno with the school's credit card. Blegh."

Betel cackled, floating away once more. "I don't need porno sweetie."

Lydia paled, and smacked her hands against her ears. "Shut up! I don't wanna hear it!"

Betel chuckled as a cruel leer found its way onto his face. "Hey Babes?"

Hesitantly, she looked over her shoulder at him. "Yes?"

"You'd make a good porn star."

"BETELGEUSE!"

He cackled wildly, popping out of existence as she flew at him, her hands curled into claws. He reappeared over her shoulder, leaning close to press a slobbery kiss to her cheek. "You could be the naughty witch of the north."

"BETELGEUSE!"

Her fist just barely brushed his chin as he disappeared. This time, he rematerialized a few feet in front of her, and sprung forward, tackling her to the ground. Her fists flew towards him, but he caught both wrists in one hand, and pinned them above her head. "You and the scarecrow could get totally jiggy with it on the yellow brick road."

"I HATE YOU!"

Betel grinned, leaning down until his nose nearly touched hers. "No you don't."

"I DO! I DO I DO I DO! I HATE YOUR GUTS AND I HOPE YOU BURN IN HE-"

Betel closed the distance between them, covering her mouth with his. His lips pulled back in a grin as she shuddered beneath him, automatically parting her lips to let his tongue snake its way in and abuse her own. His free hand slid slowly down her body until he reached her hip and dug his claws in as her leg was tossed up over his waist. Lydia groaned, arching against him as he bit down- hard- on her bottom lip. Then, very suddenly, very cruelly, he was gone, leaning against the window five feet away from her. He watched her, his lips pulled back in a cruel sneer as she lay panting in the middle of the papers. She hadn't even had the mind to move her arms from above her head.

"You don't."

* * *

**Cruel, evil, mean, horrible of me I know.**

**I don't really like this chapter. At least… not the last like… third of it. :( It just didn't turn out how I wanted it to. I think maybe, in my eager desire to give you the last few chapters of the story where everything comes together, I'm… falling a little short.**

**Anyway, next we have some actual detective work, and Nick reappears with some news for Lydia. Not sure yet.**


	18. Didn't See THAT One Coming

**Okay so, not exactly over-the-moon happy with this one, but only because I don't think I did it the justice it deserves. This is another set-up point for the end though, so it had to be done.**

* * *

"You still poutin'?"

Lydia shuffled through the next pile of papers, propping her elbow up on her knee so she could rest her cheek against her fist as she stared at the lists of unimportant transactions. Her expression was carefully blank as she fought through the chunks of numbers and shorthand and dates as she tuned out the grinning poltergeist.

Betel found this more funny than irritating. He spent the hour or so that had passed after the kiss poking and prodding her as she pointedly ignored him, or hissing crude, inappropriate jokes in her ear.

It was beginning to get a little boring now though. So he chose a new tactic.

Now… you may be thinking 'Betelgeuse you stupid fucking idiot! QUIT PUSHING HER!' and you should know that the poltergeist knew exactly what he was doing. He wanted to irritate her, wanted her to be mad at him.

He just didn't know why.

He settled onto the ground next to her, throwing an arm over her shoulders and ripping the stack of papers from her hand to stare down at him. He was so sure he would get a rise with that, but she just picked up another stack of papers.

Betel sighed, dropping the stack into her lap and resting his chin on her shoulder. "This game is borin' now Lyds. I was just kiddin' ya know?"

Silence.

Betel shrugged, juicing himself into the air to float away on his back. "Whatever."

Lydia frowned slightly, glancing sideways as he floated off. Gods… she wanted to kick his ass so badly right now… she knew she didn't have much of a chance against the ghost, but she would be sure to get him back later.

Right now, she would just work.

No stupid, sleazy, beetle-crunching ghost, no screeching ghouls, just work.

Work, she could handle.

She was about to toss the next paper aside, when a tiny line caught her eye:

_**Sunday, November Twelfth, 1990**_

_Ten Thousand Dollars Paid To The Connecticut Times_

_Ten Thousand Dollars Paid To The Connecticut PD_

_Ten Thousand Dollars Paid To Derrick Lydson, Amy Moul, and Josh Anderson_

She frowned thoughtfully, and set the paper into its own pile. The Newspaper, the police, and three newscasters?

Fishy fishy fishy.

She ruffled through the rest of the papers in that stack, occasionally pulling out potentially helpful lists of dates and transactions. Occasionally, there would be an interesting footnote and she would add that to the pile.

As the stack grew, so did the faint smirk on her face.

As she knew he would, the poltergeist leaned over her shoulder, interested in her new glee.

"Clue me in Babes."

Lydia sighed. "These are names of older girls in the sorority. Looks like their mommies and daddies paid a lot of money to the school during the two weeks following the fire. And the school used that money to pay off different newspapers and stations, and the police and fire departments. Isn't that great? Our tax dollars hard at work."

"Not everyone's so corrupt. Prob'ly just paid the most powerful of the corrupted. You all done poutin'?"

"I'm not talking to you, I'm talking at you." She informed him. She glared down at the paper in her hands, determined to ignore him.

Betel cackled, leaning closer as he read of her shoulder. "You liked it."

"Ignoring you."

He cackled again. "Fine then. So, hypothetically: if you _were _speakin' ta me, this means we got solid proof the Fries're involved, right?"

Lydia grit her teeth. "Seems like it. But…" She frowned, looking up at the ceiling. "What do we do now? Do you want us to expose them?"

The dark storm cloud appeared, swirling around the ceiling.

_Yes!_

_Punish them!_

_Tell the world!_

_Shut down the school!_

Betel let out a low whistle, turning to grin at Lydia. "Puts you in a tough spot, donnit?"

Lydia grimaced, nodding. "Yeah… I have to do it though. How I do so is the question." She gathered the papers in her arm, and crossed to the floor to her desk. She set about highlighting the important notes and dates, before taking them up on the corkboard in a neat stack. "I can't exactly tell them I took a group of ghosts to the Dean of Housing's office to scare him away for a few minutes while I hacked his computer. Speaking of…" She turned to frown thoughtfully at the poltergeist. "Why were financial records in his computer? I thought… you know… maybe I would get complaints of fights between the Phi's and Vortex's, or emails or something… I got nothing. And there are all these copies of other transactions… It doesn't make sense."

"Sure it does: they ain't just gonna put it all in the one place someone might look. They'll put it in the last place someone would look, and then cover it with enough pointless numbers and notes to make someone decide it wasn't worth it before they uncovered anything. They just didn't count on your persistent little ghost-lovin' ass. Good for you."

Lydia glared at the floor. "Hm. I want to go back to the memorial, and see if I can find Alexis again. She's not a ghoul like the others, maybe she can help."

Now Betel was glaring. "Yeah, right. Ya just think maybe ya'll see that Nick kid again."

"He doesn't go _every day_, and what the hel-…. No… shut up. I'm still ignoring you!"

Betel growled, deep in his throat as she pushed away from her desk and fled the room, locking the door on her way out. She waved a false cheery goodbye to her sisters, before escaping the confines of the house.

Betel floated behind her as she traveled to the cemetery and up the hill to the memorial.

"Lydia!"

The pair spun, and of course, who else would be there but the little weirdo himself? Lydia lit up, hurrying back down the hill to slip her hand into his.

Betelgeuse snarled.

"Nick, I didn't think you'd be here. Visiting your sister?"

Nick fixed her with a guilty expression as they moved back up the hill. "I'm that bad, huh? Hehe… yeah. Been feeling a little… down lately. I thought talking to her might help…"

Lydia watched him for a minute as they walked, and soon they were sitting on his coat in front of the memorial.

"What were you down about?" She asked after a while.

Nick chewed his lip, looking away from the goth. "Just sad she's gone." His tone was… edgy. He was hiding something. Except, Betel was the only one thinking this. He leaned against the trunk of the willow, his arms crossed as he watched his Babes lay her head on Nick's shoulder.

The poltergeist found that increasingly familiar flare of rage boil in his stomach. _Why _wouldn't she listen to him?! Has he not saved her, multiple times over the past few weeks? From the goony floaters, and that mob of Matthew's? Now she was totally ignoring his caution against this weirdo.

"Lydia…"

Lydia looked up to see Nick glaring at the tombstone. "Hmm?"

"Lydia… I… I… I have to tell you something…"

Lydia frowned, straightening up to look at him. "What's wrong?"

Nick sighed, closing his eyes. "I did something horrible Lydia. To you."

Lydia frowned, thinking hard. The only thing she could think of was the scene in the car. "What…? The… the thing in the car?" Betelgeuse just about fell over. What thing in what car?! But Lydia was already talking again. "Nick… I told you I wasn't upset…"

But he shook his head, turning to stare desperately at her. "No… Lydia… I… I almost helped Matthews hurt you…"

The air surrounding the trio suddenly became thick enough to cut with a saw. Lydia felt her hands clench into fists. "What?"

Nick groaned, dropping his head into his hands. "That's why I've been acting so weird. Lydia… that night we met in the restaurant…" He hesitated, glancing sideways at her for a moment. "Matthews paid me to tail you, to tell him where you were heading. I… I must have given them the wrong directions, and I'm glad I did but… Lydia I'm so sorry."

Lydia sucked in a sharp breath. "You… were going… to help him… hurt me?"

Nick turned his entire body, sitting up on his knees. "Lydia… I didn't even know he was going to hurt you like he was planning! I only figured it out when I went to pick him and the others up from the hospital! I thought he was just going to harass you a bit! He got all pissed and started screaming at me… and… and I was so glad those muggers got him, or whatever happened, because I felt so bad. Lydia…" He scooted closer, reaching out to grab her shoulder, but Lydia batted his hand away and stood, tripping on her way down the hill.

Betelgeuse stared at Nick, his mouth half-open. The poltergeist snarled, taking a step closer, truly planning to kill the little scumbag, when a hand was pushed against his chest. Betel stumbled, staring down at the slim girl glaring up at him. "Not yet Betelgeuse. You don't understand." The ghost girl shoved him, hard, away from Nick as he stood and raced after Lydia.

"Lydia! Wait-"

"Bye Nick."

Betel scowled at the ghost girl, before he juiced himself to Lydia's side. Nick beat him to her though, and grabbed Lydia's wrist, forcing her to spin towards him. "Lydia, pleas-_OOF!"_ Nick doubled over, clutching his stomach as the goth pulled back her fist, turning back down the hill.

Betel fixed Nick with one last glare before following Lydia home.

She was silent the entire trip, and Betel began to worry about the blank expression on her face. "Lyds…" She ignored him, staring straight ahead. "Babes…"

She let out a huff, shaking her head. "Stupid… I'm so stupid…"

Betel's eyes darkened. He'd kill that punk. He'd rip out the kid's guts, and spread them across the North American continent. Then he'd personally escort that little fuck to Saturn, and throw him down a worm's throat. "Lydia… hold up."

She sobbed, just a short, quiet gasp, and his expression turned to horror as tears welled in the corners of her eyes. "Stupid stupid stupid! He… He-"

"I know, Lydia-"

Lydia shook her head again, picking up her pace. "I knew it was too good to be true… a guy like that? Interested in me? Hah… God… I'm so fucking stupid…"

Betelgeuse latched onto her arm, shoving her down the alley as they passed it. "Lydia!"

She shoved him away, turning her back to the ghost and wrapping her arms around her chest. "Just take me home… please Beej…"

Betel sighed, closing the distance between them and slipping his arm around her waist. "No. Say the chant."

Lydia stared up at him, her expression still hopelessly blank. "Why?"

Betel tightened his grip on her. "You don't wanna go home right now: you don't wanna talk about this. Just say the chant." He pulled her towards him, wrapping his other arm around her shoulders. "Lemme take ya back ta the Neitherworld Babes."

She buried her face in his shoulder and latched onto the lapels of his jacket. "Though I know I should be wary, still I venture someplace scary. Ghostly haunting I turn loose… Beetlejuice Beetlejuice Beetlejuice."

He closed his eyes against the blind rage that threatened to spill from him: her words had been so dead, so broken.

Someone had gone and broken _his _Babes. Again.

This time, she wouldn't stop him. That twiggy little ghost chick wouldn't stop him either.

He'd kill that bastard.

Betel became very aware of the fact that they were once again in his living room, because Jacques and Ginger were staring up at him from the couch, twin looks of shock painted on their faces.

"Lydia?"

"Be-a-tal-juice?"

Lydia buried her face further into his jacket, shaking her head and Betel caught on. He shifted his grip on her shoulders, and lowered his other arm to sweep her knees out from under her, lifting the tiny, shaking body into the air bridal-style.

"What 'appened Be-a-tal-juice?"

Betel shot them a quick frown, and shook his head as he started moving down the hallway to his bedroom. With a quick flick of his wrist, the door flew open, and the blanket was pulled back from his bed. He laid the trembling girl inside the coffin. Betel snapped his fingers again, and her clothes were replaced by a pair of pajamas identical to the ones he'd bought her before, except these ones were purple. He sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets as he grimaced down at her exhausted expression. "Ya want me here, or ya wanna be alone?"

Finally she lifted her head to look at him. "I just… I just need a few minutes, please?"

Betel nodded, and backed out of the room. He pulled the door closed before heading into the living room and flopping down onto the couch between his roommates. "She's stayin' here fer a while. Don't bug her."

Jacques leaned forward, far enough to be in the edge of the poltergeist's vision. "Be-a-tal-juice, what 'appened?"

Ginger suddenly gasped, and both men stared down at her. She had eyes only for Betel though, and those eyes were pissed. "What did you do to her?!"

Betel snorted, crossing his arms against his chest. "I didn't do shit. I told her that kid was bad news." He shifted his glare back to the television, kicking his feet up on the coffee table. "Just leave it."

Ginger turned to stare down the hallway. "Are you sure she's okay?"

Betel sighed, sinking deeper into the couch and moving his arms from his chest to fold them behind his head. "'Course she ain't. She wants ta be alone, so just leave it."

* * *

Lydia wasn't sure how long had passed since her hubby disappeared from the room. She was grateful he'd gone, grateful that he was horrified by women and their tears.

Because they were flowing now, streaming down her face, and he was the last person she wanted to see them. She didn't want to think about how he'd been right. She'd thought he'd just been jealous, though why she could never understand. Maybe there really had been some malicio-

No! She didn't want to think about this! She didn't want to think about the reason she curled up in this coffin, a tight little ball of heartbroken pain beneath his sheet as she sobbed into his pillow. Lydia could hear them out there, Betel and Ginger and Jacques. Their voices were low, hushed, and more often than not Betel was snapping at them to shut the hell up and leave the kid alone or I'll juice you to Saturn.

She choked into the pillow, a manic-depressed grin forcing itself onto her face. Betelgeuse, her protector… The cruelest, craziest, dirtiest, most obscene and most aggravating Ghost with the Most.

She was glad he was keeping them away. How did he understand what she needed?

This wasn't _**fair!!!**_ Why did he, of all people alive or dead, understand her?! Care about her?! Even if was only for his own selfish reasons, _**WHY**_?!?! She kicked her foot against the side of the coffin, crying out in pain or anger she wasn't sure as the shock lanced up her calf. Lydia sobbed, pulling her foot up to rub her aching toes.

How stupid of her to think someone like Nick actually cared about her. The date, the kiss: it had all been guilt. He felt bad about nearly getting her raped and killed. That was all.

Everything he'd said had been a lie.

Lydia let out a short, raspy barking sound that might have passed for hysterical laughter.

What kind of person could only have dead people for friends?

God she was fucked up.

* * *

**Bet you didn't see _that _coming, did you? Nick you sleazy little bastard.**

**Everything is coming out soon though. We have maybe a handful more of chapters to go before the end. I may add more depending on if I feel it's going to fast though.**

**Ooooh… I feel so bad too, because I'm uploading this in the middle of class, while I'm supposed to be working on a project. But I was too excited _not _to give it to you!**


	19. Soft Spots And More Apology Whiskey

**Wow…. WOW!!! WOOOOOW! It's official: this story is way more popular than "What Now Mistah T?" I have gotten WAY more hits WAY faster by this chapter than I got during the entire WNMT ride, and we're two reviews away from beating WNMT there too. Not exactly sure how I feel about this, but I'm positive it's only positive feelings. I can't thank you guys enough for all your reviews and hits and alerts and favs.**

**No, I'm not making a farewell speech, I just wanted to share this milestone with you guys.**

**So anyway… This chapter and the probably the beginning of the next are a bit… floofy, because Beej is trying to comfort her in his way. But… we only have like, maybe five more chapters to go. =D We're almost there!**

**Oh, and you finally get to meet Doomie!**

* * *

Betel lifted a hand towards the knob, his mouth twisted in a horrified grimace.

Six hours had passed in the Breather World, and still she hadn't reappeared. She'd finally stopped sobbing though, about an hour or so earlier, and he'd decided it was time to pull her ass out of bed, and force her to be happy again.

All he was having trouble with right now was growing the balls to face the potential second torrent of tears.

He heard a heavy sigh from the other side of the door, and leaned closer, pressing his ear against the wood.

"What are you doing?"

Betel jumped, whirling to face Ginger with a startled expression. He hissed at her to be quiet before pressing his face to the door once more. "Lyds? Babes? You still breathin' in there?"

Silence.

"I'm comin' in Lyds." Still, the room was silent, so he pushed the door open, and slipped inside. She rolled onto her other side, facing away from him as he closed the door again and leaned back against it, his hands in his pockets. "Babes?"

"Hmm?"

Betel sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You… you need anything?"

Lydia pushed herself up into a sitting position, staring blankly at him. They stared at each other for a moment, before she lifted her hand towards him. "Can you just sit with me for a while? I'm done crying. I just…" She bit her lip, taking in his grimace. "I just don't want to be alone anymore." Betel bit his tongue as he crossed the floor and flopped onto the edge of the bed next to her. She grabbed a handful of his sleeve and lay back on his pillow, staring morosely at the wall. "Thank you."

"No prob Babes." Lydia glanced up, surprised by the quiet tone that colored his gravelly voice, but he was staring off to the side.

She frowned, lowering her gaze to where her hand gripped his sleeve. The hand in that sleeve lay on the mattress in front of her palm-up. She sighed and closed her eyes. "What's wrong with me?"

Betel turned his head to frown down at her. "Whatt're'ya talkin' about? There's nothin' wrong with ya."

"Oh really?"

Betel snorted. "Well… you're weird, there's nothin' wrong with that."

He received a short, harsh laugh in response. "Thanks Beej."

Betel's frown hardened, but he moved his gaze to the wall across from him. "There's nothin' wrong with ya."

"Then why is it my only friends are dead people and every guy I meet thinks I'm just some toy?"

Betel glared at the wall, thinking hard. "That's not true…"

Lydia chuckled sadly. "It is. Nick, Matthews, you." Betel cringed, but Lydia's eyes were still closed so it escaped her notice. "It's only my parents and dead people that care about me. What does that say, Beej?" Her eyes shot open, and Betel had to turn his eyes away from the agony in hers. "What's wrong with me?"

Betel growled, ripping his arm from her grasp. Before she could say anything, he was leaning over her, grabbing a fistful of her hair and forcing her to look up at him. "There is _nothing _wrong with you! That punk's gonna get his ass kicked fer what he did, kay?" She gulped, staring with wide, startled eyes up at him. The poltergeist snarled, shaking her slightly as he leaned closer. "So you talk to stiffs, so what? Whaddaya need breathers for anyway?" Betelgeuse released her, flopping back to lie against her legs.

Lydia stared at him, surprised. "Did you… did you just try to make me feel better?"

Betel snorted. "Don't go spreadin' it around. I gotta reputation ta keep up, know what I'm sayin'?" Lydia smiled, sitting up to lean over him, much as she had the first night after returning from her 'vacation'. Betel stared up at her, a brow cocked in confusion. "What?"

Lydia chuckled, leaning down to peck his forehead. "Softie."

Betel rolled his eyes. "Pfft. Hardly." His expression morphed into a teasing grin. "Gotta take care of my lady though, don't I?"

The pair chuckled, and Lydia leaned in to brush her lips over his. "I think that actually makes me feel a little better. Huh." She straightened up, smiling down at Betel's confused expression. "My dirty knight in striped armor."

Betel cackled loudly, sitting up so he could push her onto her back and cover her mouth with a sloppy kiss. "Dirty, maybe. Armor I doubt."

To his great surprise, she threw her arms up around his neck, pulling him down for another kiss. "Sure. You just forget it's there sometimes." Her sad smile was suddenly given over to just the sadness, and she turned her head. "I thought… thought that maybe I'd found someone who cared about me. Someone alive, who didn't care that I was fascinated by the stuff society calls weird and morbid. I should have listened to you… He was bad."

Betel grimaced, lifting a hand to push a few stray silken strands from her face. "Don't worry about it. Not while you're here, kay? No cryin' women allowed in BJ's place."

Lydia chuckled, letting him pull free of her embrace. "Thanks for making the exception earlier."

"Anythin' for you Babes."

"Beej?"

Betel paused, his hand on the doorknob as he prepared to leave. "Huh?"

Lydia sat up, tracing the worn thread pattern in his sheet. "Could I… maybe sleep here tonight? With you? I don't… don't think I could face the ghouls, or the girls yet. And if Nick came…"

Betel held up his hand. "'Nuff said kid. Mi casa es su casa and all that jazz. Sure ya don't want anythin'?"

Lydia shook her head, flopping back onto his pillow. "Thanks Beej. I think I just need to… sleep on things for a while."

"Sleep tight shorty."

"Thanks."

Betel flicked the light off, and exited the room. In the safety of the hall, the floor began to shake beneath his feet. His expression melted into a mixture of pure hatred and rage as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket, and lit it with his thumb.

He'd destroy that little fucktard. He really would.

* * *

Night came, night went. He'd checked on her a few times, but each time he'd gone in there, she was in a heavy, fitful sleep. Around two in the morning, Breather World time, she'd begun to whimper, scratching at herself as Matthews and his gang finished what Betel had interrupted.

Around five in the morning, Breather time, she shot out of the bed, flying towards the door. But Betel had heard her, and caught the hysterical woman in his arms, pushing her back towards the bed. "Lyds! Shh, c'mon kid, it was just a dream, you're alright, you're at the Roadhouse."

Lydia sobbed into his shoulder, clinging desperately to his ridiculous pajamas. "D-d-don't leave, please don't l-l-leave me!"

Betel sighed, pushing her down into the coffin. "Alright, alright, lay down. Don't worry, I'm here, see? No one's hurtin' ya." The poltergeist flopped in beside her, pulling her trembling body against his. "Shh, calm down Babes. It was just a dream."

Lydia sobbed quietly into his chest as she threw her arm over his waist, wrapping the hand of her other arm in the front of his shirt.

Eventually, she drifted off, and Betel soon followed.

The next day, Ginger pulled Lydia from the house, with a watchful Betelgeuse in tow. Lydia put on a cheery smile though, laughing and chatting happily with the pink spider on her shoulder as they cruised the Shocking Maul, oohing and ahhing over the window displays.

Lydia was more subdued on the way back, something Betel noticed with a grimace. Wasn't girl time like… supposed to be therapeutic? She seemed better but… Betelgeuse sighed, shaking his head.

This time she joined the rest of the household on the couch, squashed between Betel and Jacques as they watched advertisements. Lydia thought it was funny: the only thing they ever seemed to watch was Spanish soap operas and paid programming. They seemed to either be completely fascinated by them though, or were simply watching because dead people had nothing better to do.

Betel turned his head towards her, elbowing Lydia in the ribs. "You wanna go home?"

Lydia bit her lip, ignoring the other two sets of eyes she could feel glance her way. The goth shook her head, staring intently at the current soap.

Betel threw his arms over the back of the couch, turning his attention back to the screen.

"Per'aps you should ah… introduce Mizz Lydia to ze car? 'E would cheer 'er up, no?"

Lydia perked up, staring first at Jacques before rounding on Betelgeuse. "Car?"

Betel sighed, shooting Jacques an angry glare. "Thanks Jacques. Ya know… she ain't as easily put back together as you are."

Ginger rolled her eyes. "Doomie isn't _that _bad."

Lydia sat up, slightly irritated. "_What _are you guys talking about?!"

Ginger huffed in annoyance at Betel's glare, and decided she would answer. "Betel's car hon. Thinks it's a dog."

Lydia shook her head, replaying the words in her head. "Beej's car?"

"Yeah."

"_Thinks _it's a… dog?"

"Oui."

"_A dog?!"_

Betel threw his arms up, groaning in defeat. "Geeze, fine. C'mon, but if he gets all wild when he sees you, don't come cryin' ta me."

Lydia grimaced, but allowed Betel to tug her through the Roadhouse and out to the garage.

_Mee-meep!_

"Lyds, Dragster of Doom. Doomie, Lyds."

Lydia gasped, leaping back as a giant green blur hurtled towards her, honking happily. Betel grinned, thinking she was about to run screaming from the garage, _finally _experiencing a much needed dose of Neitherworld-phobia. But to his great surprise, her face lit up, and she moved forward to pat the car's hood. "Deadly vu! Wow… he's so great!" Lydia ran her hand along Doomie's hood as he meeped happily, bouncing on his tires. "Can we take him out Beej?"

Doomie honked eagerly, and Betel sighed, clearly out-voted. "I guess. Where ya wanna go?"

Lydia frowned, patting Doomie's hood. Then it hit her, just what she needed: complete lunacy and a good dose of what would probably prove to be extreme grossness. She needed a reality that took 'normal', chewed it up and spit it back out. "The Neitherwoods?"

Betel cackled, shaking his head as he moved towards the driver's side. "'Course ya wanna go there. Get in."

Lydia grinned, hopping into the car as Doomie jumped and meeped and revved his engines. The second Lydia clicked her seatbelt, the car gave one last meep and tore from the garage, flying over the hilly road. Lydia screeched in a mixture of terror and delight, holding onto her seat for dear life. In some corner of her mind she was aware of the poltergeist beside her laughing; probably at her expression or her stiff-armed hold on the seat as Doomie hurtled down the road, taking turns no Breather car could ever manage.

Betel leered sideways at her as he drove, laughing at her glee-filled panic. "Ya alright over there Babes?"

Lydia laughed, but her grip didn't loosen even a bit. "This is great Beej! I'm absolutely horrified and I love it!"

Betel laughed, jerking the steering wheel down the left fork. This chick was a riot, and Doomie sure seemed to like her. Of course, the green vehicular monster loved just about everyone.

The Neitherwoods were in sight, when an idea hit him. "Hey… Babes?"

"Yes?"

He pulled Doomie over onto the side of the road, and put him in park before turning to the goth. "Maybe ya oughta go see your family this weekend."

Lydia frowned, slowly unbuckling herself. "Why?"

Betel pushed open his door, hauling himself out of the car. "'Cuz ya know I can't… help ya." He shook his head in disgust at his words, feeling weird saying them out loud. "I think maybe bein' with your parents and Babs and Adam might be good for ya."

Lydia pulled herself from the car, moving automatically towards Betelgeuse. She slipped her arm through the crook of his elbow again, clutching onto his sleeve as he shoved his hands in his pockets and led her towards the woods.

Betel glanced down at her hand with a cocked brow. "How come ya do that?"

Lydia tore her eyes away from the line of tree to stare at him with a confused frown. "Do what?" She followed his gaze down to their interlocked arms, and she blushed. "Sorry." She started to pull her hand away, but Betel pressed his arm into his side, trapping it there.

Betel grinned, turning his attention back to the forest as they passed the tree line. Already, strange plants were beginning to creep in on them. "I was just wondering Babes."

Lydia stepped over a gnarled root, biting her lip. "Dirty knight in striped armor, remember? I remember what you told me about the woods."

"Ah. Then why did you pick the woods to explore?"

Lydia shrugged. "I needed something different… something so far out of the realm of reality I could just… forget everything for a while. So… get on with the tour you bug-crunching jerk." She shot him a teasing smirk, and Betel rolled his eyes.

"As you wish you short little wasp queen."

"Oooh, good one."

"Thanks. Watch your step."

The pair walked in silence for a while, except for the occasional exchange over the different foliage. Betel had to pull her from the path of a few carnivorous vines and fanged blooms, but the walk was rather uneventful, in a good way. Lydia felt herself letting go of her harsh reality, letting herself slip into the strange, fantastical one with Betel.

"Hey, Babes…"

"Yes?"

"Wanna go ta the cliffs?"

Lydia looked up at his thoughtful expression. "Um… sure. Won't it be dark soon though?"

Betel leered down at her. "Afraid of the big bad woods?"

Lydia grimaced. "I seem to remember you reminding Jacques how hard it was to put me back together."

Betel laughed, pulling his arm from her grasp and throwing it over her shoulders. "Nothin's gonna mess with ya while I'm here Babes. Cliffs or no?"

Lydia thought about it for a moment. "Cliffs."

Betel grinned, leading her down another path, and soon the trees opened out onto a wide, rocky platform. Lydia gasped, leaning closer to the edge. "Oh deadly vu Beej!" She twisted her hand in his coat, staring down at the swirling pinks purples and oranges in the fluffy fog. "What's down there?"

Betel grinned. "Nothing, actually. If you fall inta the fog, it takes ya ta Saturn. So uh… don't fall."

Lydia cringed, stepping back towards the poltergeist. "Scary." Her face suddenly contorted into a guilty grimace, and she turned to him. "About… you know… About five years ago…"

Betel held up a hand and shrugged. "Whatever kid. Time heals all wounds and all that jazz. 'Sides: Babs was the one what fed me ta the worm." She led her to the edge and flopped down, throwing his legs out to dangle over the rocks.

Lydia mimicked him, one hand still twisted in his jacket and the guilty grimace still painted on her face. "But I let her. I broke our deal…"

Betel reached up with his free hand to cover her mouth. "Gotcha back though. Or at least, ya know… When these ghouls are gone." He leered at her, waggling his eyebrows until she couldn't help but giggle.

"Creep."

"That's what they call me." Betel snapped his fingers, and suddenly they were closed around a very familiar bottle. Two glasses floated in front of them, and he poured a generous amount of the amber liquid into each. He shoved one through the air towards Lydia, and set the bottle down so he could put his own glass to his mouth. "Ta the lovely Babs and her Sandworm ropin' ninja-like skills."

Lydia laughed, clinking her glass against his. "To Babs." They took the shots, cringing at the pleasant burn as it slid down their throats. Lydia huffed, holding her glass out for more. "My turn." Betel poured them both another shot as the goth frowned, thinking of an appropriate toast. "To apology whiskey and its stupidity-inducing magical powers."

Betel cackled, tossing back the shot. "Let's see…" He poured the shots, swirling his as he thought up another toast. "Ta Juno and this cock-teasin' outfit of yours." Lydia elbowed him, pulling the hem of the poncho over her knees. She blushed, throwing back the shot and holding her glass out for more. Betel tipped the bottle over, frowning as the last drop rolled out. "Damn. Alright, ya got the last toast." He held his glass towards hers, pulling a mock-serious look on his face. "Better make it a good one shorty."

Lydia swirled her whiskey, frowning down at the swirling fog of Saturn as she thought. Finally, it struck her, and she held her glass out in front of her. "To the ghouls, and their thieving natures. Without them stealing that flyer, you'd still be stuck in the Waiting Room, and I would be rotting behind that dumpster."

Betel stared at her for a moment before clinking his glass against hers. "Ta the ghouls then. May we find a way ta get them outta our hair."

Lydia rolled her eyes as she threw back the shot. The goth grimaced at her glass. "Too bad." She sighed, setting the glass beside her on the rock and leaning against the ghost.

Betel stared down at the top of her head. "Maybe it ain't me gettin' soft Babes."

Lydia laughed, closing her eyes as his arm slid around her waist, pulling her tiny frame towards him. "Maybe you're just enjoyable when you're not trying to kill my family and force me into marriage so you can have a little fun."

Betel chuckled weakly, tossing his glass out into the fog. "Right. Well thanks fer that I guess. Try not ta spread it around though."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Betel chuckled again, releasing her so he could flop onto his back and cross his arms behind his head. "I think you're just drunk. Already. You lightweight."

Lydia's expression was one of mock rage. "How dare you! I'll have you know I'm not in the least bit inebriated my good sir. I laugh at the idea: hahaha!"

Betel cackled, popping open one eye to leer at her. "You're so weird kid."

Lydia grinned, laying across his chest and staring out across the fog. "Thanks." Betel grinned, watching the top of her head for a moment before he let his eyes slide closed.

Shit. Maybe he really was getting a soft spot for the chick…

* * *

**There, Beej showing his soft side.**

**This chapter, or actually the way he's protecting her and the line "Gotta take care of my lady though, don't I?" were partially inspired by the newest episode of criminal minds. Reid makes a comment comparing truckers and bikers, and how both groups have this sort of romanticized vision of themselves. He makes some comment about how the Hell's Angels call their wives/girlfriends/women their "old ladies" but really there is no one they would protect more fiercely. Which is exactly how I see Beej: he pretends to be this big tough guy but Lydia is his most priceless 'possession' and he would do anything for her.**

**LoliPear: **Shhh ;)

**Prats'R'Us: **The original title of the chapter was going to be 'A slap in the face'. I put it what it is because I highly doubted anyone sensed that coming. :D So don't feel bad.

**The Sweet Suffering: **Unfortunately, no sex for this story. Not that I can see. There's too much happening. :D


	20. That's A Slap In The Face

**A little more fluff unfortunately, but it had to be written.**

* * *

Both suns had set.

And neither creature stirred.

Lydia stared with half-lidded eyes out at the swirling mass of Ghost Realm fog. Betel lay perfectly still beneath her head, his eyes shut tight against the Neitherworld darkness.

"Babes?" Betel finally asked, peeling one eye open to watch the top of her head.

Lydia sat up so she could face him. "Yes?"

"It's late. Wanna head home?"

Lydia dropped her eyes to his gut. "Not… not to the Breather world I don't. I… don't think I could face any of them right now. Not yet."

Betel watched her press a hand against his side, tracing one of the thick black stripes. "Mi casa su casa. But uh…" He cocked a brow at her. "My couch ain't all that comfortable, if ya get my drift."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "If you wanted your bed to yourself all y-"

"Never said I wanted it ta myself."

Lydia blushed, her eyes going wide as she turned her face away from him. "I don't mind sleeping on the couch…."

Betel chuckled. "Ya sleep with me in your bed all the time."

"It's different."

"How so?"

Lydia bit her lip. "Because… because we aren't… going to sleep… together. You're… keeping me from hurting myself during the nightmares." She murmured.

Betel laughed again. "So think of it as a preventative measure." He grinned. "We get all snuggly and cozy up together, you get all unconscious and stuff, and I'm there ta scare those silly nightmares away."

Lydia rolled her eyes, but her lips were quirked back in a smirk. "You just want an excuse for when you start feeling frisky…"

Betel chuckled. "Ya read me like a book Babes. So… ya ready ta head back?"

Lydia bit her lip. "Not particularly. Can we stay for a while longer please?"

"I don't care."

"Thanks. Beej?"

Betel opened his eyes again. "What?"

Lydia continued to trace the stripe on his jacket, trying to ignore the heat in her cheeks. "Why… are you doing all this? Being so… caring?"

Betel shrugged, letting his eyes slide closed. "You were upset, and I don't like cryin' women."

Lydia grimaced and flattened her palm against his gut. "Comforting. In a strange, backwards way. Thanks…"

"No prob sh-" He was cut off by the quick brush of her lips against his. He opened his eyes, staring down at the top of her head with a cocked brow as she laid her head on his chest again. "That it?"

Lydia chuckled, rolling onto her other side to face him. "Yes."

"Aww!" Betel pulled a puppy dog pout, complete with a trembling lower lip. "I save your fine little rear from those punks, bring ya ta the Neitherworld all the time, and bring ya out here ta relax, and all I get is a little peck? 'Sup with that?"

Lydia frowned and wrapped her hand around his tie, playing with the silky black material. "I'm not having sex with you Betelgeuse. I'm… Emotionally injured right now."

Betel grimaced. "It's gonna make ya mad at me, but it's gotta be said: I _did _tell ya so."

Lydia glared at him. "I know Beej. Forgive me for thinking you were just upset someone else was playing with your _toy._"

Betel sighed and closed his eyes, not wanting to go down that path. Again. "Forget I said anything Babes."

Lydia rolled onto her side facing away from him, still curled up against his frigid body. So many things were whirling through her mind right now: the ghouls, the missing prince, Nick, the Phis, Nick, the financial evidence of foul play, Nick, Betelgeuse and his strange behavior, and Nick.

She bit her lip, turning her face into Betel's jacket in an attempt to stop the tears that threatened to spill over. How stupid! How stupid of her to think that a guy like Nick: Funny, athletic, smart, _gorgeous, _kind, and not a half-bad kisser either, would ever fall for her? No… he, like every other man in her life besides Dad and Adam, had used her for his sick entertainment. Lied, used, and then tossed her aside like a used tissue.

He'd turned out to be even more vile than Betelgeuse.

And that thought nearly made her cry again.

Why was it that this… disgusting… perverted… _lunatic _was better to her, and possibly for her, than any other potential mate? Yes, he mocked her, teased her, hurt her, used her, but at least he was there to protect her. At least he cared about her on some odd, twisted level, if only as his property that no one else was allowed to mess with.

It shouldn't have, but that thought comforted her.

Which was WRONG! Wrong wrong wrong WRONG W-R-O-N-G _WRONG_!

Lydia huffed in annoyance, turning her head again so she could glare out at the swirling expanse of magic fog. _No more thinking about this! Think about the ghouls. Think about a way to help them. What do you know? The Vortex was under threat of closure if they let their test scores fall, or if they didn't get enough pledges… The Phis wanted the Vortex, so they hit them with a series of pranks, the end resulting in a massive fire that offed the entire household. The school covers everything up, pays off a bunch of people to keep it quiet… So why are the students still here? How could they not know they were dead if they felt themselves burn to death? How were they not in any records in the Neither…. _"Beej?"

"What?"

Lydia sat up so she could look at him properly. "I don't think you ever told me what you found out about the ghouls in the archives."

Betel frowned thoughtfully for a moment. "Guess I didn't. Turns out someone burnt down the section where the floaters woulda been, just before or after the prince went MIA."

Lydia lowered herself onto her back, stretched out beside him. "There has to be a connection. There's no way it's coincidence."

"Search me."

"Prince Vince… the ghouls… the Phis… my dream… Prince Vince… the ghouls… the Phis… my dream… Prince Vince… the ghouls… the Phis… my dream…" Betel opened one eye to stare at her as she mumbled under her breath, trying to find some connection. He sure hoped she could, because for the life (or afterlife) of him, he couldn't connect any of the dots.

* * *

Her mumblings had long given way to silence, something he took for a period of deep thought. It wasn't until she rolled over and snuggled into his side did he realize her silence hadn't been contemplative, it had been unconsciousness.

The poltergeist rolled his eyes, but scooped her up in his arms and made his way back through the woods with her cradled against his chest. It was an altogether pleasant arrangement: her heartbeat was simply hypnotic, and he had to admit that he quite enjoyed having her latch onto him.

Take that Juno.

He was excited by this development, because it could mean Juno's plan to force an annulment on him might fail, meaning the girl would remain his, and he would be Out.

He wrapped his mind around this happy little thought as he trudged through the forest until a giddily meeping green blur nearly bowled him over.

Betel growled at the car in irritation. "Shut _up_!"

The car fell silent, but continued to bounce happily on its wheels as Betel lowered Lydia into the passenger seat and buckled her in. He kicked Doomie's front left tire as he made the trip around the car to the Driver's seat, growling out a warning. "Keep it easy this trip, kay? No need at kill the kid."

For once, Doomie obeyed him, keeping the speed reasonable as he navigated the wild Neitherworld roads.

When he finally pulled up into the garage, Jacques and Ginger were waiting for them, identical looks of worry on their faces. Betel sighed, dragging the unconscious goth out of the seat and brushing past his roommates on his way inside. "What do you want?"

"'Ave you really not 'eard?"

Betel froze, turning to frown at the pair. "Obviously not."

Ginger bit her lip. "Betel… Juno's missing."

* * *

"I don't understand why I can't help you look." Lydia informed him for the hundredth time that morning.

He'd told her, the moment she'd woken up that she had to go back to the Breather world, no matter if she was ready or not. When she asked why, he'd told her because things seemed to be worse than he'd originally thought.

"Lyds… Babes, ya gotta work with me here. Juno's one powerful old hag." His knuckles were white as he clenched and unclenched his hands on the edge of his bed. "The Prince is a pansy-ass whiner, but he's got some major mojo flow as well. 'Course…" He shot her a cocky grin. "Neither of'em are on my level." His expression became furious once more. "But someone seems to be pickin' off powerful creatures. Meaning the Neitherworld ain't… well it wasn't ever really safe for ya, but now it's even less safe. You're better off in the Outerworld, at least for a few days while I look for Juno." He didn't feel the need to inform Lydia _exactly _why he needed to be the one to find Juno, or the exact extent of his feelings over this matter.

Lydia sighed, defeated. She stepped forward to plant a quick kiss on his cheek, much to Betel's surprise, before she called his name three times and sent herself home.

She re-appeared in the alleyway where they had stopped, back in her regular street clothes. The poncho was folded neatly in her arms, now green.

She thought that was odd, the first time, but now she realized… hell… a magical poncho and bodysuit? What's not already weird about that? The bodysuit only appeared on her now when she was in the Neitherworld. The poncho turned into a green stretch of material she supposed could pass as a tablecloth. Stuffing the poncho into her backpack, she hurried out of the alley and down the street.

It was as she made the uneventful trip home that she realized Betel hadn't told her exactly how long she'd been gone.

She also didn't know that today would be the last time she ever entered the dorm house. Maybe if she'd known, she would have stayed away, or at least thought of something better to say when she pushed open the door than: "God it's good to be home."

"Bitch."

"Traitor!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"How _could _you?!"

Lydia nearly fell back out the door as her sisters advanced on her. Karren was the first to reach her, but unlike the others, she didn't seem too hostile. Instead, she radiated disappointment and hurt. "Lydia, how could you do this to us?"

Lydia threw her hands up, shaking her head as she tried to make sense of the situation. "What the _hell _are you talking about? I haven't done any-"

A newspaper was thrust under her nose by one of the other girls. Lydia gasped, caught by the title almost instantly:

_**Anonymous Source Reveals Peaceful Pines Foul Play**_

_Three days ago (Friday, April Tenth, 1992) a Peaceful Pines student came forward with shocking news regarding the fire in one of the dorm houses two years ago.  
The County of Peaceful Pines still remembers the dark scar that fire left on our campus, and on the families of those killed. The public was told that it had been an accident: a horrible accident possibly resulting from faulty wiring. With new information and hard evidence though, it seems that may not have been the case.  
The student approached the police with an extensive file on financial records, disturbance reports, and disciplinary hearing transcripts that connect the Phi Nu Delta house with the fires.  
"The Phis, well… a lot of the bigger house actually, had a problem with the 'Vortex' students." Our informant said during the interview. "The Phis wanted the house for their overflow of pledges, and the students living there were just another obstacle in their way. They messed with the Vortex house all the time, and continually petitioned for the school board to take their charter away."  
The evidence he presented implicated a list of nearly thirty names, in and out of the Phi household. If this information holds true, it seems that the parents of these students paid off the school, and the school paid off high-powered authorities.  
One wonders if the top dogs can be paid off, how safe are we really?_

Lydia stared gape-mouthed and wide-eyed at the article, not quite believing what she was seeing. "Th-…This is madness! I didn't go to the cops!"

"Oh please Lydia!"

"Everyone knows you were 'investigating' the fire!"

Her eardrums were assaulted by their insults and accusations, but she shook her head. "I haven't even been here! I went to visit a friend!"

"Right."

Karren bit her lip, shaking her head sadly. "Lydia… I'm sorry. But the school kicked you out, didn't they notify you? You've been suspended."

Lydia sucked in a sharp breath, snapping her eyes shut. "Fine then. Fine, I see 'innocent until proven guilty' doesn't apply to social outcasts."

Karren stepped forward, her expression guilty as she made to hug the goth. "Lydia, honey-"

"I better go pack my things then." She shoved her way through the crowd and into her bedroom, making sure to slam the door hard enough to make it shake in its frame. She grabbed blindly at her stereo, shoving it up against the door and turning it on full blast. She knew some of them would be on the other side, talking about her or pressing their ears against the wall in an attempt to eavesdrop on her agony.

The only thing was, she didn't feel sad. Hurt, yes. Betrayed, yes. But she also felt ecstatic. If these shallow bitches and this snooty establishment were going to throw her to the wolves without evidentiary cause, then she didn't feel bad in the least helping this mysterious person expose them.

"Guys, are you still here?"

_Yes_

_Still here_

_Still here Lydia_

_Can't go_

_Not yet_

Lydia sighed, rubbing her face. "But they've been exposed now… all that's left is punishment, and it won't be anything terribly exciting. They'll maybe get fined, a slap on the wrist. People know what happened now though, isn't that enough?"

_No_

_Not enough_

_Can't go yet_

Lydia grumbled in annoyance. "Fine then. Well… I guess you'll have to come with me now. The only problem is…" Lydia bit her lip, staring around her room. "What the hell am I going to do with all my stuff?" Lydia frowned for a minute, until her eyes fell on the vanity mirror. Perfect! She ran across the floor to it, leaning close as she rapped her knuckles against the glass. "Beej? Beeeeeeej! Betelgeuse!"

Much to her actual surprise (she hadn't quite been thinking this through) the shaggy blond head appeared in her mirror. Betel stared up at her first with shock, then irritation. And then, it seemed he re-evaluated her face, because he switched back to shock. "What?"

"Everyone knows the truth, or at least the truth is in the news right now."

Betel stared at her for a minute, completely lost. "…So?"

Lydia let out an exasperated sigh, rolling her eyes. "Betelgeuse, they think _I _was the one that went to the cops. I've been suspended and kicked out of the house!"

Betel frowned at her. "Did you?"

"_No_, but I have to leave, like… now."

The poltergeist threw his hands into the air, growling in irritation. "So whaddaya want _me_ at do?!"

Lydia's expression turned thoughtful. "I can't come to the Neitherworld… is there anyway you could bring Doomie to this side to help me get my stuff out of here? I have to at least give the illusion that I'm leaving."

Betel sighed, running a hand through his grimy hair. "Sure… I guess. Get your shit packed and summon me."

"Thanks Beej, I owe you a big one."

"Babes, you owe me like… twelve."

Lydia grimaced. "Guess I do. I'll call you in like, ten minutes."

Lydia sped around her room, gathering up loose items and throwing them into her school bag along with her books and supplies. When that was full to the bursting point, she dove under her bed to retrieve the duffle bags and two suitcases she'd brought her first term. "Beetlejuice Beetlejuice Beetlejuice!"

She rushed to her closet, pulling down the first things her hands touched to fold them into one of the suitcases. This continued for about five minutes, before she heard the unmistakable sound of the front doorbell being leaned against.

_Betelgeuse… _Lydia shook her head, pulling more clothes from her dresser until her door was thrown open and the intruder leaned against the doorframe. "Ready ta go Lyds?"

Lydia didn't hear him though, too wrapped up in his fresh appearance. For this was not her Betelgeuse, this was some strange, younger, clean-cut version of her hubby. He was thinner, but his face had filled out so his cheeks and eyes weren't sunken into his skull. The mold was gone and his skin was a few shades darker than death white. His hair was cropped much shorter, almost stylish actually. What really freaked her though, was his attire. _What _the ghost was thinking when he chose his outfit was beyond her: He was wearing a loose t-shirt that was just like his signature suit, except the stripes were horizontal, like an old-fashioned prisoner's shirt. His jeans were made of some baggy black denim-like material. He was wearing an old pair of sneakers with striped laces. And, to top it all off, he was wearing his tie over his shirt and a small golden stud in his left ear.

Well… she supposed he did look the part of a mysterious friend to a freaky goth.

The poltergeist cocked a brow at her scrutiny. "See somethin' ya like Lyds? I'm sure they'd give us a few minutes before they kicked ya out."

Lydia huffed, whirling away from him. "Oh… shut up you pig."

Betel laughed, stepping into the room to start pulling down the curtains from her walls. "Whatcha gonna do about the paint?"

"Pft. The traitorous band of skanks can paint over the symbols themselves. The…" Lydia paused, grimacing back at the poltergeist. He gave her the thumbs up, signaling that he understood the ghouls were coming with, and continued rolling up the curtains.

Lydia finished with her clothes and the contents of her desk, smashing everything down into her luggage. She turned to her corkboard, ready to grab up their information, and stopped cold in her tracks. "Beej?"

"Huh?" Betel turned, following her gaze until he saw the corkboard.

The empty corkboard.

Betel chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "Well… guess we know where the snitch got their dirt."

* * *

**Things are going to be picking up pace a little now as we get to the end, so get ready for it.**

**Prats'R'Us:** Criminal minds is indeed one of the greatest shows ever created. Reid is definitely my favorite character. I about died during the time he was being held prisoner and tortured by Tobias Hankel. I didn't sleep right the whole time between the two episodes. xD Did you know he used to be a model? xD


	21. Confronting Her Tormentor

**ATTENTION ATTENTION! SUPER IMPORTANT!!**

**Read the Author's Note at the end please.**

* * *

Twenty minutes later, and still fuming, Lydia threw her last bag into Doomie's trunk and slammed it shut before flopping into the passenger seat. The young Betelgeuse slid in next to her, throwing the distressed goth a pitying look. "Ya just can't catch a break, can ya kid?"

"Hnn…"

Betel chuckled, turning the key in the ignition and pulling away from the curb. The vanity bounced in the backseat, threatening to tip over. "Why'd ya bring that thing anyway? I gotta tell ya, it was a bitch ta haul outta there…"

"It was my grandmother's, and I brought it to… feel homey."

"Okay. So… where to Babes? The 'rent's house? Some sleazy dime-a-night motel? Canada? France? Tim-buk-tu?!?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"I dunno. A lotta things. Whaddaya mean specifically?"

Lydia leaned over, socking his elbow. "Be serious, for a moment please."

"Sure thing. So where to?"

Lydia bit her lip, thinking hard. "There's a decent hotel that doesn't completely devour your wallet in town. I guess there for now. Can you keep some of my luggage, please? I'd owe you another one."

Betel glared sideways at her. "Since when did I become a fuckin' monkey-servant ta ya?"

Lydia smiled. "Think of it as… a huge favor that I will be eternally grateful for."

"Why not just go home?"

"Because I have to see this through. And… I don't think I could… could tell them I was kicked out of school." Her face was flushed with shame, and she heard another pitying chuckle from beside her.

"Oh please kid: the only one who'd be all disappointed is… your mom…"

"Step-mom. I thought you knew everyone's name?"

Betel shrugged. "I only 'member Babs and Adam 'cuzza their obituary, and your step-mom kept yellin' Chuckie's name."

Lydia shook her head. "Delia. Her name is Delia."

"Whatever. So where's this hotel?"

* * *

Half an hour later, Lydia was waving goodbye to Betel as he sped off down the street. He'd told her to wait fifteen minutes so he could find an appropriate take off spot. He was taking everything but one bag of her clothes, her toiletries, and her school bag back to the Neitherworld for the time being.

Lydia flopped backwards onto the (seemingly at least) clean sheets, folding her arms behind her head. Almost the moment her eyes slid closed though, that freaky ghost wind kicked up around her. The ghouls were silent, so she supposed they just wanted her to know they were there.

Lydia grimaced, letting her eyes slide closed once more. "I wonder who it was that stole our papers…"

_Nick_

Lydia shot up on the bed, her face a mixture of horror and disgust. "WHAT?!"

_Looking for Lydia_

_Came in the window_

Lydia sighed, closing her eyes tightly against her annoyance with the ghosts for not telling her and Beej this earlier. "When?"

_Nighttime_

_When Lydia left_

_Came in through the window_

Great. Now he was a creeper as well as a bastard. Lydia shoved off the bed and practically flew to the door. Oh Betel would be pissed if he knew she was going after Nick, but her mind was set on her fist and his face.

She was at the graveyard in no time, storming up the hill, and of course there he was: seated in front of the memorial, so freaking innocent.

"You rotten, lying, thieving bastard!"

Nick spun around, tripping in his haste to stand as the goth advanced on him. He sputtered for a moment, before managing to fake a snarl and jab an accusing finger in her direction. "Who gives you the right to-"

"You nearly had me raped and killed. And then you have the nerve to pull some pity crap on me and start talking to me because of how guilty you feel? Then I find out you _broke into my room _and stole my documents? I'VE BEEN SUSPENDED AND KICKED OUT OF MY HOME DAMMIT!"

Nick gawked at her, taking a terrified step back. "Lydia…"

"And another thin-"

"LYDIA!"

"_What?!"_

Nick took a deep breath, and lifted his hands in surrender. "I didn't know they would think it was you Lydia. I was trying to… well… to do something that might make me seem like not such a bad guy to you…"

"So you broke into my ROOM?!" Lydia shoved him hard in the chest, completely lost in her rage. "What the hell is with you Nick?! Is messing with me fun to you? Some sick, twisted ga-"

"It's not…" And his expression was so hurt, so forlorn Lydia couldn't stop herself from softening.

Her expression became pleading as she took a step closer to him. "Then what are you doing? Why would you do that to someone you didn't even know, and then make them finally feel…" She frowned, searching for the right word. "Normal?"

Nick sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I… I don't know Lydia. I didn't have much of a ch… didn't think anything through."

Lydia stared at him. "Excuse me? I think you were just about to say something else. What was it?"

Nick shook his head. "Lydia… I told you I regretted it. I wish I'd never done it."

Lydia took a step away. "Doesn't change the fact that you did."

They were silent for a while, staring blankly at the memorial until Nick suddenly spun on her, blurting out the first thing that came to his mind. "Who was that guy with you earlier?"

Lydia glared at him. "Now you're spying on me too?"

Nick bit the inside of his cheek. "No… I went by… I wanted to see if you were back yet, so I could talk to you. But I bolted when I saw you with that weird looking blond…"

Lydia huffed, planting her fists on her hips. "He is not weird! And why is it your business who I hang out with?"

Nick kicked miserably at a tuft of grass. "I just wondered."

"He's the friend I keep going to stay with. You know, a real friend." She crossed her arms, positively snarling at Nick. "He's real eager to meet you too. He's just _itchin' _to meet the guy who drove a depressed woman to his house for almost a week."

Nick swallowed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Lydia… Lydia I'm telling you the truth-" He stared desperately at her again, clasping his hands together. "I really, truly and for surely regret what I did for Matthews more than anything I ever have, or ever will in my life. Because…" He bit his lip, staring down at his shoes suddenly. "Because I really do care about you Lydia. I… I really do…"

Lydia however, huffed and turned away from him. "Save your lies for someone who cares."

"Lydia…"

The hill was silent again: a tense, awkward, almost painful silence. Lydia was about to leave, when a pale form entered her vision.

Alexis glared up at Lydia, shaking her head. "They're using him Lydia. They're using you too. He needs your help!"

Lydia shot a glance over her shoulder, checking to see if Nick was still there. Of course he was, staring morosely at the ground. Lydia sighed, turning back to Alexis with a confused expression. She shrugged, wordlessly trying to communicate that she had no idea what the girl was talking about.

Alexis stared at her brother for a moment. "He didn't want to, and didn't understand. He only did what he was told. And now he's doing it for me."

Lydia cocked a brow, trying to urge the ghost on.

"You have to come back, tonight Lydia. He won't come at night anymore." Lydia held up her hand, taking a step towards the ghost as she disappeared. Alexis gave her brother one last sad look. "Don't let Betelgeuse near him. For both their sakes."

With that, she faded away, leaving one confused, irritated goth. Lydia sighed, spinning once more towards Nick. "I'm leaving now. Stay away from my windows."

* * *

Between the angry threats on the phone and the constant blaring of the news, Lydia felt herself grow evermore tired of this ordeal. She half-wished she'd never agreed to help these spirits.

After the tenth or eleventh (she'd lost count) call from some angry student (guys and gals), she'd called down to the front desk and informed them she would be sleeping, and would no longer be taking any calls or visitors. If anyone asked for her, they were to be told that Miss Lydia Deetz checked out already, and has gone to stay with a friend. She didn't even know how the bastards got the number of the place she was staying in. Probably someone in town had seen Betel drop her off here, and sent out a school-wide alert that the snitch was staying at Pinecone Inn.

And then, of course, the only channels she got for free on the tiny little screen were local news channels, weather reports, and paid programming. It was like an even more boring version of Neitherworld T.V.

Lydia's stomach growled as she listened to yet another update on the PPU Fire story. She wondered where Betelgeuse was, and if he'd found Juno yet. Lydia hadn't seen him so upset over anything since… well since her little run-in with Matthews. She could tell his patience was running thin, and decided maybe it was a good thing that he'd sent her back to the breather world while he searched. At least here she could avoid his mood swings.

The goth decided that a little snack from the vending machines was in order, and scooped up her wallet and room key before heading out. She would be off to meet Alexis again once darkness fell, and her stomach was twisting in anxious knots. Couldn't she have an uneventful, peaceful college experience like a normal person? No… she had a gaggle of goony ghouls latched onto her through a Ouija Board, and poltergeist for a husband, and had a midnight rendezvous with the spirit of the guy who almost had her murdered.

_Why can't my life ever be simple?_

* * *

**So I know this is rather short, but it seemed an appropriate place to cut it off. Besides, I didn't want to cut the next scene up.**

**Speaking of…**

**I only have to fix the last three chapters up in a few places, add a few things, embellish a few points. So…**

**.**

**.**

**If you guys _REAAAAALLLY _wanted me to do so… I could hurry up and finish my final project for reading and upload the rest of the story.**

**I was up until like, four in this morning, filling in the skeleton of the chapters because I was so excited. Let me tell you, the adrenaline rush was great fun.**

**So… if we reach 35 reviews today, asking me to post them up, I will hurry through the rest of my project and post them for you.**


	22. Where's Waldo?

**Ask and ye shall receive.**

* * *

Lydia ducked behind the big blue mailbox as the light from groundskeeper's lantern appeared between the graves. Now that was her kind of job: maybe a little lonely, but imagine all the things you might see during the midnight patrol!

_Come on Lyds, concentrate!_ She scolded herself. The goth waited until the stooped man disappeared off among the southern graves before she sprinted across the road and leapt at the gate. With skills that would make any burglar or ninja proud, she quickly scaled the iron fence, slid between the spikes lining the top, and dropped gracefully to the other side. _College student by day, master thief/ninja/gymnast by night! Ah, okay, concentrate Lydia._

She ran the now-familiar path back up to the memorial, and was startled to see Alexis was already there, staring sadly down at the obsidian monument.

"Alexis?"

The ghost turned, lifting a finger to her lips with a 'shh' sound. "The groundskeeper has a better sense of hearing than you might think. He's just down the other side of the hill." Lydia jumped, whirling around to look for the lantern, but Alexis shook her head. "Don't worry, he's almost done. How much have you figured out?"

In a slow, quiet whisper, Lydia relayed all the known information and theories to Alexis. As she spoke, the ghost turned back to the memorial, that depressed frown still on her face. "I'd forgotten why our charter was taken away… this limbo does horrible things to you Lydia. Even my most recent, vivid memories keep floating away… I remember dying though." Alexis shuddered. "I don't think I'll ever forget." Alexis sighed, tilting her head back to stare at the stars. "I was in my room, looking through my telescope at Orion for an astronomy project when I saw someone running towards the house. I thought nothing of it… and maybe that makes part of this whole thing my fault. They broke down the door and started herding us into the bathrooms, which hadn't been remodeled much from the locker rooms of the gym. Two of them started painting something on the walls with this dark red paint. Everything was so confusing. They told us to stay there, and the two that had been painting came over to tie our hands together, while the others ran around the house, planting cherry bombs in sinks and toilets and setting off fountain sparklers in our rooms.

"I'll… spare you the details of what happened. But they left us tied up and ran off, the cowards. That's when things got… Well. Worse. The first one that came to us was tall and thin. He had these two spiny limbs coming out of his back, and he started throwing things around the fire. I think that was when I died. I didn't plan on sticking around to see what happened.

"I almost didn't escape though. I got caught in whatever the creature was doing, and only just managed to break free. Two of the others died about the same time I did, and followed me. But they've moved on." Alexis sighed, dropping to her knees in front of the memorial and running her fingers over the names carved into the stone. "I wanted to, and I nearly did. But then I remembered Nick, my baby brother. I had to protect him. I don't remember how I figured it out… but I knew he'd been one of the painters. I came back, and followed him for a few weeks. About a month after the fire, he met with the… ghosts? Ghouls? I don't even know what they were. They appeared in his room, only two of them: the strange creature and another one. That one was tall, charismatic. I think they may have been in partial control of my brother's mind. He yelled at them, telling them that they had lied, they had betrayed him. They had killed his sister.

"And then they told him that there was a way to bring me back. To save me from purgatory and the torture I was suffering. I screamed at them, tried to hit them, but my hands just slid through their bodies, and they ignored me." Alexis chugged herself, closing her eyes. "I've been trying to stop Nick, to get him to realize they were using him. That's why I'm stuck here."

Lydia stumbled, flopping down onto her backside as she stared at Alexis. The very fact that Nick had been involved in this all from a ghostly point of view had been presented so… matter-of-factly. Lydia was having trouble wrapping her mind around this.

This was…

Lunacy. "He… He's working with ghosts? What is he doing for them?"

Alexis turned to stare back at Lydia. "He's giving them Betelgeuse."

Lydia shook her head. "No… no that's impossible! He's…. he's too powerful, he'd never be taken down by some pack of wa-"

"That's just it Lydia. There's seven of them, of the ghosts. And they are all overwhelmingly powerful. On their own, the hold only a fraction of the power Betelgeuse does. Together though, they could easily destroy him. They've been guiding Nick to the poltergeist, but something got in their way."

Lydia already thought she knew the answer, but she asked anyway. "What?"

"You. You and your bond with Betelgeuse."

Lydia chocked, clapping a hand to her face. "What about the ghouls? Why are the other students still trapped here?"

Alexis sighed. "Because the One with the Arms did something: tied them down there. They were waiting for someone with a powerful sympathy for the dead to come along and free them. Then they manipulated my housemates into summoning that poltergeist of yours. They just didn't know that you were his breather." Alexis smiled sadly at Lydia. "If it weren't for you, they would have destroyed him long ago."

Lydia rubbed her face. "So Nick was ordered to get rid of me? He sent Matthews and his goons to kill me. He knew that's what they were going to do, didn't he? Then he lost the balls to do it-"

"No. Nick was ordered to get rid of you: they told him that you were about to ruin any chance of rescuing me. Matthews was a coincidence. He came to Nick right after my brother met with the ghosts, and told Nick to help them out. He told Nick they were going to teach you a lesson. But… Nick met you in the restaurant, talked to you, and felt horrible. When you turned up a week later, perfectly fine, he was so relieved. His guilt did push him to be friendly to you, but it evolved into something else." Alexis grimaced. "He loves you now Lydia. When he comes here now, he talks about you all the time. He cries and tells me that he feels so horrible for what he did to you, that he wishes he could do everything over again, and be real friends with you."

Lydia sighed,, glaring down at her lap. "Yeah… Do you know anything about a Juno, or a Prince Vince?" She asked.

Alexis frowned. "…No… No I don't think so. I think I've heard of Juno, when I first died. She's on the other side, isn't she?"

"Yes, she's a caseworker. She's a powerful old ghost, nearly as powerful as Betelgeuse."

"I haven't heard anything concerning her between my brother and the ghosts. I'm sorry."

"No." Lydia shook her head, pushing up off the ground with a determined glare set on her face. "You've been more than helpful. Thank you Alexis: I'll do whatever I can to save you and your brother and the other students. I have to go now."

"Thank you Lydia."

* * *

"Why oh why does the supernatural world hate me, huh?" Lydia grumbled, locking the door to the hotel room and flicking on the light. "I'm getting so sick of all this supernatural shit trying to kill me." She spat. Lydia tossed her wallet and key onto the desk, shuffling across the floor towards the minifridge. She'd stocked up on drinks and snacks, and really felt the need for a box of junior mints and lemonade right now.

But it seemed her body had other plans. As she reached out to open the little fridge, a wave of lightheadedness crashed over her, and she collapsed to the ground.

* * *

The stairway she was walking down was cracked and festooned with thick cobwebs. The entire place reeked of death and rot, almost enough to make her sick as she traveled down into the abyss.

Finally, the darkness of the stairway turned to the darkness of a long corridor, and at the end was a flickering orange light. _Oh great… _She thought bitterly. _I died, and am being sent to hell. Just freaking fan-tas-tic!_

She sighed, resigning herself to her fate and headed towards the light. The hallways opened up into a massive room lit by old-fashioned torches in brackets around the wall. In the center, painted on the floor in what looked suspiciously like blood, was the eight-point star from her nightmare. The only thing that was missing was Betelgeuse.

No… instead, there were two people chained to the walls six feet off the ground.

Juno coughed, shaking her curls from her face as she grimaced down at Lydia. "Damn…" She rasped. "Meant to call Betel."

Lydia gasped, her vision flicking from Juno to the man she assumed was the prince, who was unconscious at the moment. "J… Juno… what…?"

Juno barked out a harsh laugh. "I don't know either kid. One minute, I'm looking for the prince, the next, I'm chained next to him up here. I don't have a lot of time kid, so listen: Tell Betelgeuse under no circumstance is he to come looking for us. It's what these bastards want, and if he lets them win, the Neitherworld and the Outerworld are fucked. Tell him that Lydia, and stick close to him. Much as I hate to admit it, he's going to be the best thing for you right now: he can protect you. Now get out of here, before these bastards come back."

* * *

"Lydia!"

Lydia's hand twitched nervously as she lay on the floor. The dream had been so important, she had to tell someone…

"Lyds!"

Lydia turned her head slightly, and the fuzzy carpet tickled her nose.

"BABES!"

Lydia's eyes finally blinked open, and she turned her head to stare up at the ornate mirror over the desk. The shaggy blond glared down at her, pressing his palms against the glass. Lydia smiled drunkenly up at him. "Oh… I have to tell you something… Hmm… forgot what it was…"

Betel stared down at her with a completely bewildered expression. "Babes… are ya okay?"

"No… I forgot the important thing I was supposed to tell you."

Betel knocked his fist against the door. "Lyds, call me out, kay?"

"Sure Beej. Beetlejuice Beetlejuice Beetlejuice~!" She sang.

Betel melted through the mirror and scooped her into his arms so he could throw her onto the bed. He crossed to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water and a bottle of lemonade, unsure of what she'd need. "Why're ya on the floor Babes? What happened?"

Lydia frowned for a minute. "Think I passed out… I was dizzy…"

Blood sugar first then. Betel helped her up, and popped the cap on the lemonade. He tilted her head back and helped her sip down a mouthful. "What happened before that?" He pressed his palm against her cheek, hoping that maybe his cooler temperature might help her a bit.

Lydia closed her eyes, frowning as she tried to remember. "Went to the graveyard again…" She could feel a low, rumbling growl vibrate through his chest. "No… not for Nick. For Alexis…" She lifted her hand, trying to take the lemonade bottle from him, but he nudged her hand away and lifted the bottle to her lips.

"Why Alexis?"

Lydia frowned again, and relayed what she could remember about the conversation. She could feel that furious growl rumble through him again, and she sighed. "And I came back here… and passed out. I had something really important to tell you…"

Betel pushed the bottle to her lips again. "Don't worry 'bout it, maybe ya'll remember in the morning."

Something nagged her from the back of her mind. "Have you found anything out on your side?"

Betel sighed. "No… Juno's still missing…"

Lydia opened her eyes to stare up at his exhausted expression. And then, the memory of the dream hit her like a ton of bricks. She gasped, and shot up into a sitting position. "That's it! The dream! The dream was about Juno! Her and the prince, and the other dream, everything _is _connected Beej!"

Betel put both hands on her shoulders, holding her down as she tried to scramble off the bed. "What're'ya talkin' about Lydia?"

Lydia shoved him off her. "My first nightmare, with the man and you being exorcised? I just saw that room again, but Juno and the Prince were chained up on the wall! I think… I think maybe Juno summoned me somehow and- what are you doing?!"

Betel had suddenly frowned, leaning forward to press both of his palms against her temples. "Shh, I'm tryin' ta see if yer mind's been tampered with…"

"Wha-?"

Betel silenced her with a glare, still pressing his hands to her head. His eyes widened after another minute. "She did summon ya… shit…" His voice was unnaturally quiet, almost scarily so.

"Beej? Hurting me now."

Betel released her, hauling himself off the bed to pace away from her. "They have Juno?"

"Beej?"

Betel turned, frantically digging through his pockets for a cigarette, or booze, or a bug or anything that could calm his nerves and keep him from letting off juice. If he let his emotions get the best of him while Lydia was around…

Lydia pulled her knees up to her chest, watching him with wide eyes. "Beej?"

"What?"

"Juno gave me a message for you."

Betel stopped his pacing, having finally located a smoke in the very bottom of one pocket. "What's that?"

"She doesn't want you to come after her. You're what these ghosts are after, and she said if they got you, both our worlds are screwed."

"Hah! Right. If she thinks-"

"We're going after her, aren't we?"

Betel paused, turning to face her. "Scared?"

Lydia nodded. "Terrified. But we can't just sit around… right?"

The poltergeist grinned, shoving the smoke between his lips. "Then why are we?"

Lydia rolled off the bed and ran to the closet. With a quick flip and a few violent shakes, she'd emptied her back pack onto the floor. With the space freed, she extracted the wooden board from her suitcase, and slid it into her bag before slinging it over her shoulders. She grabbed her room key, and turned to Betel. "Any idea where they are?"

Betel cocked a brow at her. "No. Uh… why are ya bringin' the board?"

"They're involved in this too. I um…" She bit her lip, grimacing up at him. "I think I might actually know where they are…"

Betel frowned, crushing the cigarette between his teeth. "Where?"

Lydia zipped up her hoodie. "Why is Nick always at the memorial? Why is Alexis trapped there? Why do you hate going there?"

Betel's brows knit together as he connected those dots. "Ya think it's in the graveyard?"

* * *

For the second time that night, Lydia hid behind the metal box, peeking out as Betel made a quick sweep over the graves. Dawn wasn't going to be fast enough in coming for either of their tastes. The poltergeist appeared by the fence, waving her over.

Lydia flew at the fence as she had earlier, easily pulling herself up and over to drop onto the other side. She turned back to make sure Betel was following her, but his expression made her stop. "What?"

Betel shook his head, fixing a perverted leer on his face as they snuck through the graves towards the hill. "Nothin'."

The reached the top of the hill, and Betel rose into the air, scanning the cemetery for any place that might possibly be hiding the hostage ghosts. Lydia heard the whispers of the ghouls around her, and suddenly a familiar wave of energy wrapped around her, shielding her like they had from Betelgeuse before.

She grinned, glad they were still around. "You find anything Beej?"

Betel glanced down at her, nodding. "There's a mausoleum on the other side of the yard, 'bout a half-mile away. We could try there."

"Come on."

Betel floated overhead, keeping an eye out for the groundskeeper or other hostiles as Lydia darted through the stones.

The mausoleum was a monstrous thing, standing at least twenty feet high. The stone had aged and turned from what was most likely a vibrant off-white to sad, mottled gray. The door was a giant iron beast, taller by a few heads than Lydia, and probably weighing close to a ton. Even with her throwing her entire weight against it, the door wouldn't budge.

"I doubt- whew… Doubt Nick would be in a place he couldn't- grr open!"

Betel floated into the air, spinning a full 360 as he searched for another possible hiding place. "This is the only one, s'far as I can see Babes. Here-" Betel dropped beside her, pushing up his sleeves and popping his neck before he threw his weight against it as well. He hit the door with a bit of juice, and it eventually began to scrape against the stone.

Betel and Lydia huffed and groaned until the door finally opened just enough for the goth to slip through.

The stairway was a perfect replica of the one in her dream. She glanced sideways, grimacing at Betelgeuse. "It could be a coincidence: how different could crypt stairways really look from one another?"

Betel smirked, nodding his head in the direction of the stairs. "Only one way ta find out kid."

Lydia sucked in a deep breath, and stared determinedly down into the abyss. "Right… Right, let's go kick some spectral ass."

She leapt down the first three stairs, batting the cobwebs out of her face. Betel rolled his eyes as he followed close behind her, one hand absently cocked in her direction should the need arise to yank her out of the way.

Lydia counted the steps as she crept down, and made it to seventy-three before they gave way to solid ground, and the hallway turned out to be a perfect match to the dream, complete with eerie glowing orange light at the end. Lydia swallowed, frozen to the spot until a cold, clammy hand touched her shoulder. "I'm right here Babes."

Lydia nodded, and sprinted to the end of the hall. She peeked around the wall, taking a minute to let her eyes adjust.

"Juno!"

The old woman was crumpled on the ground against the far wall. Above her, the prince struggled against his bonds, thrashing against the wall. Betel appeared at her shoulder, and swore, loudly. "Juno!"

He disappeared from Lydia's side in a flash, at the same moment the Prince became aware of them. "NO! Betelgeuse it's a trap!"

Time seemed to slow as Betel reappeared, halfway across the room. He swung his arms like windmills, trying to escape whatever prevented him from getting to his former boss. His expression turned from rage to blind panic as he collapsed in the center of the diagram.

"Betelgeuse!" Lydia sprang forward, her hands stretched towards the poltergeist as he was flattened beneath the invisible weight, crushed against stone. Lydia's hand reached the air above the star's outline, and the diagram burst into flames.

Lydia screamed in agony and pulled her hand back as Betelgeuse and the prince stared in horror.

"Tsk tsk my love, no helping the filth now."

* * *

**Dun dun dun.**

**I have to finish at least two more pages for the report part of my project, and then I will finish the next one.**


	23. Where Everything Comes Together

**So it's just a little bit shorter than I had planned, and perhaps a teensey bit rushed. So close!**

* * *

A pair of long, slender hands caught Lydia around the waist, pulling her back from the diagram and slammed her against the wall opposite the other two prisoners.

Betel growled, trying to push himself off the ground. "Get yer fuckin' hands off her!"

The man holding her just laughed, and suddenly one of those slender hands was sliding up under her shirt. Lydia screamed, kicking out at the ghost as the hand found her chest and dug its nails into her flesh. "AAAAAAHHH! BETELGEUSE!!!"

Betel howled furiously, bringing one foot up as he fought to stand. Every inch he gained he seemed to gain momentum, and was so close to actually standing. "LET HER GO!"

There was a loud _SNAP _and Betelgeuse howled again, this time in agony as he crumbled to the floor under the renewed weight. "I don't think so, my friend. Let Geuse's whore go Maui, you can have your fun when we're through."

Lydia sobbed as the hand scratched over her belly before releasing her. "Oh fine Big Brother, I suppose I can wait just a while longer." Lydia sobbed, kicking out at the ghost as he laughed quietly in her ear before moving away to the group that suddenly appeared in the doorway.

They were all tall, and beautiful in their own way. They all wore long, billowing black robes, except for the one woman: her gorgeous, curvaceous body was wrapped in loose-fitting lengths of red satin. Her thick, wavy blond hair was pinned up on her head by a silver tiara. She would truly have been the most beautiful creature Lydia had ever seen: if her face wasn't arranged in an utterly disgusted look directed at the howling, trembling form of Betelgeuse. "How very pathetic. I thought you were the Ghost with the Most? This won't even be fun…"

Betel turned his head, snarling at the woman as he struggled beneath the invisible bonds. "F-f-fuck… fuck you bitch." He spat.

The man in lead stepped forward. He was taller than the woman by at least a head, and his skin was tanned like dark caramel. His hair fell to his ears in a dark black curtain. His eyes were like the pits of hell: burning bright red, as though trying to burn a hole through you. "Do not tease the filth Little Sister. He's our guest." His voice was smooth, cold, and drew you in without your realizing it. He was like a flytrap, ready to snap you up the second you let your guard down. He turned to face Lydia, hanging uselessly from the wall. "Ah, Miss Deetz. The woman of the hour. You've caused quite a bit of trouble." He grimaced, crossing the floor towards the sobbing woman. He lifted a hand to stroke down her cheek. Lydia cried out, shaking her head as he leaned closer to her. "I wonder if you even realize the extent of your powers my dear…"

Betel roared again, lunging towards the edge of the circle as Lydia cried out even harder. "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

The man with the flytrap voice chuckled as he turned towards Betel. "Of course, I wouldn't, after all, want to deny Maui the pleasure of breaking her."

Betel snarled, pushing himself up onto shaky feet. "I'll fuckin' destroy ya…"

The ghost Lydia assumed to be Maui, the one who had molested her, ran his graceful hands through his blond curls. "Oh don't worry Betelgeuse, I'll take _excellent _care of your whore."

The largest of the group snarled, smacking one fist against his palm as he stared down at Betel. He was positively gigantic, in height and mass. His robe had the sleeves torn off, for his massive arms wouldn't have been able to fit through them. He was completely bald, and his head shone in the torchlight. "Quit playing around Maui. Come on Ahriman, let's do it now."

Ahriman, with his smooth, charismatic voice sighed. "I suppose we should Set… Loki! Coyote! Bring the boy in! Anansi, will your webs hold?"

Lydia yelped in shock as two pairs of long, spidery legs unfolded from the back of the fifth creature. Everything about him was thin and spindly. His limbs and fingers were like giant, uncoordinated spiders as they twitched through the air. His skin was darker than night, and he seemed to melt into the shadows even while he moved. His eyes were a cloudy white, and Lydia wondered in the very back of her mind if he was blind. He stepped forward, and those horrible spider claws reached out to feel something invisible in the air around Betel as he crumbled again, snarling like a feral beast. Anansi chuckled, turning back to Ahriman. "He is not going anywhere Big Brother…" His words were hissed and Lydia was startled to see two pincers folded beneath his upper lip.

Ahriman grinned, turning as two more creatures entered the room, gripping the upper arms of the last person Betelgeuse and Lydia expected to see.

Though really, considering everything that had happened, and all they learned, perhaps they shouldn't have been so shocked by Nick's appearance.

Nick glared at Betel as the poltergeist howled in agony, before he let his eyes wander around the room. He finally settled on Lydia, and she heard a shocked intake of breath before he spun on Ahriman, his expression horrified. "You lying bastard! You swore to me she'd be safe! Just like you promised about my sister!"

The smack Nick received from the back of Ahriman's hand echoed around the room as Nick stumbled sideways a few paces, clutching his cheek. "Silence boy. Don't you see? Your woman remains unharmed, for now. Now move into your position."

Nick glared at the ghost as he moved around the star to the other side of the room, and took up the head point on the diagram. "And this will save Alexis?"

"Of _cour-_"

"NO! NICK!" Lydia thrashed in her restraints, tears streaming down her face. "Nick don't listen to him, please! He's ly-mmmmm!!!" The one called Maui had sprinted across the room to clap a hand against her mouth. When he pulled it away, her lips were glued shut. Lydia screamed in horror, kicking out at him as he snickered and moved to his own spot.

Nick and Betel both growled at the blond as he continued to snicker. The other six moved to take their spots around the star.

Betel hissed in pain, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees. "W-what… what i-is this?"

Ahriman chuckled, kneeling down to the poltergeist's level. "You see Geuse, you've been wasting your power. With your level of magic, you could easily rule the Neitherworld in place of this bratty child."

Prince Vince snarled, shaking his wrists in their restraints. "I'll show you bratty you peasant scum! Release us at once!"

The group, save for Nick, all laughed. Betel groaned, dropping to the floor once more in defeat. "Sh… shut up Vince…" He snarled.

The woman huffed in irritation, clapping her hands together. "ENOUGH! Let us rid both worlds of this pathetic waste..."

Ahriman stood, brushing off the front of his robe. "Of course Eris, you're right. Dominic, begin the chant."

Nick glared down at Betelgeuse for a moment longer, and then he turned to stare sadly at Lydia. "I'm so sorry Lydia, but I have no choice. I… I have to do this. For Alexis. I'm so sorry, for everything." Lydia shook her head, sobbing as Nick lifted his hands to the side, and closed his eyes. "_Recipero is_ _adficio suus animus. Suus vox est nostri. Permissum suus somes exsisto lacer seorsum quod donatus ut profundus vorago tartarus. Recipero is_ _adficio suus animus. Suus vox est nostri. Permissum suus somes exsisto lacer seorsum quod donatus ut profundus vorago tartarus._"

Betel's eyes widened as he was shown a whole new side of pain. It was as though every torture a man could be put through was being administered all at the same time. Betel screamed in pure agony as he felt his bones set ablaze and shatter. His blood was set to boil as he threw himself onto his back, writhing as he howled again.

Lydia and the prince watched in horror as the outline of the star began to glow and Betel was lifted into the air. The poltergeist snarled, trying to kick out his legs as his body was forced into a crusification pose. Betel threw back his head, and the sounds that began to come from his throat had no names: they were wild, animalistic noises that cut through Lydia, crashing harshly against her eardrums.

Her mouth was suddenly on fire, and she felt her lips slowly wrench apart as the group continued the chant. "_BETELGEUSE!!!_" Nick stumbled over the words as Lydia finally broke one arm free of the spectral energy holding her down. "NICK _**PLEASE**__!!!_"

Nick shook his head sadly, focusing once more on the chant.

That was when Lydia heard Juno snap. It echoed across the room to Lydia, and the goth felt herself fall free of her bonds.

A second too late for the thing that called itself Maui to react, Lydia plowed into the ghost's side, knocking him away from the circle. The Prince pounced on the creature, ramming something through Maui's heart. Maui howled nearly as loudly as Betelgeuse until his entire form dissolved into a thick black smog and dropped to the stone.

Lydia stood, clutching her side as the Prince and Juno joined her, staring on in horror as Betel's limbs began to dissolve into green dust. "It didn't do anything!" Lydia sobbed.

Juno shook her head, grabbing Lydia's arm. "Lydia… Lydia we have to get out of here, get you safe before they finish. We can't help him."

Lydia shoved the woman off her, and threw herself into the circle.

The heat, the pain was worse than anything she'd ever felt. Not being attacked and stabbed by Matthews, not Betel juicing her between the worlds and fixing her wounds, not even the pain she'd felt when Nick admitted his part in her near rape. Nothing compared to this pain.

But then, as soon as it began, it was gone. She felt as though she'd been thrown into arctic waters, and her breath caught in her chest as she finally reached the fading poltergeist. She threw her arms around his waist, trying to pull him back to Earth. "BETELGEUSE!"

Betel sobbed, and Lydia looked up in horror, seeing tears streak down his face. "B… Babes…"

Lydia couldn't really hear the voices calling her name, screaming at her to leave the star. She could only hear Betel's mass slowly turning to dust and crumbling away. Could only hear his ragged sobbing as the pain ripped him to shreds.

She shoved. Hard. Pushing him towards the edge of the star. Betel threw his head back as fresh pains of agony washed over him from the movement.

And then, quite suddenly, he collapsed to the floor just outside the circle. Lydia had only a moment to appreciate this before she felt herself sucked back into the center and lifted into the air.

_LYDIA!_

_LYDIA!_

_In trouble!_

_Help Lydia!_

Lydia felt the ghosts form around her, but the shield wavered, glowing bright, fiery red as the spirits screamed in agony. Something began to burn into Lydia's back as she fell back to the stone, doubled over in pain.

_The… the Ouija Board!_ Lydia grimaced, reaching behind her to wrench open the the top of her bag and yank the board free.

The goth wasn't quite sure why the thought entered her mind. Maybe it was simply desperation. Maybe the gods of luck were finally favoring her, maybe. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe! Whatever happened to inspire her though, she didn't care. She only cared to follow her instincts and lifted the board over her head, gripping it in her hands as though it was her only anchor to life.

The board began to vibrate, hard enough to send tremors down Lydia's spine as the spirits howled in agony and fled from the cursed wood.

She heard the leader, Ahriman curse in some ancient language, screaming orders at his companions as Lydia's entire body began to shake.

Everything blacked out for a moment. The pain, the noise, the fear, and was replaced with bliss. Pure, quiet, peaceful bliss.

Like an old, grainy movie, her life began to play out before her eyes. She saw her mother's face light up as she held Lydia for the first time, Charles leaning over them with that familiar goofy smile on his face. Her childhood was a montage of oddity after oddity, loneliness of course, but often a strange, unexplainable happiness.

And then… her mother's death.

The sorrow, the pain of the loss…

That was when the darkness crept into the child's life, consuming her, driving her to morbid fantasies about death and the beyond.

And then her father was finally smiling again, holding Delia against his side as he introduced her to Lydia that first night. The Cantonese, the conversation.

There was another, much more important Cantonese night that pushed itself into the film: the first night in the very house where her ghostly godparents lived, where Lydia was finally in contact with the world she so badly wanted to join.

And then there he was, sitting oh so innocently on top of that model gravestone, filing his nails as Adam and Barbara were exorcised. The deal flowed so smoothly, so quickly between those cracked lips, and she heard herself agree.

Lydia wanted to laugh, to smile as her memory Betelgeuse vanquished the Deans and Otho, successfully saving the Maitlands and cementing the bond between him and Lydia. The whole wedding scene played out before her, as though she was back in the living room, re-experiencing the horror of being wed to the monster. She cringed in horror and guilt as her husband disappeared down the throat of the sandworm once more.

The next few years flew by, uneventful month after uneventful month, until the night the spirits first made their existence know. The last two years burned themselves into her mind once more as she protected her housemates from the revenge-hungry ghouls.

And then there he was again, chasing her through the house, his hands clawing and groping at her as she fought to get free. Their fights, their jokes, and his voice saving her from the darkness as she lay dying in that alley.

Lydia sighed, letting herself fall into the peaceful abyss once more as that first kiss blossomed in her mind. Her lips burned as each memory re-attached itself to them, burning their ways through her as the Memory Lydia threw herself into each kiss.

He was dirty, crude, perverted, beer-bellied and completely insane. He disgusted her, tormented her, saved her, protected her.

_Shit… I can't believe it… I think I've actually fallen for the bastard…_

Lydia was startled to hear her laughter break through the sweet fog surrounding her mind.

The screams of Juno, the Prince, and the angry howls of the ghosts around her finally crashed down around her once more.

The pain was gone though, replaced by fierce determination. Lydia grinned, tightening her grip on the board as wind ripped through crypt, threatening to knock her over as the Ouija board sucked the murderous bastards were pulled from their points around the circle towards her. Her eyes locked on Ahriman's just as he lunged forward, his claws directed at her throat.

But the attack came from her side, ripping the board from her hands and knocking her out of the circle.

* * *

**The chant was just some crap I translated in an online Latin translator. Basically he is asking for Hell and Tartarus to open up and accept Betelgeuse as a sacrifice, and steal Betelgeuse's power to give to him and the ghosts in exchange.**

**One more chapter to go.**


	24. I Love You

_**FINAL CHAPTER FINAL CHAPTER FINAL CHAPTER! GO BACK AND READ THE OTHERS FIRST! DON'T READ THIS ONE FIRST!**_

**So the end is reeeeeeally short. Actually, I think the VERY IMPORTANT Author's Note at the end is about the same length… weird.**

**It's short because this is just a little blurb from Nick's POV, and the very last scene.**

* * *

Nick Garrett had always been a bit… easy you might say.

Two years ago, the Phis and their brother house wanted to take over the Vortex. Two years ago, he'd been contemplating switching over to PPU to be with his sister.

Two years ago, he'd somehow been wrangled into their plan to prank the 'nerds'. The group had held a séance, but only Nick truly believed in that sort of thing.

So the Seven Gods of Chaos as they introduced themselves, only appeared to him later that night.

The leader, Ahriman, had been so kind, so friendly to Nick.

It was Eris though, that cast her spell.

Oh they promised him nearly everything besides the world in return for a favor to be determined at a later date.

Eris seduced him, and when Nick was fully under her control, the group possessed him and the rest of the group, and attacked the Vortex.

They'd used Nick and some random face to paint the Purgatory symbols around the student's Deathplace. Then Anansi had cast his webs, further trapping the poor souls.

Only three managed to escape, but the other fourteen were more than enough.

Nick had been horrified, and wanted nothing more to do with the group. He'd fled to his family's home in Vermont, and refused to go to school.

And then, finally, _finally _the one that might save his sister had arrived, in the form of Lydia Deetz. The Gods of Chaos manipulated him back to PPU, and there they formulated the end to their plan.

Nick wasn't supposed to feel for the girl. He was supposed to kill her, and free the way to the poltergeist. But it'd been impossible _not _to fall for the dark little rose. She was so strange, so strong and independent. He'd been hypnotized from the first time he's seen her, heard her speak.

He'd fallen in love. Complete, totally foolish love with a woman he hardly knew.

That was why he'd confessed it to her. He'd known she would hate him, and he knew that she should. He'd deserved it.

All her harsh words, he'd swallowed gladly, even though he tried to pretend to be insulted.

When he'd seen her restrained against the wall, like the other two sacrifices, he nearly died.

Why… WHY did she care for this rotten, reeking poltergeist when she could have him?! It made no sense to Nick.

So when she'd finally broken free, begging him to stop, he'd strengthened his resolve to exorcise the ghost and send it to hell.

Of course, the woman had thrown herself into Betelgeuse's place, saving him from the exorcism.

He couldn't let her die. He wouldn't.

He would set things straight.

Nick sighed, gathering up his strength and courage as he threw himself at Lydia, knocking her from the circle as she had her dead husband, and pulled the Ouija board from her hands. He didn't stop to make sure she was okay, but brought the board around to slam into the side of Ahriman's face.

Time slowed once more as the board cracked, first a single, tiny fissure. Then that fissure began to web out from itself, splintering straight down the middle.

The cursed hunk of wood exploded with the force of a small bomb, sending everybody, dead and alive, flying away from the circle.

That was when the weightlessness lifted Nick from the floor, and he knew he was dead.

"Oh Nick… My little brother…" He felt a warm hand touch his face before it slipped under his neck, trying to lift him up. "Domo, I'm so proud of you Domo…"

Nick opened his eyes, taking in the pale, translucent face of his sister.

"Alexis…"

* * *

Lydia groaned, pushing herself off the cold stone as the dust settled. Pain lanced up and down her left arm and she bit her lip to keep herself from crying. She was positive her arm, maybe even her elbow had shattered. Her ankle hurt something fierce, and she could taste blood even as more trickled into her eyes.

But she wasn't dead.

There was a strange ringing in her ears as she stared around the room at all the pale figures around her.

The students.

The gasped in surprise, examining their semi-visible bodies with joy before they turned as one to smile at Lydia.

_Thank you._

The ghouls faded away into the light, leaving Lydia's gaze to fall on the other semi-transparent creature just next to her.

Lydia felt the tears pool in her eyes before they spilt over, water falling down her cheeks. "Oh… Oh no Nick…"

Nick grinned, shaking his head as he stood and held his hand out to help Lydia up as Alexis followed behind him. "No… No Lydia don't cry. I'm happy. I saved you, saved your friends. And I have Lexis back." Nick turned to smile at his sister as Lydia leaned against the wall, hissing in pain. Nick turned back to her, stepping forward to wrap his arms around her.

Lydia fell gratefully against him, burying her face into his chest as she sobbed. "Nick… No Nick you can't be dead… please."

She felt him laugh, and press his lips to her forehead. "Shh, don't cry Lydia. I'm not crying. Why are you sad? I hurt you so badly…"

Lydia shook her head. "You had no choice. Don't leave me, please…"

"Why?"

Lydia froze, lifting her head to stare up at him. Realization crashed down around her and she tightened her grip around his waist. "I… I love you."

Nick smiled, brushing his lips across hers. "Not like you love Betelgeuse."

Lydia closed her eyes, burying her face into his chest. "I still… I don't want you to go. You were the first breather to really be my friend…"

Nick sighed, kissing her once more. "You'll find more friends sweetheart. And I'm not really disappearing. Look around you."

Lydia lifted her head, staring around the crypt. Her eyes came to rest on Betelgeuse, and the two forms crouched over him. "They're okay…"

"And the gods aren't dead."

Lydia sucked in a sharp breath, her eyes darting around the room. There wasn't a single hostile in sight. "They ran away…"

"Yeah. Hey Lydia?"

Lydia lifted her head to stare up at him with teary eyes. "You're going to look for them… aren't you? To help Juno and the powers that be?"

Nick shrugged. "I guess. I think that I have to, to make up for what I've done. Lydia, take care of yourself, and of that… thing, kay?"

Lydia choked out what was either a sob or a weak chuckle, poking him in the ribs. "He's not a thing." But she nodded, blinking the tears from her eyes.

And he dissolved in her arms.

Alexis stepped forward, pressing her lips to Lydia's forehead. "Thank you Lydia. Go take care of him."

Lydia nodded, and Alexis faded too.

She shoved off the wall, grunting in pain as she limped towards the trio of ghosts across the room. The goth paused at the edge of the star, snarling down at it before she kicked at the paint with her good foot, smearing it across the stone and ruining the spell forever.

Juno looked up as Lydia stumbled closer, shuffling out of the way as Lydia collapsed to the stone, throwing herself over the poltergeist's chest. "Oh Beej…"

The prince sighed, pressing the palms of both hands against Betelgeuse's arm, trying to stop it from dusting. He lifted his eyes, exchanging a quick look with Juno as the poltergeist's entire arm crumbled away.

A strangled sob escaped Lydia's chest as she pushed herself up, pummeling Betel's chest with her uninjured arm. "BETELGEUSE!! BEETLEJUICE BEETLEJUICE BEETLEJUICE! WAKE UP! BEEJ! BEEJ! BETELGEUSE _PLEASE!_"

Juno swallowed her own choking sob, turning her face away as Lydia screamed and hit the slowly fading Ghost with the Most.

"Lydia… Lydia he's not going to wake up…"

Lydia screamed in frustration, throwing herself across his chest as the dust began to eat away at his face and gut. "You bastard… you stupid bastard you said you wouldn't leave… I hate you… I hate you Betelgeuse… you liar… you bastard…" Lydia shook her head, twisting her hands in the fabric of his jacket. "Beej… Beej, please wake up?"

She felt him shift beneath her, and suddenly his body's degeneration slowed, and slowed, and stopped.

Juno gasped in amazement, leaning over her ex-assistant. "Betel you lazy bastard, get your ass up!" One corner of his mouth quirked up, and all three felt a sudden surge of hope. "Betel, I can see you smiling!"

"Beej? Beej, open your eyes, please?" Lydia pleaded, stoking a hand down his cheek.

And suddenly, his chest was shaking as he swallowed a dead lungful of oxygen, wrenching his eyes open. "Sh-shit… liked… liked being unconscious better…"

Lydia laughed, crying stupid, joyous tears of relief as his dim green emeralds finally found her face. Lydia wiped the fresh tears from her eyes as she pressed her hand to his cheek once more. "I like you better unconscious too."

The poltergeist chuckled, trying to focus on anything, anything at all. "Juno?" He finally croaked.

Juno smiled, shifting closer to him and laying her hand on his arm. "What is it Betel?" She asked.

His question made her cringe. Hadn't she told the bastard to stay away? Hadn't he at least wondered if she was only being used as bait? "Everyone okay?" His voice was so quiet, so weak it nearly brought the cold woman to tears again.

Juno sighed, gripping his arm tightly as she leaned back. "Yeah. Everyone 'cept you."

"They get away?" He whispered.

It was obvious who he meant, and Juno had no doubt he only wanted vocal confirmation to what he already knew. "…Yeah. But don't worry about it Geuse." She told him. "We'll get them."

Lydia smiled, pressing her hand against his cheek again as he tried to reply. She leaned closer, brushing her lips over his to silence him. "Everything's going to be okay Beej. Just sleep."

* * *

**Aww… sad ending really. Effective and appropriate, but sad. I actually choked a little as I thought this chapter up, imaging what it would look like in physical form.**

**FEAR NOT AND PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

**I do plan on writing a sequel, only if two or more people actually ask for it, because then I'll know people actually want me to continue this. If nobody cares to see more, then I see no reason to continue.**

**And of course, the Gods of Chaos will be more fully explored in the next story.**

**Please, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a review, and ask me anything, anything at all if I left questions unanswered for you.**

**Twelve thousand thank yous to the following people:**

**To my Fav listers- 13IsTaLkThEaKaTsUkI13, BlackRose-FlowerofDeath, Life4DemiMeg, and Kawaii-wasabi.**

**To my alerters- BlackRose-FlowerofDeath, Draconigeno, and Kawaii-wasabi.**

**To my reviewers(EDITED): The Sweet Suffering, Angharad23, Z_lorea, Kori, BlackRose-FlowerofDeath, and RaversAnthem.**

**You may have noticed I have missed two people in my lists. That is because I believe they deserve their own very special thanks. These two have stuck with me almost since the beginning. They have added me to their favs, and alerts, and have reviewed almost every single chapter faithfully.**

**Twelve thousand more thank yous to Prats 'R' Us and LoliPear. Without them and their constant reviewing and asking for more, this story may have taken much longer, and may not have turned out as well (if it did at all). I'm so glad you two took the time to put up with my horrid writing ability.**

**Thanks again, to everyone who caused me to stay up late into the night and fantasize about what I would write for the next chapter.**


	25. Author

Alright, so it has been demanded, and I am currently working on a… very relaxed skeleton for it. The next installment will probably be longer, and will revolve around Betelgeuse healing from the exorcism, his and Lydia's very complexicatified relationship, and the investigation into the Seven Gods of Chaos.

I'll be posting another chapter up here once I have the second story up, so keep a weather eye on the horizon (Yes, I did just steal that line from POTC).

PLEASE TELL ME ANYTHING YOU WANT TO SEE! I am SO open to suggestions and requests, so fire away.

EDIT: I realize I never put another chapter up here to tell everyone the next story is up and ready. So despite this being… really really late, here it is anyway.


End file.
